Roses Are Red: The Eigth Hunger Games
by Ruetheday
Summary: The rose drips a pool of fresh blood from its many thorns. It is the most dangerous, yet beautiful thing in the arena. See if your tribute will pass the greatest test of all and emerge a victor from the bones of those who failed.
1. Roses Are Red

***Roses Are Red***

My hands fumble around under the table, hoping no one will notice my fidgeting. I've been called out on it before. _The Head Gamemaker is supposed to be _confident- _not this, _the President would snap, gesturing from my tapping foot to my twiddling thumbs.

"Amacus, what do you have planned this year," The President asks now, his grey hair smoothed out evenly on the top of his round head.

"I thought we might have a field full of yellow dead grass with a few twisted dead trees," His eyes stare into mine, mocking me like prey. "There will also be a garden of roses. I long garden full of brilliant red roses complete with intruding thorns,"

"What is the point of that?" The President sneers.

"To show the most beautiful things in this world are also the most deadly," I reply simply, hoping he will see my point.

"Ah, you hope to teach the tributes a lesson then?' The President continues to test me, waiting for a fatal error to pounce on.

"I suppose,"

"Where would the Cornucopia be set?"

"I was thinking in-between a circle of trees, with the garden just outside,"

"Well done Amacus. Keep this up and I may keep you for a few more years. Send me the plans tomorrow," And with that The President turns around and whips out the door, his footsteps a mere echo.

**Rules and Extra Information**

**PM me for the tribute form along with the list of open spots! For some reason it wasn't showing on my profile. There will be a sponsor-type system. Each chapter (except this one) will have five points at the bottom like this-**

**1-**

**1-**

**1-**

**1-**

**1-**

**And then you will review and tell me your favorite characters and ****why, ****filling out the template. I partially got this idea from District11-Olive, so three cheers to Olive! (Find her on my favorites tab).**

**If you do not fill in the form, your tribute will be bloodbathed along with any tributes with the lowest amount of points. Once the games begin a poll will start on my profile, which I will notify you of. Enjoy this year's Games and May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor.**


	2. Roses Are Red 2

***Roses Are Red***

I glance over across the hall to the President's office. My own office sits quite close to it, but is much smaller. Just go in. Put the plans on his desk and leave, I think to myself. My fingers take turns tapping my old oak desk. My office space is one of the only left without the renovation. Wood and all things natural are "out," and platinum and silver beams and walls are "in." I like the wood though; I can run my fingers through it and feel each groove. It makes me feel real as well.

I take in a deep breath a march across the hall and stop at the President's door, knocking three times.

"Amacus?" I hear him call from inside.

"Yes, I have the arena plan sketches," I tell him, wondering if I should go in or not.

"Okay, you may enter," he answers for me. I take another breath before stepping past the fancy silver door.

"Here sir," I hope I can set them down, then begin leave so I don't have to watch his perpetually bored expression scan my work.

"Why don't you stay a minute Amacus? I won't bite," His lips curl into a menacing grin. I've always hated that expression. Of course he won't _bite _me, but I am intimidated by him.

"O-of course," I put on an honest-looking smile and find a seat. I try to hide my tapping foot behind the leg of my chair, but on the President's hollow floors the noise echoes.

After a few minutes of almost silence he looks up from my plans and glares down at my foot before saying, "This looks promising," The President says, handing me my sketches before I leave he sneers, "_Don't _let me down,"

* * *

**This is how the reaping will go- six Districts one chapter, the next six on another! They will also be in third person. After the reaping we will jump to first person (in the tributes' view points). So they should take me a while to complete (no more than a week after I receive all of the tributes) because I'm doing six-in-one.**

**I have 11 tributes! That means 13 spots left! I'd like only one per author.**

**Here's your first ****Sponsor Points Question**** (5 points): Who is Amacus? Describe his personality. **


	3. First Impressions Part 1

**I need some more tributes everybody! Once I get the District Two male the first reaping will be up and ready for you all! I have everything else typed- so far it is more than 4,000 words, which is the most I've ever posted! I hope you can all enjoy. This is a first look at all of the tributes submitted so far! Tell me which tribute(s) you think you'll like best based off first impressions!**

**D1:Skye Emerald- **With a last name like "Emerald" you have to fit into District One, right? Think again… Skye's never like the reputation her District has been handed, so with her wavy red hair and matching fiery attitude she's bound to stand out.

**D1:Glass Morgans- **Glass has locked-lips with practically every girl at home and he's known for being a great kisser. He's popular with the girls, and loves it. Although there's one girl that he'll never see again- his twin sister who died in the rebellion. Now Glass volunteers, not for revenge, but for suicide.

**D2:Canzi Greysabr- **Canzi's never fit into the "District Two mold." Sure, she enjoys fighting and using weapons, but she can't keep a straight face. With her ultra-hyper personality she's known as "Rabbit" back home. Can she get her act together before the biggest test of all?

**D3:Frankie Verna- **Frankie's a tough girl. She's kicked plenty of her abusive stepfathers to the curb. And now she's volunteered to escape her stepfather and hopes to return and save her sister. Is it worth the risk? Or will she fall hard, leaving sister Jamie to fend for her own?

**D3:Rendwick Ambrosia- **Rendwick and his best friend Alice have always planned on living together when they grow up, especially when their fathers treat them like slaves. After Rendwick is reaped he promises her that he'll return home in one piece with a house in the Victor's Village.

**D4:Lillith Gold- **She's a pretty girl with an ugly hiding place. Seven, soon to be eight mounds surround it, each with a rotting body underneath. Lillith's stepfathers abuse and rape her and she's gotten revenge on each. And now Lillith is ready to unleash her wrath on the tributes this year.

**D4:Sanus Chinsky- **Sanus thinks he has what it takes to win this year's Hunger Games, but his cocky attitude could test his luck. Your average Career is ready for some action.

**D5:Lani Baldova- **This District Five girl lives and breathes on drama. She's pretty and strong, but under too much pressure she could explode! What happens when she finds out she'll be joining this year's tributes?

**D5:Tar Armay- **Tar's your average boy, kind, and sweet- oh, except he's dealing with schizophrenia. And the voices won't stop in the arena! They'll make him do things worse than imaginable, just pray you won't ally with him.

**D6:Cassandra Lampret- **Cassandra's artistic. She loves drawing and writing anything. She lives with her sister Shelia and father, who's moped in his old wooden rocking chair ever since his wife died in the Dark Days. Cassandra and Shelia need structure and help caring for their dad, but can that happen if Cassandra's reaped?

**D6:Konan Phillian- **Konan and his family are close. So close they've formed a band that plays for free in the streets of District Six. So close that when Konan's brother is reaped, volunteering is out of the question. Can Konan's family live without him? Vise versa?

* * *

**I got this idea from katsparkle13 who has an amazing SYOT about to start with some openings if you'd want to check it out!:)**

**I'll do the other tributes after I publish the Reaping Part 1. VOTE THIS CHAPTER FOR THE TRIBUTES SO FAR!  
**

* * *

**Voting**

**1-**

**1-**

**1-**

**1-**

**1-**

**Remember to vote. If you don't vote on each chapter your character will be blood bathed. If you want, I like to see the reasons behind your votes! If you don't put reasons, that's okay too! Don't feel like you need to put last names too, unless you don't mind!:)**


	4. Reaping Part One

**The Reaping**

_Everyone you know, is trying __**smooth**__ it over,  
Trying to find a way to make the __**hurt**__ go away,  
But, I won't let you make the great __**escape**__,  
I'm __**never**__ gonna watch you checking out of this place  
I'm not gonna __**lose**__**you**__._  
_'Cause the passion and the pain are gonna keep you __**alive**__  
__**Someday**__._

Author's Note:** The rest of this story will be in different characters' POVs. Everyone will get their fair share, so don't worry about that. I think that it is easier to do the reaping like this. I hope you all agree and enjoy this chapter! After this there is one more reaping chapter, then we're off to the Capitol- already! I am not going to do the train ride. Remember to review if you would like your character to survive the bloodbath! The lyrics in this chapter do not belong to me. They belong to P!NK in her song **_**"The Great Escape."**_

**District One**

"Almost done yet, Luke?" a chirpy clear voice calls into the training center. Skye Emerald waits for her brother while flipping a lock of her thick red hair over her shoulder. She sits on a small wooden bench right outside of the center.

"No," Luke answers plainly. Skye rolls her eyes, but smiles. She can wait. The only reason they have to get ready- the reaping, is even worse than training for Skye. She actually doesn't mind training at all, until the avoxes start to get involved.

After ten minutes of waiting, Luke finally steps out from training with his girlfriend Romilda on his shoulder. Romilda is the classic District One girl with her golden colored hair and bright blue eyes and tan skin. Romilda has always been fond of Skye like everyone else. Although Skye might act a little differently than all of the spear throwing girls of District One, she's still well-liked.

"Are you guys ready for the reaping?" Skye asks, looking from his brother to his girlfriend.

"Yeah. I think I'll volunteer next year," Romilda says with a grin. Skye's never planned on volunteering even though she's already seventeen, along with Romilda. Luke is eighteen, so this is his last year.

"Really?" Luke questions her, new to this conversation.

"Mmhm! I could totally win the Games!" Romilda turns her eyes to Luke with hunger hidden behind them. "Plus, that would mean we'd get our own place at the victor's village!" Skye looks away awkwardly and heads up to the town square.

Glass Morgans is also walking up to the square with a posse of petite perfect little blonde girls, who look like clones of each other. Glass smiles as he turns around to give them a devilish smirk. The girls sigh and one or two overly excited girls wave their hands in front of their faces, trying to cool themselves down. Glass walks over to a small bench and taps a seat next to him and one of the girls sits and Glass brushes the others off and they disappear.

"Silk, I love you," Glass smiles, reaching in to kiss the girl.

"I love you too Glass," Silk grins, kissing him back. Glass messes with a lot of girls, it's his _thing. _But none are like Silk. Maybe it's because Silk messes with other guys too. "I love you" is such a loose term in District One.

One of the only girls Glass hasn't managed to lock-lips with walks by, frowning at the two. She flips her red hair in disgust and heads off. Skye's had enough of this District One idiocy.

"GLASS!" A soft voice calls, but it is merely in his head. It frightens him, but he's heard it so much he's grown used to it. It is Amber. Her ghost whispers things to him. Glass ignores it, still making out with Silk. After a minute he stands back up and tells Silk he's going to the reaping. She frowns and makes a procative pose on the bench, trying to lure Glass back and tease him at the same time.

"No, I've got to go, I'm going to volunteer this year," Glass grins.

"Really? Well then we'll have to continue this in the goodbyes,"

"Whatever Silk," Glass shrugs, but he's truthfully looking forward to seeing her for one last time. Glass knows he won't be coming back. He doesn't want to.

He'd kill himself here and now, but he wants to have more fun. And he thinks the arena is the perfect place. Avenging Amber will be easy.

She died in the rebellion eight years ago, when she and Glass where ten. He's always blamed her death on himself and his parents, for kicking them out of the house and onto the streets. Glass has always thought there could have been a way to save her. That he could have used more medicine sooner, or something.

The reaping goes by too slowly for both Skye and Glass. They sigh at the video, Amber in Glass's mind. When the girls take a turn to be reaped the redhead is chosen. Everyone stays silent, not a volunteer in sight.

Then Glass volunteers, shooting his hand into the air and racing upstage. Skye looks at him sadly, and Glass stares back, seeing her as prey.

**District Two**

Canzi Greysabr sighs as she heads out of the training center, her heart hopeful that she has just completed her last day ever. Canzi plans on volunteering today at the reaping. She can't wait to get out of this hell. Yes, it's home to her friends and family and everyone she loves, but she doesn't like the "District Two mold." Being serious has always been a problem for her…

"Hey Rabbit!" Sabrina yells through the crowd of trainees. Canzi's small pointed ears and snub nose (that twitches when she's mad) gives her the nickname.

"Hi sis! How's training?" She asks, but she already knows the answer. Sabrina _does _fit the mold, leaving Canzi looking naïve and kind of dumb.

"It's pretty good… are you still going to volunteer today?"

"Yep! I am, and- guess what? I'm going to get a home at the Victor's Village and you and-" she stops for a minute, staring at Sabrina's dark brown boots, "- Sabrina, you have mud on your boots," She wipes it off then looks back up to Canzi expectantly.

"And?"

"What?"

"Canzi, what were you saying?"

"Oh! The Victor's Village will be so fun, don't you think 'Sab? We'll live next to _celebrities- _I'll be a celebrity! And I can escape training! THIS. WILL. BE. AWESOME! I can't wait!" She says, taking out her inhaler to help her rapid breathing. It starts either in training, midst a run, or when she's talking one speed too fast.

Across town a boy with the name of Sceptor Ashlander meanders down the winding street. His younger sister Orchid clutching his big hand. His other sister Jessamine scowls when Sceptor reaches for her's. Ever since becoming a teenager, Jessamine's been acting like she's "too cool" for Sceptor. He doesn't really mind, in fact he ignores her independence.

"Sceptor- Why isn't Mama coming to the reaping? Isn't it mandatory?" Orchid asks, her eyes searching the street.

"No. She isn't coming because she's been excused,"

"Why?"

"Because Orchid, you know the exceptions… Mama's bedridden."

"Oh. I forgot," Orchid bats her eyes and turns away.

As the kids keep walking down the street two seventeen year old boys walk by. One sticks his foot out in front of Sceptor. He doesn't fall, but stumbles just a bit.

"Watch it blockhead!" They laugh and continue down the road.

Minutes later the Ashlander children are at the town square, all checked in and ready. Sceptor has told them both that he'll be volunteering this year. He thinks he'll make it back. Sceptor won't even consider the consequences.

"Welcome District Two! A lovely day here- as always!" Mim Derimo claps her pudgy hands, her eyes welling with tears. "A year has passed since I've gotten to see your smiling faces!" Mim starts, but she's interrupted by the video of the Dark Days. After the short film ends she grins from ear to ear. She wears a furry light pink dress and obnoxiously high heels.

"Now- on with the reaping! My main gals shall be first!" Mim smiles, her new facelift stretching. Her hand grabs a piece of paper and calls,

"ADELAIDE REID!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" A small girl pipes up in the fifteen year old section.

"Gah! You guys are so fabulous- and brave!" Mim shakes the girl's hand. "What's your name?"

"Canzi Greysabr!" She grins, practically bouncing up and down from the excitement.

"Nice to see you Canzi. Now to the gentlemen!"

"MILLO WIST!"

"I VOLUNTEER!"

"And your name is?" Mim asks the tall boy. He has a kind-looking face.

"Sceptor. Sceptor Ashlander, 'Mam!"

"Ooh… very nice! OUR TRIBUTES OF DISTRICT TWO!" Mim cheers, grabbing the hands of the tributes and raising them in the air. They shake hands, suddenly thinking they don't belong.

**District Three**

Frankie Verna brushes her raven-black hair off of her face, feeling the curved scar underneath her eyebrow as she squishes down into her bed. Her mother gave it to her. It was an accident from years ago, but it still makes her frown. Well, making a scar was an accident, but slapping Frankie across the face was not.

Frankie and her mother's boyfriend had gotten into a fight, like they always did, but this time Frankie was no longer the underdog- this time she was on top. She ended up kicking the boyfriend out of the house for hitting her poor little sister Jamie. Then Ms. Verna had stormed into the main room, furious, and slapped Frankie across the face. Her fingernail accidentally caught skin and tore it off, revealing fresh blood.

Frankie heaves a sigh. Reaping day always sucks. Watching children ripped out of their parents' arms and thrown into a place they'd never return from can damper a mood. She pushes herself off of her twin bed and heads out the door. Just as she's about to go down the hall she hears _his _voice. Her mother's new husband- Voltage. His voice sounds stern and angry, but what's new.

"I promise! I swear- I didn't take it!" Jamie squeaks.

"Tell me where it is! I know you've hid it!" Voltage shouts to Frankie's 8 year old sister.

"OW! It wasn't me!" Her voice is desperate now, and Frankie grows with horror.

"Take what?" She gulps, entering into the room, staring at the place Jamie's rubbing her arm.

"My ring, you stupid girl!" He shouts at Frankie, she recoils at the smell of his breath.

"I know where it is," Frankie says slowly.

"Show me!"

"Okay, follow me," Frankie hides a smirk, planning on leading him outside, only to run back in and lock him out.

Rendwick Ambrosia sits on the curb of the road. A cigarette is in his mouth.

"Alice, whens the last time your father hit you?" Rendwick asks his best friend.

"Yesterday," she says calmly, staring at a speck in the road. "What about you?"

Rendwick shrugs, "This morning." Both Alice and Rendwick have "father problems." They beat their children, and Rendwick's dad went so far as to kill his mother.

"Can't you stay with Tommy or Jadde and Ellise?" Alice asks, looking over a bruise on Rendwick's leg. Tommy and Jadde are Rendwick's older brothers who moved out of the house as soon as they got jobs. Ellise is Jadde's girlfriend.

"No. They'd hate that, I'd be a burden."

"Seriously? That's harsh… I'd let you stay with me, but it's probably just as bad."

After a few minutes of silence Rendwick suggests going to the reaping. They throw the cigarettes in the trash and head to the town square. Alice and Rendwick only smoke two a week, but the reaping's a special occasion…

District Three has two mentors- Aimee Drayton and Breeze Storms. Both stand on the stage and help the escort up the stairs.

"What's up District Threeee!?" He says slyly, grinning at all of the girls. "How 'bout one for the ladies!" The escort, Tomas Rode picks a name from the bowl.

"ANNALISE NORTH!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" A girl with black hair calls.

"OH GURL! We have ourselves a vol-un-teer! A volunteer folks! What's your name babe?"

"Frankie Verna," the girl says calmly. She's volunteering to escape her step-father… her only concern right now is Jamie. Hopefully in the time she's gone Voltage won't hurt her too bad. She's asked her friend to take care of her though.

"FAH-RANKAY! Gurrrrrrl!" Tomas claps, shaking the girl's hand. "Now for the gentlemen!" Tomas sings as he grabs a name quickly.

"Let's see, who do we have here? RENDWICK AMBROSIA!" A boy steps out from the crowd, his face slightly sad, but mostly determined. He'll do this for Alice.

"How ya' doing boy? You ready to be tossed into these Games with this princess?" He nudges to Frankie, who tries to hide her laugh. "DISTRICT THREE HAS TRIBUTES!" Tomas cheers.

Frankie and Rendwick smile at each other, thinking that they would have a greater chance of survival if they worked together.

**District Four**

The waves brush against the shores of District Four, spreading the sand around the beach and pushing up seaweed in the process. A petite tan foot kicks the sand off the surface, revealing multicolored pebbles. Lillith Gold smiles, adjusting her one-size-too-small bikini, trying to find a less obvious way to show off her body. Her silky brown hair falls over her face and she blows it over momentarily.

She's on her way to her "hiding spot," her favorite place to go before the reaping every year. It's a place only she knows about. Although many other people have probably walked by it or even on top of it, no one knows what truly lies beneath the sand and pebbles, except this teenage girl.

Lillith makes it to her private place and sits in the sand, probably getting a bunch of particles stuck to the bottom of her bikini. Lillith counts the small bumps in the sand and grins satisfactorily. Seven. Seven dead bodies. Five of them are her loathsome stepfathers' and the other two are the results of kiss and tell. Only, it's a little more extreme than that in Lillith's messed up life.

But she didn't become a slutty girl all by herself. She had more than enough help from her haunting mother, who forced her into prostitution by the age of twelve. Nor did her thirst for blood or slight insanity come naturally. Those came with years of physical abuse.

Now she sits, glaring at each small mound of sand. Another will most likely join them soon. Her most recent stepfather deserves an "accident" to the head. So does her mother, but that would mean Lillith would be sent to a filthy orphanage.

On another side of town a boy with perfect blonde hair and crisp blue eyes struts towards the town square. A crowd has already gathered. Children are separated by age. This boy walks confidently over to the sixteen year old section. A bunch of his friends gossip about the seventeen year old girl a few rows away. She's worn a completely see-through shirt with a bikini bottom. Sanus Chinksy looks away sheepishly as they're escort stumbles onstage in a ruffled blue dress with a wave stitched into it. She's always tried to "fit in" to District Four by wearing outfits sporting fish and ocean themes, but it only makes her stand out more.

"Good morning District Four! As you _all _ know, I am your escort, Dew Shama! Are you all excited for the reaping? Oh, who am I kidding?! Of course you are!" Only a few psychotic tributes cheer, others smirk like Sanus, and a few keep blank expressions on their faces.

The video of the failed rebellion rips banages off freshly healed scars. It was only eight years ago after all. Sanus doesn't know anyone who was killed in the war, but his mother did, before she died. Mrs. Chinsky passed giving birth to her only son. Her husband never remarried, changing his focus to Sanus's training.

"Lovely! Now, let's skip to the best part, shall we? Alright… girl's first!" Dew claps her hands together before plunging one into the bowl and delicately withdrawing a small folded piece of paper.

"Nimi Brikka!" She smiles, looking at the crowd.

"I VOLUNTEER!" The girl with the see-through shirt screeches. Her coffee colored eyes look crazed as well as the sadistic grin plastered onto her pretty face.

"And your name would be…"

"Lillith Gold,"

"Now for the boys," Dew turns away from the new tribute and reaches for another slip of paper. She clears her throat. "Samuel Fox!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" The blond boy shoots his pale hand into the air.

"I'm Sanus. Sanus Chinsky," He says with a cocky smile.

"OUR TRIBUTES OF DISTRICT FOUR!" Dew hollers, taking a hand from each of them and raising it into the air. She drops their arms and tells them to shake.

"We're going to have great fun," Lillith smiles when she grabs Sanus's hand.

**District Five**

Lani Baldova skips across the paved walkway of District Five, singing to herself and waving to everyone she passes, sometimes squealing and going to hug her friends. She smiles broadly and flips her dark hair over her shoulder. She wears a pretty dress with a white scarf hanging over her neck.

After going on a happy morning stroll Lani walks back to her house, which is located on a huge field. Her only nearby neighbor is an old man who gives her the chills. She quickly walks up the front steps and gets inside, not wanting to be seen by him.

"BIANCA! Are you ready yet?" Lani shouts, taking a seat at the kitchen counter. Bianca's probably upstairs getting dressed for the reaping, while Lani's other sister Zoe is most likely in her room, shutting everyone out- like always.

"Yeah!" Bianca shouts back.

"ZOE! You need to come too!"

"I'm coming!"

Her parents walk through the front door with Tinka in her mother's arms. Tinka is Lani's cat, well _one _of her cats. She has four, and then some strays have shown up over the years, poor little things!

"Tinka!" Lani coos, walking over to the black and white cat and stroking it. Just then Bianca stomps down the stairs. Then comes Zoe, who is rather pretty with her long hair and heart-shaped face. All of the Baldovas' are though- Lani's silver eyes make her look even more so.

A boy from a whole different neighborhood waits for the reaping too, his hands in his pockets and his head down. Tar Armat never fits in. His fingers twitch for a moment, tapping his leg. A kind-looking old man walks peacefully down the street. Tar watches him, wondering why he's all alone.

_Tell that old man you hate his shirt._ A strict but whispering voice says in his head. _Or else Libbi dies. _

Tar shudders, thinking of his two year old sister.

"I hate your shirt," he mumbles. The old man looks up sadly, then continues on his walk. "Sorry." He doesn't know it, but he suffers with schizophrenia.

Tar decides to go to the town square. When he arrives an annoying escort walks onstage diligently. District Five was awarded Pippy Reeds for winning the Hunger Games last year.

District Two has one victor along with District One. District Three has two victors. And District Four, District Five, District Six and District Eleven all have one victor.

Pippy smiles genuinely, then shows the video, still smiling and then moves on with the reaping.

"Girls will go first, okay? You're all used to that now though…" She grins again, and puts her hand in the reaping bowl.

"LANI BALDOVA!" As soon as the name is read, a girl with dark hair falls to the ground screaming. She pounds her fists on the ground. When a girl next to her reaches to help her Lani screeches at her, pushing the girl. Several peacekeepers move over to her awkwardly and when she won't stand for them, they carry her onstage. Tears fall down her cheeks as she glares at the audience, also known as "the-people-who-didn't-volunteer-for-her."

"Welcome young lady! Now, I shall proceed to the boys!" Pippy calls, then picks a white crumpled up piece of paper.

"JULES REESE!"

_Volunteer for the Games Tar. Or kill your mother._

The voice haunts the poor boy as he say glumly, "I volunteer," Several gasps riffle through the crowd as the small child stumbles upstage.

"And your name is-"

"Tar Armat,"

"Well, here are our tributes for District Five!" Lani and Tar smile at each other, Lani's face stained with mascara mixed in tears.

**District Six **

Cassandra Lampret waltzes through her small house, humming softly to herself. Her sister Shelia grins at her, then continues to sew a scarf. Cassandra isn't sure where Shelia got her knitting skills. She smiles back, moving towards her.

"Reaping day's here," Cassandra mumbles, her dark brown eyes turning down to the floor.

"I know. I can't wait to turn nineteen, then I'll be away from this day- no, I can't wait until _you _turn nineteen in three years… then we can all stop worrying!"

Cassandra nods, then heads to the dishes, cleaning and scrubbing each one until it returns to its white and shiny previous state. Ever since their mother died, the children of the Lampret house have taken over the chores, leaving their father to mope around, or sulk in his rocking chair. The family barely gets by, but thanks to Shelia, they have enough food to live off of.

After finishing the necessary chores Cassandra rushes upstairs. She sits in her little rickety white desk. Its paint is peeling off, letting the light colored wood below show through. She takes out a small book full of her sketches and starts flipping past each page.

Once Cassandra reaches the portrait of her mother, she stops. Underneath she's written a short poem about the bombs raining down in the city the day she died. When she showed Shelia this drawing she started to cry, asking Cassandra to put away the sketch, although it was rather lovely. Now Cassandra stares out her window, distracted by a blonde boy with a relaxed looking figure.

It's Konan Phillips, the shy boy from a District band. Cassandra has always been fond of their music, and it's about the only thing that will take her father out of his daze.

The young boy brushes a curl off of his face, his blue-grey eyes shining from the sun overhead. His black shoes tap the cobblestone street, setting off light echoes. The song he sang last night rings in his head,

_Remember, remember the fifth of November  
Gunpowder, treason and plot.  
I see no reason why gunpowder, 'n treason  
Should ever be forgot..._

Konan knows that it has dark meaning. The band played it specifically for the approaching reaping. The family and people who watched sang along, clapping with the beat. Konan and his sisters Eilliac, Danielle, and Hailey along with Danielle's twin Danny all sing in the family band, though eighteen-year-old Hailey mostly writes the songs, or teaches the family the traditional ones.

The town square is already crowded with people by the time Konan arrives. He feels more comfortable in a crowd and less singled out. Maybe that's why he loves his family so much, with its nine members not including himself.

Thinking about them now makes Konan nervous- there is all the more chance one will be reaped! The tesserae had to be taken this year, and Konan offered to split it with Hailey, who is just as selfless as her brother.

Parka Loper attempts to balance on her heels, but makes a fool of herself, like every year.

"Alright District Six! I know you are the home to the morphlings and trains that are never used and live in poverty and only have one victor- but, I think we could have a winner this year! Let's show the Capitol that we are worthy and capable of greatness!" Instead of getting a round of applause for her semi-positive attitude, Parka gets eye-rolls and looks of disgust and pity.

The video plays and Cassandra flinches when she sees the bombs dropping from the sky, thinking of her poor mother.

"Now, let us start! Ladies first, as always!" Parka fishes around in a small bowl and snatches up a name, holds it up and squints. "Wha- what does this say?" she whispers to the stony mentor sitting behind her. She rolls her eyes and takes a peek.

"CASSANDRA LAMPRET!" the mentor, Rose Wallis says, eyeing the crowd sourly. The girl takes her time, slowly realizing that she has been called. Her eyes frantically look about, then her feet start to move, and she makes her way to the stage.

"Now for the boys," Parka grabs another name. "DANNY PHILLIPS!" Is announced tribute as well. Konan's heart sinks. The tesserae didn't matter in the end.

"I volunteer!" he says softly, as the audience parts for him. "I volunteer as tribute,"

"What is your name, dear?

"Konan Phillips," he says, gazing into the crowd, and watching Danielle collapse to the floor while Danny looks frozen in fear.

Cassandra and Konan shake hands, never meeting each other's eyes.

**Voting**

**1-**

**1-**

**1-**

**1-**

**1-**

**Remember to vote. If you don't vote on each chapter your character will be blood bathed. If you want, I like to see the reasons behind your votes! If you don't put reasons, that's okay too! Don't feel like you need to put last names too, unless you don't mind!:)**

**REVIEW LAST CHAPTER! If you want your tribute to survive:O.**

**ALSO, TEARING AT THE SEAMS PEOPLE- I'm using the tributes as mentors for these games, it does NOT mean that they have won. In fact, the reason I'm not updating yet is because I have a tie in the poll…**

**I'm sorry I feel like I did awful on District One:(. Sorry to their creators, but worry not- I will have more chapters featuring them before the games, so they can still get more sponsors etc.**

**A few people might have recognized the first names of children reaped then volunteered for… I used first names from tributes I've sent in before to other great SYOT's :). **

**I don't know why, but I pictured Romilda, in Skye's reaping to looks exactly like Kate on Pretty Little Liars. ;) I watch that show too much… I watch at least two episodes of season two a night, then read it for an hour… so a lot of my dreams feature PLL… Oh gosh I'm a freak… But I like it- mmhmm **

**Okay, what is up with you guys?! Almost every single tribute is 17. And no one submitted to the Careers, except for District Four. Everyone wanted District Four. So yeah, looks like you're just as sane as I am. **

**I tend to babble on a lot, so don't feel like you have to read these, just the first paragraph because I try to put them in order of importance… If there's a sponsor question, I will underline and italicize it so you all can see… Okay bye!:) This is 300 words of author's note…**

**-Sophie**


	5. Reaping Part Two

_Everyone you know, is trying __**smooth**__ it over,  
Trying to find a way to make the __**hurt**__ go away,  
But, I won't let you make the great __**escape**__,  
I'm __**never**__ gonna watch you checking out of this place  
I'm not gonna __**lose**__**you**__._  
_'Cause the passion and the pain are gonna keep you __**alive**__  
__**Someday**__._

**Hey! Find your favorite quote(s) in this chapter for sponsor points! :)**

**District Seven**

A small seventeen year-old girl sits criss-crossed on the oak wood floorboards of her room. She wears a tired, yet stressful expression with elbows on her knees and her fists on her cheeks. As she huffs a sigh a piece of her light brown hair falls over her face. Nina Rane thinks hard. The decisions she's about to make in the next few hours will change her life entirely.

Should she volunteer this year? Nina feels that she needs to. Her father abandoned her and her family seven years ago, when Nina was ten. The vision flashes into Nina's mind, like it does perpetually. Her father's stony face remains burned into her memory forever. The words he said before leaving, when he thought only Nina's mother could hear, however, will haunt her.

_Nina will never do anything with her life._

They eat away in the back of her mind, causing pain and longing. Mr. Rane didn't stop after insulting Nina though. He went on to inform Mrs. Rane that her son Dao was and will always be an idiot. Nina always felt like she was the reason for her father's abandonment until a year or so ago. She had been looking through her younger sister Daise's things and realized how little Daise looked like her father, but much like her mother. When Nina told her mom this, Ms. Rane had grimaced. After a month of interrogating and sneaking around, the truth spilled out. Daise wasn't Mr. Rane's son. Mrs. Rane had an affair. Shortly after feeling betrayed, Nina felt relived. At least it wasn't her fault he left. But the words still mock her… there must have been at least some truth behind them.

Nina shakes her head and stands up. She's made her decision.

Lukas Seon walks across District Seven. He's on his way to the reaping. When a small child approaches him, Lukas smiles.

"Sir, do you have any spare change?" The young kid is merely six. Lukas fumbles around in his pocket, pulling out three small gold coins.

"Yes, here you go,"

"Thank you!" he boy grins, then toddles off.

Lukas smiles back, then turns back to the winding road. When he sees what lies in front of him, his happiness sinks into the bowels of his heart, slowly fading.

Dead Man's River meanders through the woods, rushing water spills out onto the bottom of some of the trees. The river got its name years ago and has held up to its reputation. Three years ago, when Lukas was fourteen, he and his best friend Emmaline had wandered by it. Emmaline had dared Lukas to go in to prove he wasn't chicken. Lukas had laughed and waded in the water to his knees, which was good enough. Emmaline smiled at him and dove in giggling. She went much further in than Lukas, who couldn't swim. She came up for a moment, on her tip-toes. Then, a small wave rolled across her face, pushing her under for a while. Emmaline came up again and started to swim back to Lukas when another wave, this time much bigger swallowed her. Only that time Emmaline didn't come back up.

A lump forms in Lukas's throat, but he moves on, like always. He has to, right? Minutes later Lukas arrives at the town square, standing in the crowd of seventeen year-old boys.

"Welcome tributes! Happy Hunger Games!" The escort for District Seven, named China chirps. She shows the video from the Dark Days with a smile plastered on her done-up face.

"Now, for the moment we've all been waiting for!" China reaches into the reaping bowl and takes out a slip. She reads, "LULU CURBER!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" A girl calls, with determination in her sea green eyes.

"Oh goodie! A volunteer! What's your name, precious?"

"Nina Rane," she says.

"Lovely, Nina! Now onto the boys!" China takes another name and reads, "LUKAS SEON"

Lukas gulps, his heart sinking once more. As he walks onto the stage he envisions Emmaline crying in the crowd. As the citizens part for him he grimaces and meets Nina. They shake hands then are left awkwardly staring into the mob of people.

**District Eight**

Calico Weft smiles when her father appears in the kitchen. She hands him a plate with two scrambled eggs on it. He smiles back to her then sits down at the small table in the center of the kitchen with Cali's younger sisters Cashmerete and Lilli along with five year-old brother Tex.

Cali's been left with her father to maintain the household after her mother's mysterious disappearance three years ago. Lilli still thinks she's out there, waiting for them to find her, but Cali and her father have their own suspicions. In the rebellion nine years ago Cali's mother's father- Cali's grandfather had been one of the three leading rebels that attacked the Capitol. They've always thought it was for revenge.

"Are you ready for the reaping?" Mr. Weft says with his mouth full.

"Could I _ever _be?" Cali says sarcastically.

"I'm excited Daddy!" Tex shouts, spitting his breakfast across the room.

"No you're not!" Mr. Weft says seriously.

"Only joking!" Tex smiles sweetly. Then he plops out of his chair and walks into his room.

"You better be mister!" he replies, shaking his pointer finger. Mr. Weft laughs and gets up from the table.

Then Cali goes up to her room to change into her mother's dress, which she's chosen as her reaping outfit.

Raiden Brown's face twists when he hears the door to his room open. It creaks loudly, hurting his ears.

"Mr. Brown, I'm afraid you need to get dressed for the reaping," a nurse says, her voice monotone. She doesn't wait for Raiden to respond before leaving.

He frowns, looking up at the white bland walls and ceiling. The floor is made of black tiles that make Raiden's feet echo. Raiden takes the set of black pants an white shirt sitting on his bed. It's the only piece of furniture in the room. After Raiden gets dressed he waits for the nurse to return. He isn't allowed to leave until she comes back for him. In fact, the door is locked on both sides.

After a few more minutes Raiden's nurse comes in with a guard to escort him to the reaping.

As they leave the building Raiden looks back at the sign hanging over the door.

_Home for the Mentally Unstable_

Has been crossed out and underneath it reads in sloppy red paint

_INSANE ASYLUM _

Raiden frowns at it. It's true though… he lives at an asylum. It's for killing three girls and two boys in his grade and injuring fifteen. He had gotten his hand on a gun somehow. And now everyone in the District loathes him. Raiden is forced to wear a white gown from the mental hospital along with a set of shiny handcuffs.

When he finally arrives the escort has already started blabbing on about the Games. Then he fishes around in the reaping bowl for a slip.

"Calico Weft!" A girl with fiery hair and light freckles lets out a small cry. She puts a hand up in front of her face and cries behind it.

"And now for our male!" Nilo, the escort acts oblivious to the fourteen year-old's pain.

"Raiden Brown!" Several people gasp when the boy with a wild look behind his crystal eyes takes a step forward. Cali gulps with dread- an insane boy as her District partner… could it get any worse?

**District Nine **

Rye Thicket smiles at her long dress. It's her dead mother's. Her father has passed as well. Both of her parents had been killed the day after she was born from a couple of peacekeepers who thought they were smuggling food, which wasn't even true. Rye misses them, but she never knew them so there isn't much to miss.

Instead she's grateful that her aunt and uncle have taken her in. They have children so Rye's grown up with her headstrong cousins in this little shack of a home.

"RYE!? Are you ready yet?" Cousin Nancy asks. She's the oldest and a tad bit grumpy.

"Yeah, almost!"

She huffs a sigh and Rye finishes pushing her head through the neck hole of the dress. It's light pink with a lacey skirt and spaghetti straps. She slips her feet into a pair of shiny black flats and pulls a black headband through her bouncy light brown hair. Then Rye stomps into the main room to meet her cousins Nancy, Rose, and Baer.

"Ready?" Rose asks. She wears a gold dress with her hair in a fancy side pony.

"Yeah. I guess," Rye frowns slightly and follows her cousins out the door.

"I feel ya'. The reaping sucks, we all know that, but at least it's only once a year," Nancy pats Rye's shoulder. She's nineteen now and officially out of the reaping bowl. Baer just turned eleven, so she won't be in either. That leaves Rye and Rose, who's fifteen.

Across town a boy with auburn hair creeps by the riverbank, which is shallow enough to walk to the other side and only get your knees wet; he plans to wade across it.

Evan Keers lurks into the water, not wanting to be see be anyone, not because he's doing anything bad though. It's because he's trying to keep a secret. He and his blind brother Jeffers have a secret garden just past the river in which they grow food for their mother, who is unaware that her sons do this for her.

When Evan arrives Jeffers is already there. It's a miracle that he's able to manage to get across the river by himself, even with his cane. It might be because the brothers venture here often. Now's a special occasion though.

"Evan?"

"Yeah, it's me Jeffers," Evan smiles. There's a bush that lines the garden with a low wooden fence.

"Are you ready to try them?" Jeffers asks, referring to the only two strawberries left.

"Yes, on the count of three! One, two, three!" Evan shouts gleefully as they both pop the tasty berries into their mouths.

After that the boys go to the town center for the reaping, Evan guiding Jeffers along with their elbows linked. When Evan leaves Jeffers with their mother since he's outgrown the reaping this year, Evan walks briskly up to the seventeen year-old section.

"WELCOME DISTRICT NINE!" Nika, the escort's microphone is on a bit too loud. They watch the retched video and continue on in the reaping. When it comes time, Nika sticks his long pale bony fingers into the glass bowl, and they pull out a piece of paper that matches Nika's skin tone.

"RYE THICKET!" He blares into the microphone. A seventeen year-old girl steps out from the crowd. Her face is stony, except for her sea green eyes that search the crowd frantically. When she gets to the top step of the stage, slightly moping, Nika takes another slip and reads, "EVAN KEERS!" Another seventeen year-old makes his way to the stage. A soft cry comes from the adult section- Jeffers. He can't see his poor younger brother look sadly back at him, hoping that this won't be their last day together.

**District Ten**

A flash of strawberry blond hair comes for around a corner as its owner rushes to her house. Ash Sphere sprints up the cobblestone path, opens the door, then slams it. She plops onto the dingy brown couch. She's on the run from a couple of peacekeepers. They don't know where she is- and she doesn't want them to find out. It's all because her birth parents died when she was three. She doesn't even remember them, or know how they died. After that she moved in with her adoptive mother and father. They all lived happily for years until her father found something out- something he shouldn't have. Then, when Ash came home from school the next week both of her parents were dead, shot multiple times by a couple of peacekeepers.

They would've taken Ash's life too, but she hadn't been home and she wasn't the one who knew what she shouldn't. In the end, Ash managed to escape the orphanage and break into her old house, in which she stays in now. Ash doesn't want the peacekeepers to know she's living without parents _and _breaking in to houses.

Right now Ash sits down and twiddles her old wooden pencil in her boney fingers. She's a writer. A good one, too. The man who sells paper gives Ash a stack for free each month, but only if she'll share her work with him and the rest of the District. Today she writes about the reaping, which makes sense, she supposes.

Across the town a small orphanage sits tucked in-between two tall factories. Its humble brick walls keep the building standing. Matthias Stitch sits inside, curled up into a tight ball in his covers. When his alarm goes off he jumps up and smacks it, but misses barely and hits the side, shooting it off of his nightstand. He sighs and gets out of his warm bet to turn it off and return the alarm clock.

He sets it down next to an old picture of his family. This was before it got ugly. It was nine years ago, when Mattie and his brother Match were only four. His sister Mahogany was six and the time and Mattie's parents looked happy. It's weird how much can change in a few years. Exactly eleven months after the photo was taken Mr. Stitch died in the rebellion. The family never regained itself after that. Then, in the fifth Hunger Games in some horrible twist both Match and Mahogany were reaped and later on killed. Mattie became an only child. A year later Mattie came home to find his mother slouched against a wall with blood surrounding her. A knife was a few inches away from her body. Mattie found a suicide note in her hand.

And now Mattie sits alone and broken, although he'll never admit it.

"Hello District Ten!" Quati Lupa says an hour later. Both Ash and Mattie stand in their age group without a parent or guardian praying for their safety. She continues on, grasping a name tightly in her pudgy fingers.

"Our female tribute this year is… ASH SPHERE!" the citizens of District Ten give Ash sympathetic looks, but she ignores them, keeping her face expressionless, although she's dying inside.

"Welcome Ash! Now we'll also be taking… MATHIAS STITCH!" she calls. More melancholy glances are given to the tributes, but no one has the heart or death wish to enter these Games.

**District Eleven**

A small girl by the name of Ivy Kludge sits nestled in between piles of books. Their pages are filled with picture of animals and facts corresponding to them. A dark red one sits in her hands. It's filled with birds and all things about them. Right now she has it open to a page about ravens. Apparently they used to be common in poetry and were seen frequently. Now, however, they are extinct and the poems have been lost long before the Dark Days.

"IVY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!? COME DOWNSTAIRS THIS INSTANT! ARE YOU AWARE THAT IT'S NINE O'CLOCK THIS MORNING ALREADY AND YOUR PARENTS HAVEN'T HAD BREAKFAST YET!?" Mrs. Thompson, Ivy's adoptive mother yells from downstairs.

Ivy takes a second to huff a deep sigh, but then she scrambles up from the mass of books and runs downstairs to make breakfast. After taking the last step Ivy stops, Mrs. Thompson has a small stick in her hands. She twirls it about and a sick smile crosses her face. Ivy gulps and races into the kitchen, but her "mother" grabs her by the wrist and whacks it ten times, then once on each cheek.

"I better teach you a lesson you foul brat. If it wasn't for Mr. Thompson and I you'd be a vagrant, mindlessly wandering the streets." She hisses. Ivy nods, sadly then goes to make breakfast.

In the Adams household, today is more than the reaping day. It's also an anniversary of something. Today for them represents death and potential death. Three years ago today Morgan Adams and his twin Morgana had been playing in the kitchen where their mother had been cooking. On accident she's started a small fire that eventually devoured the whole house. Mr. Adams had been upstairs working on making a bed frame. He never made it out. Morgan's older sister Yvonne had been out of the house for a moment, but then came rushing back it. She saved everyone, but her father and youngest brother Teddy.

Now, instead of getting ready for the reaping, the siblings and their mother mourn at the graves of Teddy and Mr. Adams. Morgana grasps Morgan's hand tears streaming down her face. Morgan looks over to Yvonne, who hangs her head down, her dark hair covering her face. Morgan can see little droplets of water coming off of her cheeks though. Yvonne's always believed she's the reason Teddy died, but Morgan thinks otherwise- if it hadn't been for Yvonne they'd all be ashes.

Morgan's other sister Angela has a worried expression on her face, but she never says anything.

Half an hour later the Adams family arrives at the reaping. Morgan and Morgana go into separate gender spots in their age group. Natashatia stands on the stage, her heels almost as tall as Morgan is wide. He secretly thinks the lower half of her body's plastic.

"Let's get started now ya'll," Natashatia has what was once called a "southern accent." "Our girl seems to be… uhm… PLUTO GREENE!" She calls.

"I VOLUNTEER!" A small girl pipes up. As soon as she's said it she regrets it, but only momentarily. Then she remember that it's either this small glimmer of hope, or death at the hands of her guardians.

Before she reaches the stage Natashatia already has reaped the next tribute, obviously not fazed by a volunteer from District Eleven.

"MORGAN ADAMS!" She yells. Everybody freezes. Then a boy jerks sideways into his sister's arms.

"'ANA! Please don't make me go! Please! I need to stay!" He cries. Then his sister cups his face with her hands and whispers in his ear. Before she can finish he's pulled out of her hands by peacekeepers and thrown on the stage.

"OUR TRIBUTES OF DISTRICT ELEVEN!" Natashatia grins, her job is done. Theirs is about to begin.

**District Twelve**

Sixteen year old Autumn Eshaya flips her head over and ties her hair into a loose ponytail. She slips on a long leather coat, property of her older brother and rushes out of the house and down the street. She doesn't stop spriting until she reaches the _Animal Safe Haven. _Autumn grins in excitement an pulls open the glass door. When she steps inside she's met with the smell of wet dog. It's comforting for her, it smells like home.

"Welcome Autumn! I didn't think I'd get to see you this morning!" Doctor Rufa grins. She's the secretary of the organization. Autumn volunteers here and spends most of her time with the animals, walking them, petting and playing with them and feeding them. She knows every inhabitant by name. She has since she was five.

Autumn decides to spend time with one of her favorite dogs, Tide. He wags his tail, his shiny coat reflecting the bright lights above. Autumn pets Tide and feeds him, slipping in a little extra.

Then, ten minutes later Autumn tells Tide and Doctor Rufa that she has to get ready for the reaping. The Doctor wishes her luck.

"Hey Aiden-"

"Wake up-"

"The reaping's in five minutes-"

Aiden Jones jumps out of his covers. Three ten year-old triplets stand at the foot of his bed.

"WHAT!? FIVE MINUTES!?" He yells.

"Oh Aiden,"

"You're so gullible,"

"We were only joking! It's in an hour!"

Rusten, Ryan, and Reese alternate. Aiden glares at them for a moment, but it soon turns into a grin.

"I'll get you guys!" He jokes.

When Aiden stomps into the kitchen he finds that his mother has already prepared breakfast. Aiden smiles at her and thanks his mother, then gulps down three small pancakes. The triplets each stuff four pancakes into their mouths then gallop outside. Aiden's about to leave as well when his father calls to him.

"Aiden! I have a reaping-day-present for you!" Aiden's father owns the sweetshop in town. Now he holds out a handful of candies, most of them Aiden's favorite- chocolate. Aiden graciously takes a quarter of them and tells his father he'll save the rest for after the reaping.

Thirty minutes later the reaping is about to start. Midas Rapolio, the escort for District Twelve stands up at the microphone, although he's a good two feet too short. The mayor lowers it for him awkwardly.

"Now, now, now! Everybody! The reaping is among us! Our lady tribute is… AUTUMN ESHAYA!"

The small girl's eyes grow wide. The arena isn't a good place for a girl who can't kill a fly.

"And our gentlemale is… AIDEN JONES!"

This can't be happening. No. Aiden can't leave his family.

"Welcome tributes! I hope you're ready!" Midas smiles at them like the deranged Chesire cat.

…

_Everyone you know, is trying __**smooth**__ it over,  
Trying to find a way to make the __**hurt**__ go away,  
But, I won't let you make the great __**escape**__,  
I'm __**never**__ gonna watch you checking out of this place  
I'm not gonna __**lose**__**you**__._  
_'Cause the passion and the pain are gonna keep you __**alive**__  
__**Someday**__.  
_

…

**The next chapter will be way shorter than this one- heads up!:)**

**I saw a review saying voting was illegal and stuff, so now there is a **_POLL_**! It's on my profile. You can still choose five tributes to give points to an each time I update I'll redo the poll, so this is just like a legal way of doing it… I LOVE YOU! Thanks so much everyone for the bajillion reviews! Each one made my day:). After this chapter we'll be off to the Capitol! Whenever you want, you can check out my profile for my status on typing the next chapter, I'll tell you how far I've gotten and what to expect! Here's a tip for writing- listening to music helps SOOO much for writers block... KM.6000 actually told me that a while ago!;)**

**Also, I highly recommend listening to The Great Escape by P!NK. I can easily relate it to the reaping and it's a really pretty song. Each step in the story I'll have a different song. Both reaping chapters had this song by the way. If you're still reading this say "apple" in the review somewhere, but try to hide it, like say- One moment, I must fetch myself an apple… Okay? You'll get a point for your tribute if you do so! **

**So don't forget the poll, or to review:P I know, I'm quite greedy with them:D Thank you a bajillion times for all of them the last two chapters specifically! You guys rock! If this story gets 50 reviews by next chapter I'll do something… tell me what you'd want me to do in a review! OMG! Guys I got five stars in "Disturbia" in Just Dance 4. O.O I'm so proud of myself!**

**So far, every tribute submitted has gotten at least two points, but the average is about 5.8 so I think ya'll are doing pretty well! The favorites will probably get a POV in the Bloodbath countdownO.O Who has a fun run? Anyone? It's an app by the way… yeah, if you want to add me go ahead- my name's Pofa2 which is totally random. So yeah! Add me, but tell me who you are first! BLEHHHH! I just got spacers! I'm getting braces in a week or two- and up to 12 TEETH PULLED! O.O **

**Now you all are probably sick and tired of my babbling, so carry on (I love that song). Carry o-o-onnnn…. Carry on, carry on! Okay, for real this time…**

SPONSOR POINT QUESTION (2 pts.)- What was your favorite line/quote in this chapter?


	6. Parade

Put on your **pretty lies**, you're in the **city of wonder**

Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under

Better think twice, your train of thought will be **altered**

So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind's in **disturbia**, it's like the darkness is light

Disturbia, am I **scaring** you tonight?

Disturbia, ain't used to what you like

_D_/i/_s_/t/_u_/r/_b_/i/_a_

…

**Glass Morgans**

"Oh Glass- you look lovely!" My peppy stylist coos. I shrug. _What's new? _

"Thanks," I reply half-heatedly.

"Okay, now you and Skye have on matching outfits! Personally though, I think you look the best!" I smirk a little. Skye thinks she better than me, being "above it all" like she's some innocent angel. I doubt anyone who's grown up in District One could be that pure.

"Thanks," I mumble again. I wonder if Amber's pleased with me. This _is _the right thing to do, correct?

Ten minutes later both Skye and I are mounted on top of our golden chariot. Last year they were silver, but apparently gold is more flashy. A line of chariots sits behind us. Since I'm up front I can turn around to see everyone's faces, but if I was in the back like the weaklings from District Twelve, I'd merely see the back of their heads.

So, naturally, I glare down the row of tributes. I have no doubt that this year the Careers will join in an alliance. It's only happened three times in the history of the games, but after all this is only the Eighth.

"What are you doing?" Skye spits.

"Intimidating," I say quietly.

"I think there will be enough time for that in the arena," Skye says softly. Her voice sounds frail, like she worried about something.

"Why not start now?" I smirk.

"Whatever Glass," She rolls her eyes then turns away from me.

I look back to the tributes, scanning each one of their faces of any signs of fear. The tributes from Districts 2 through 4 all look ready, except maybe the boy from Three. He looks nervous, and now that I think about it, the girl does too.

The girl from Two, I think Canzi's her name, taps her foot rapidly. The boy next to her looks awkward, like he doesn't belong.

Behind them and the tributes from Three are the ones from Four, who look arrogant and anxious. The girl ajusts her bra, making her boobs look bigger. Her District partner stares at her like she's prey, but when the girl looks back up to him she seems the same way.

"DISTRICT ONE! Are you ready?!" Someone from backstage asks us. Skye and I both nod and the chariot lurches forward.

**Lani Baldova**

The Capitol crowd is amazing to say the least. They cheer us on and welcome us into their city. But then I remember that were here to be sacrificed… Tar, my District partner whispers to himself sometimes, I don't know whether to be afraid or pity him so I do both.

A giant 'whoop' erupts from the stands as the girl from Four flashes them. She has on a seductive grin. She's stealing away _my _audience! _Bi***._

"LILLITH!" they scream for her.

Lillith continues to take away my spotlight. I need to one-up her. So I scream. I scream louder than I ever have before. Even louder than when I was reaped.

"Punch me," I whisper to Tar so quietly no one can hear.

"What?"

"Just _do_ it, please," I beg him. Tar shrugs and then sticks his arm out and pops me on the shoulder lightly.

"TAR PUNCHED ME!" I gasp, and then pretend to faint.

The Capitol people stare at me. There. My spotlight's back. I slightly feel bad for Tar, but I don't think he minds!

**Lukas Seon**

The sight of the Capitol crowd makes me nauseous- this many people and more at home are _watching _me. I can't mess up. I won't mess up.

To calm myself I decide to give nicknames to the tributes. It's something that I always did at home. I start with whichever tributes stand out the most. It might even help me because I'm not too good at remembering _real _names.

My District partner would be "Queenie," from Drama Queen, though it appears she isn't the only tribute who's dramatic. The girl from Five just passed out from being punched in the shoulder.

And it looks like the boy from Eight is "Psycho" because he keeps laughing at himself and his eyes look wild. The girl next to Psycho is as far away from him the chariot will let her be. I can't blame her. In the train I watched the reaping. The commentators said the kid lived in an insane asylum for years. He was in for killing a couple of kids, then he went on trial where he was judged "mentally unstable" and instead of being executed, got locked up.

I award the girl from Two the name of "Recta," after a mutt in the past games. It was so quick the tributes never saw it coming. And from what I can tell, she's fast, especially by the way she taps her foot.

When I'm done I have nicknames for most of the tributes- Queenie, Psycho, Recta, Teddy, Little Red Riding Hood (a fictional character from the stories my mother used to tell me), and the Big Bad Wolf.

**Calico Weft**

I glance at my District partner. His brown eyes and hair are wild, even after hours of his stylist's work. We look like a pair of socks with different patches of every cloth imaginable is sewn together. Our outfits aren't the worst, however! The tributes from Three have wires sticking out of their arms and legs and black powder smeared on their skin. The girl's hair stands straight up, like porcupine quills. It looks like they've been electrocuted.

Raiden keeps mumbling to himself. I can't hear what he's saying, but I'm pretty sure it's the same thing over and over again. He stares straight ahead, like he's looking through everything.

I smile at the Capitol, waving my multicolored arm. They cheer and applaud me. A couple of the roses they throw at us land inside the carriage. I pick one up, careful of its thorns and kiss the top of it, and then chuck it back into the stands where a couple of greedy hands fight over it. Guilt and confusion swirl around inside me. These are our _enemies _and I am treating them like _friends. _

I huff a sigh, then slouch down in my seat, mad once again at the Capitol. Moments later we arrive at the President's mansion. He stands on his balcony, marble columns supporting it. The whole area suddenly seems deadly silent. That's when I finally hear it.

"_I wish I was better, I wish I weren't mad _

_Then maybe my friends wouldn't think me bad_

_I can't speak a word, I can do nothing wrong_

_Or else I'll be locked up all day long."_

It's the words Raiden's been mumbling all night. This is the first time I can hear them. Does he want _sympathy? _After killing my friends? After murdering innocents?

"WELCOME TRIBUTES!" The President interrupts my thoughts. "I am ever so glad to see you today! You look like a great bunch, and we cannot wait to see the show you put on for us! In a few weeks we will have a victor among us. One who has risen from the ashes of his competitors. Good luck tributes, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" The speech is short and frank.

Tomorrow's training, I realize. That's when the competition starts.

…

Put on your **pretty lies**, you're in the **city of wonder**

Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under

Better think twice, your train of thought will be **altered**

So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind's in **disturbia**, it's like the darkness is light

Disturbia, am I **scaring** you tonight?

Disturbia, ain't used to what you like

_D_/i/_s_/t/_u_/r/_b_/i/_a_

…

**This is short, I know, but those last two chapters kind of wore me out to be honest. Sorry If I did not mention your tribute yet, but everyone will have one POV at the Capitol. Two boys and two girls in each chapter! The Chariots are difficult for me to make into a good, well-thought-out chapter because I could so easily sum it up into a couple of sentences… **

**Again- THANK YOU for all of the reviews! I'm getting like 12.5 for each chapter which is by **_**far **_**the record for me in any story ever! I love each and every one of you!:) Thanks!**

**Training Day 1 is next! Here's the list of events for the days to come-**

**Training day 1, Training Day 2, Private Session Scores, Interview, and then Bloodbath Countdown/ Launch. Don't worry though because I'll put the Bloodbath up an hour or two after the Countdown so you won't have to wait too long!:)**

_SPONSOR POINTS: _ Review at least one of my poems. Either Vanished (Fannie aftermath) or Painted Smiles (about the Capitol Citizens) or Raining Blood (Mags' death). I'll give you two for each review!:)

_NEW POLL!: _Vote for five tributes!


	7. Training Day 1

…

_I know we've got it __**good**__  
But they've got it __**made**__  
And the grass is getting greener each day  
I know things are looking up, but soon _they'll take us down**  
**_Before anybody's knowing our name_

…

**Skye Emerald**

"Gobble, gobble!" our chipper escort claps her pudgy hands. "We have got an amazing day ahead of us! I bet you can't wait!" I nod, but really she couldn't have been more wrong. Today I'll have to act like everything's perfect. I'll pretend that participating in this hell is an honor.

"The Careers are looking strong this year," Glass says, chewing his food. I will be joining the Careers, sadly. I don't think I have much of a choice.

"They sure are! I think you two will fit right in!" She replies, her wide grin distracting me a bit.

"Yeah, I bet we will," I sigh, twisting my food around my fork.

"Don't you think that's a little rude, Skye?" Glass sneers at me. I glare back at him. Our escort and mentor smile appreciatively to Glass.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"Don't mumble please. I can't stand it," Our mentor scolds.

"My apologies fair lady, but may I please be excused from this _lovely _meal? I think I'll get ready for training, if you do not mind," I imitate her snooty accent before scooting my chair out from under the table, standing up, and walking into my room. I hear the escort scoff loudly and a smile creeps onto my face.

…

Glass and I step into the elevator without our escort or mentor. We already know what we need to do. We're dressed in black tight suits. There are red stripes on the short sleeves and red numbers on them too along with the front and back. Our pants are just as tight and go to our ankles. I tie my red hair back into a curly ponytail. Glass's muscles are more defined in the suit.

I notice him staring at me, hate in his eyes and I falter. _What? _Suddenly he leaps forward, his hands on my shoulders as he pushes me into the elevator wall with a _thud! _

"What the hell?!" I scream.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing. What do you think you're doing? Trying to get us killed? Do you think you'll survive by going your own way?!" He waits for a minute, but when I don't respond he continues. "You won't."

"How would you know?" I jeer at him.

"My- um… Nevermind. Just stop being so damn stubborn, okay?!"

"Why do you care about me?" I continue yo push him.

He stays silent for a minute before saying softy, "This isn't about you. None of this is,"

And then the elevator doors open and Glass shoots off of me. I don't think anyone saw him though.

But then I walk over to the girl from Four, who raises her eyebrows at me with a light smirk on her lips.

**Raiden Brown**

The school children surround me. I've been here before, in this place. Except this time it's different. There are five kids repeated around me. Three girls and two boys cloned multiple times. They all stare at me with devil red eyes. They want me dead, but they won't hurt me- I won't let them. They tried to hurt me before, but I killed them, and now they're back again for me.

Luckily weapons surround me on the wall. I have defense. They only have revenge. I smile at them, they have _nothing _compared to me.

I decide to walk over to the knives. They glint from the reflection of the lights. I smile at them. They will help me. They will be my only friends.

**Matthias Stitch**

So far training has been okay. No one really pays attention to me, except the Careers glance over once in a while. I think the boy from Four is the leader this year, from the way he orders everyone around. It seems odd to me that people can form relationships that quickly. Some people can't be trusted, yet they don't seem to care. Then again, maybe they're so cocky they think they'll be able to fight off any other members who up-rise against them.

The brown and green paint I have smeared on my arms starts to hardern and itch. I've made myself blend in perfectly to the leaves of a bush. The trainer next to me nods.

"Good work boy. That'll be plenty useful in the arena," he says.

"Thank you," I smile softly.

"Oh man! That's really cool. How'd you do that?" A small girl asks next to me.

I hesitate. Do I want her to know my strategy? She looks at me expectantly, so I say, "You have to get the right blend of colors. You need more green than brown… Like this." I show the girl on a mat that we are stationed at.

"Okay, I think I get it. 'Mind painting on my arm?" She puts her creamy light brown arm in front of me. I look closely at it and see little scars all over.

"Sure. My name's Matthias, but I go by Mattie," I tell her quietly.

"Hi Mattie. I'm Ivy Kludge from District Eleven,"

"Nice to meet you," I say.

"Yeah, you too. So, what's your backstory?" I look at her, puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, a backstory, what happened before you were reaped," She says casually. I start painting her arm.

"Oh… that…. I don't have one," I lie, looking down at the ground.

"Everyone has a backstory- some are just better than others,"

"Really? What's your backstory then?" I ask her.

"Well, mine's one of the 'bad ones,' I guess. My parents died and I moved on to get abusive foster parents. Now your turn."

"Nothing's happened to me. I've lived a fine life," I don't know why, but I don't want to tell Ivy about my life, or my family. I think it's better left unsaid.

"Whatever, Mattie. I'll crack you someday," She giggles.

She'd better make it soon. I might not live long enough to tell it.

**Autumn Eshaya**

My hands act furiously, tying knots out of thick light brown rope. My District partner Aiden and I are training together, although we aren't sure whether to have an alliance in the arena or not. Even though I like the thought of home, it can be dangerous. Insanity isn't rare in the arena, in fact I think one of the tributes has already gone mad. It's rather hard to watch.

"Are you ready?" Aiden looks at me. I nod and we go to another station. We plop down next to the girl from Two. It appears that the Careers have split up for a moment to go their own ways. Surprisingly, she smiles genuinely at the both of us.

"Welcome to the dodging station! Here you'll learn how to avoid getting hit," The trainer says to us. "We will take turns. Canzi here, will demonstrate since she's already gone,"

Canzi stands up quickly, bouncing to her feet.

"First, you need to get in a loose position," he gestures to Canzi, who's muscles relax. "Then, you put your hands in front of vital organs, or your head. Whichever you want." Canzi gets her hands in front of her face in fists. "Next, prepare to duck, roll, or block an attack. Ready Canzi?" he asks. She nods. I notice her ears twitch a bit.

The trainer throws a punch at the girl. She hits the floor, then swipes her leg at the trainer's feet, knocking him to the ground. He winces.

"Wait… should I have not done that?" Canzi bites her nail.

"Umm… it's alright," he groans, then stands back up. "I think these two get the picture,"

"Yeah. Thanks Canzi. Thank you," Aiden nods to both the girl and the trainer.

We go on practicing for a while until we feel confident in our dodging. Tomorrow we'll come back and learn weapons.

…

_I know we've got it __**good**__  
But they've got it __**made**__  
And the grass is getting greener each day  
I know things are looking up, but soon _they'll take us down**  
**_Before anybody's knowing our name_

**I have to go! That was a pretty fast update, if I do say so myself! Sorry for any errors, I don't have time to correct them if I want to update today! **

**No new poll up yet! Thanks for the review!:)**


	8. Training Day 2

…

_I know we've got it __**good**__  
But they've got it __**made**__  
And the grass is getting greener each day  
I know things are looking up, but soon _they'll take us down**  
**_Before anybody's knowing our name_

…

**Rendwick Ambrosia**

_Where am I? _I wonder, glancing around. Tall dark walls enclose me into a room. The ceiling is so high that I can barely see it. I try to move, but my arms and legs are restricted. Is this the Capitol's way of punishing me for something? I didn't do anything bad!

A high-pitched scream comes from above. I look up at the ceiling to see a small figure coming towards me. A mass of blonde hair rushes downwards. As the figure grows closer, the scream continues louder. I make out a flash of blue cloth with white lace. It looks vaguely like the dress Alice wore to the reaping just a few days ago. That's when it dawns on me- this _is _Alice.

"ALICE!" I cry, sprinting underneath the falling girl. I wait for impact, but it never comes. I look up, startled to see her with strings attached to her joints that latch onto the ceiling. Her scream stops short as she remains suspended.

"Alice." This time my voice is no more than a muffled plea. "What's happened to you?"

"You're a puppet Rendwick. You're stuck, floating, waiting for the unevitable- death. You _will _die Rendwick. You're lying to yourself if you say that you won't. Because the Capitol controls your strings and they want a _victor. _You are nothing but a self-centered coward, Rendwick."

"Alice, I… I thought you-"

"Aww, poor wittle Wendwick! You thought I loved you too? Please, I just hung out with you to get closer to your brothers. It's too bad their 'good-looks' wasn't passed on to you." She scoffs.

"Mister Rendwick! My dear boy, wakey-wakey!" I jolt up. My escort is at the door in _my _room, not the one in my nightmare.

"Wha-?"

"Training's today, son! Bright 'n early!" he calls. I moan and get up.

…

Two hours later I'm standing with Frankie. Her hair's tied into a straight blonde ponytail.

"Can you do it?" She grumbles.

"Why me?" I ask.

"Because, I picked him out!"

"Fine. But it isn't my fault if he says 'No!' I told you that I'm not good with people!" I crack a small grin.

"Liar! You asked me be your ally and I didn't think twice!" She laughs, playfully punching my shoulder. I smile to her, and walk over to the boy from Six. He's at the weight station. For his slim figure he can throw them surprisingly far.

When I stand in front of him I say, "Hi. Um, I'm Rendwick. My ally Frankie and I were watching you throw weights. You're really good,"

"Uh, thanks! I'm Konan Phillian." He says. I notice his shoulders are set at an angle that makes him appear relaxed.

"Frankie and I aren't the strongest of tributes, and we think that it's a necessity in the arena, so we were wondering if you'd like to join forces with us. You know, be allies?" I let out a breath.

"No pressure or anything, but what do you have that I don't?" Konan says curiously.

"District Three's known for its wits. We both have high intelligence levels. I know how to make poison out of just about anything and Frankie's strong emotionally. We're both determined to win and if we can't claim the victory ourselves we'd give it to our allies,"

"Sounds good- I'm in." Konan smiles genuinely.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It didn't really matter what you told me you and Frankie were good at, I was just curious."

I lead Konan to Frankie. I introduce them to one another and we begin making a strategy. Our alliance looks strong- Alice, I'll be home before you know it.

**Lillith Gold**

"Okay, so we need a strategy in the arena," Sanus tells the Careers and me.

"Yeah… so?" I say slowly.

"We _need _one or else we'll all be lost out there. I need some ideas. You guys need to think,"

"- and isn't that _your _job, 'Mister-Career-Leader' or are you willing to step down already?" I smile at him.

"Since when is that _my _job? I don't have to do anything!"

"So you expect to sit back and relax while we do all the dirty work? You aren't fooling anyone, idiot," Glass glares at him

"We have to do it, or else he'll _**CHOP**_off our heads!" Canzi cackles. When we all give her a funny look she adds, "I was just playing around… sheesh," Then she turns to glare at Sanus.

"Fine. Whatever. You guys can frolic around while I'm stuck thinking about a strategy," Sanus says sarcastically.

"Works for me!" Skye grins, then skips away. The rest of us follow suit.

"What's stuck up _his _butt!?" I say when we're out of earshot.

"Seriously. What a kill-joy," Glass sneers. His muscles twitch. I stare at them, then step a little closer. He looks at me uncomfortably for a moment, but in a flash it's gone. I put my mouth up to his ear.

"Are your pants on discount?"

"Um. No, why?" Glass asks out loud.

"'Cause if we were in my room they'd be 100 percent off," I whisper.

Glass laughs. I see Skye give me a long look of something I can't process. Before anyone can say anything else Sceptor asks, "What should we do now?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should divide and conquer… in pairs!" I suggest. "Everyone choose a partner!"

Skye looks at Glass slowly, but her eyes dart away when he asks me to be his partner. Now I know what that look was- jealousy. _Honey, if you think I'm going to stop because you throw me dirty looks, you better get ready for a reality check. He's __**mine. **__But I won't stop there- I'll crush any hope of a romance in these Games because these little boys are for me.___I give her a 'sincere' smile and link arms with Glass, strutting to the spear area.

"So, what's your specialty?" I smile at him.

"Spears, what about you?"

"I like sickles… dangerous… and sexy."

Glass mumbles something softly to himself with a smirk plastered on his face. He thinks I didn't hear him… but I did! He said two simple words. They seem like nothing. An airy compliment, I suppose. But to me it tells me that my job here is done.

Glass had whispered, "Like you."

**Ash Sphere**

Morgan Adams from District Six and I are allies. We found each other at the weaponry. Neither of us are too skillful with anything, but we still have a fighting chance at this. Right now, Morgan and I have headed back to the weaponry. The Careers lurk there, staring at us like prey, but Morgan and I both know that they aren't the only predators.

I grab a pair of axes. Swords are my best weapons, but I have decided to try out everything else in case that's all I have in the arena. Morgan is doing the same thing. He takes a bow and five arrows, while his main weapon is a dagger.

I chuck my first axe at the target. I smile slightly when I see that the blade has stuck into the surface. I see next that it's about a foot from the target. I hear laughter from the Careers, but it doesn't faze me. I throw my next axe and it lands (and sticks) only a few _inches _from the _bull's-eye._ I smirk. The Careers don't stop giggling though.

Next, Morgan goes, shooting an arrow that hits the wall beside the target- giving the Careers more entertainment- and then hitting just three inches below it. I give him a high five with a giant grin on my face.

Seconds later, it vanishes, when I see the Girl from Four and her District partner Sanus strutting over to us.

The girl grabs axes-like me and the boy grabs a bow and a set of arrows- like Morgan. My face turns to stone, my body raging with hate. The girl, who I realize is named Lillith walks feet away from me. She turns to give me a smirk, then fires the axe at the target. It hits the bull's-eye at a wicked speed.

Lillith flips her hair behind her ear, then throws the other axe at a different target that's set up even farther away from us. She hits the bull's-eye, yet again. The girl smiles at me and walks over to the other Careers, who glare at us. Lillith walks straight up to the boy from One, who smacks her butt. The girl from One looks like daggers are about to come out of her eyes.

Sanus takes the elegant bow. He flings and arrow way across the room. It nails the bull's-eye, like expected. The next four arrows follow suit. I don't know why Morgan and I stay to watch them mock us, but we do.

As we're leaving to go to another station I see Lillith fly away from Glass, only to jump in the air and cling to Sanus. Hurt flashes across Glass's face, but then it disappears when the girl returns.

**Aiden Jones**

Today I've had to leave Autumn. We and I have both found separate allies to be with in the Games. But we agreed that if we found each other in trouble we'd help each other no matter what. My allies are Calico, er Cali as she likes to be called and Lani.

Autumn is with Cassandra from District Six. They seem to be doing well over at the knots station.

Now it's lunchtime. This can be outstandingly embarrassing, alright, or if you're a Career- intimidation time.

I huff a small sigh and step into the steel room. A long metal table with uncomfortable stools are the only pieces of furniture in the room. An avox stands in each corner. Heaps of food on perfect white plates line the edge of the table. Lani, Cali and I all sit next to each other, with Lani in the middle.

For some reason it looks like the Careers have split up for lunch, divide and conquer I guess. A girl named Canzi sits across from us tapping her foot wildly underneath the table. Her nose twitches ever so slightly.

Across from Cali is Nina Rane of District Seven. She digs into her food immediately, while talking with her ally and District partner Evan Keers. I scan each tribute, saying their names in my head. I've memorized everyone's reaping. _Everything. _From their facial expressions to family members in the crowd.

I suppose while the Careers and most other tributes are physically preparing, I've been mentally preparing. That includes turning the furnace and air conditioner on extreme temperatures at night- which drives my escort mad- watching previous Hunger Games, and studying each tribute. That's probably the hardest because some people are suprising. Sometimes people can deceive even themselves.

Like the boy from Eight, Raiden Brown. He's managed to convince himself that he was framed for the murder at his school. There are security camera's that say otherwise. Another example is the poor Girl from Four- Lillith. She hides behind a thick layer of slut. Underneath she undoubtedly has a reason to act that way. I don't know why though.

After lunch is done we go back to the training center. Today is our last day to practice- tomorrow's the private sessions!

…

_I know we've got it __**good**__  
But they've got it __**made**__  
And the grass is getting greener each day  
I know things are looking up, but soon _they'll take us down**  
**_Before anybody's knowing our name_

…

**Sorry for the wait. I've had busy week [blah, blah, blah **_**excuses, excuses]! **_**But, seriously, I don't think I'll be able to update on weekdays since I have school, then homework & volleyball and my parents don't love it when I'm on my laptop… so I'm trying to update quickly, but it might not happen!**

**HEY YOU! CHECK THIS STORY'S ****PROGRESS**** (as in when the new chapter should be up, who has a POV, how far I've gotten etc.) ON MY PROFILE!**

_**What's that? A hat! A crazy funky junky hat! Overslept. Hair unslightly. Tryn' look like Kyra Knightly! We've been there- we've done that! We see right through your funky hat! **_**–****Wizards of Waverly Place.**

_**NEW POLL!**_

SPONSOR POINTS (10, yes TEN juicy little points ready to be given away to worthy tributes): type up a 180 word long review! It can't just be fluff, like "_this story is nice. Nice means 'pie' in Chinese- did you know that? I bet you didn't! Ha ha ha. I just LOL'd which means laugh out loud, just so you know."_ Other than that ya'll should be fine. If you have word you can type it in word (because word tells you how many words you have typed) then copy and paste! Good luck!:)

SPONSOR POINTS (2, not as much but they can still be lifesaving):  Favorite quote(s)!


	9. Private Sessions

…

Don't you look at me so smug and say I'm going bad

Who are you to judge me and the life that I live?

I know that I'm not perfect and that I don't claim to be.

So before you point your fingers, be sure your hands are clean.  
….

**Sceptor Ashlander**

Private sessions are the most nerve-racking thing, except for maybe the bloodbath countdown, which I can't bear to think about. It's hard not to be scared of the Hunger Games. Some of my Career allies act like they're fearless, but they're making a fool out of themselves and we all know it.

"CANZI GREYSABR" the robotic voice calls over the intercom. Each tribute sits in the lunchroom, waiting to be called from their private session- except for Skye and Glass who have already went. Canzi flashes me a smile, then prances into the training room.

I don't know what to think of the Careers this year- they're… different. We have a cocky and 'hot' boy from District One along with a rebellious girl. Canzi and I both have unique nicknames back at home- "Rabbit" and "Blockhead." And then there's the dangerous seductive girl from District Four and Sanus, who's too arrogant for his own good and managed to take control of us.

Before I know it, "SCEPTOR ASHLANDER" is announced over the intercom.

I take a deep breath, then push out my chair and walk into the training center. Inside it looks totally different than it did yesterday. First off, it's empty. And then there's a force field protecting the gamemakers and their precious food. A few avoxes stand around them taking orders.

I gulp and walk over to the weaponry. I pick up a spear and close my eyes for a moment, then open them again. I chuck the spear as hard as I can at the target across the room. It hits only a few centimeters from the bull's-eye. I take another and it lands perfectly. So do my next two. I smile, taking a small bow.

Next I go to the weights. I take a big one, 100 pounds, and pick it up. The gamemakers look impressed already, but I completely 'wow' them when I chuck it halfway across the wide room. I grin again.

"Time up Mr. Ashlander!" The head gamemaker, Amacus says polietly. He's ironically a meek man with great power. I nod, then head out the steel doors.

**Frankie Verna**

Private Sessions- they can make you or break you as far as the Capitol's concerned. When it's my turn I already know what I'm going to do- knives and the "reflex machine."

When I step into the training center I notice that it's chillier than usual. I walk over to the weapons stations. I bet everyone is using them today. I suppose I have a slight advantage over some tributes. There are rumors going around that the gamemakers get bored after the first five Districts or so.

I pick a sleek knife up and throw it at the wall. When it lands five inches off from the bull's-eye, I smile. The next three do about the same thing.

After throwing the knives, I walk to a wooden wall with many holes in it. I stand on an orange pad on one end. At the other end is another pad. My goal is to cross the wall without being knocked to my feet, or better yet, hit. Wooden poles will shoot out of the wall when I try to make it to the other side. One wrong move and I could face plant right on the hard floor and probably toss out my chances of getting a score higher than a six.

I take a deep breath, then start to race across the floor. I dodge about ten wooden sticks until I get hit on my thigh. It hurts a little, but not too bad. I keep going. There's about a foot or two of wall left when I get hit again, this time it's harder and at my foot. I stumble a bit, but thankfully catch myself. Then I leap onto the orange-colored pad at the end of the room.

"Miss Verna- time up!" Amacus smiles, then takes a small bow. I nod and walk out of the training center and up to my apartment.

"HELLO CITIZENS! Today we held the Private Training Sessions here in the Capitol! Twenty-four tributes showed the Gamemakers this year their skills that could be helpful in the arena. They were judjed based on variety of skills, accuracy, and performance. Good luck to these tributes and may the odds be ever in their favor!" A host grins wildly at me through the television screen.

"District One's Skye Emerald-9

Glass Morgans-10

District Two's Canzi Greysabr-9

Sceptor Ashlander-9

District Three's Frankie Verna-" My heart stops, but then I realize something; when did I start to care? "with a score of 6!" I grin. That's what I was hoping for.

"Rendwick Ambrosia-6

District Four's Lillith Gold- 9

Sanus Chinsky- 10

District Five's Lani Baldova- 7

Tar Armat- 4

District Six's Cassandra Lampret- 7

Konan Phillian-

District Seven's Nina Rane-

Luckas Seon-6

District Eight's Calico Weft- 6

Raiden Brown- 10

District Nine's Rye Thicket- 5

Evan Keers- 7

District Ten's Ash Sphere- 8

Matthias Stitch-7

District Eleven's Ivy Kluge-6

Morgan Adams-6

District Twelve's Autumn Eshaya 6-

Aiden Jones-7"

**Only two POVs here because honestly- how am I supposed to make four 500 word POVs without making this chapter one hundred percent boring? That means that the tributes without their POVs here (Morgan Adams and Rye Thicket) will have POV's in the BB countdown!**

**I know, the scores are kind of low, but don't be offended! Please!:) I love every tribute!**

_SPONSOR POINTS (2):_ Who's score do you think should have been raised? Did any surprise you?

**GUESS WHAT?! *what Sophie?* I got braces O.O**


	10. Interviews

**No big deal guys… it isn't like this is the last Capitol chapter or anything! Oh wait- it is!:D KONAN'S SCORE IN TRAINING IS AN 8! NINA'S IS A 6! Oh. My. God! Sixteen reviews last chapter? :D Sorry Nina's POV is kind of small. The sizes were based on reviews and sponsor points. I know who is gonna die in the bloodbath tomorrow my dears!:) If you want to know who your tribute's allies are in case I forgot to mention them, PM me. I have a big list!**

**I LOVE this song- it's super cool. I beg you to listen to it… it's called "**Radioactive**" by Imagine Dragons. **

I'm waking up to **ash** and **dust**

I wipe my brow and sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the **chemicals**

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the **prison** **bus**

This is it, the _a*p*o*c*a*l*y*p*s*e_

Whoa.

**Canzi Greysbr**

I pull my dark blue dress down a little lower on my thighs. I feel awkward with it up so high on my legs. I don't want people to look at me _there_. I mean, what if there are old men in the audience here!? What if they'll stare at me!? _Ew. _

_Calm down Canzi, you're getting ahead of yourself- again. _I think. As of now, every tribute is lined up by District. Girls are ahead of boys. At least my dress isn't the most… revealing. The girl from Four wears a see-through black dress. It's way too short and earns several odd looks. My District partner Sceptor has on a grey tuxedo with red lining the seams. I twirl my blonde hair around my finger. Today it's been straightened from its usually wild self.

We wait about ten minutes before the first interview starts. Skye Emerald walks slowly into the interview room, brushing her hand through her fiery hair. I watch through the small screen to see her talk to Puma Lim, the interviewer. I see Skye take a seat next to him in a swirly white chair. I zone out for most of the interview, thinking about what would happen if I got a heart attack right now. My ears perk up at the end of the interview though.

"I… um, well I don't like to talk about it much, but I have a medical problem. I have a blood clot in my brain. It's fatal," Skye frowns. Puma puts a hand to his mouth.

"My _Lord! _That's awful! Well, dear Miss Skye- if you win these Hunger Games I'm sure the Capitol medics will be able to find you a cure!"

Does that mean if _I _win that they could cure my asthma? I feel my eyes go wide. That would be amazing! All of my problems would go away. I would be _fearless. _

Next in the interviews is Glass Morgans. He tells a sob story about his dead sister. Apparently he tried to save her, but he was too late. After Glass is… me!

I try to walk confidently and coolly to the stage, but I get too excited and do an awkward skip.

"Hello Miss Greysabr! How are you darling?"

"I'm good Puma," -Wait… that's his name, _right? _ Did I mess up already? When he doesn't correct me I relax.

"How are you doing in the Capitol?"

"I'm doing well. The food's nice, and so are the people," I tug at my dress again. The crowd laughs. I hadn't even been trying to be funny, oh well.

"That's always great t…" he smiles at me. I can tell he's trying to be kind and comforting, but that bright red lipstick is a big 'no-no' and it makes Puma look like he just drank someone's blood.

"Sorry… what did you say?" I gulp.

"No worries, I know how intimidating this stage is. I said, 'That's always great to hear. We all watched your reaping- you volunteered this year. What was running through your head?'"

"I wanted to win. I know I can!" I grin.

"Ahh, just what we like to hear!" Puma reaches over to pat me on the back. "We didn't get to see what you chose for your token, could you tell us?" I feel my eyebrow twitch slightly. I hope the Capitol can't see it! That would be embarrassing. I guess it could be worse though, I mean I could throw up on stage and then the janitors would have to clean it all up! Or I could burp or something. I suppose an eyebrow twitch isn't too bad, right?

"Canzi?" Puma looks at me expectantly.

"Oh! I, um, I brought my inhaler."

**Konan Phillian**

"Now, Lani, the gamemakers have revealed a small hint about the arena- they have called it 'Roses are Red', what do you think of that?" I don't hear Lani's answer because of the buzz traveling through the hallway. Lillith Gold turns around to Tar Armat, smirking.

"Roses are Red

Violets are blue

I'm schizophrenic

And I'm off my meds!" Tar's face reddens. He covers his head with his hands.

"What the hell?! What's your problem!?" I shout before I even mean to.

"Nothin'. But apparently you have one!" Lillith grins. Tar looks at me sadly.

"Yeah, definitely. You don't have a problem picking on a twelve year old? What a strong person you are, Lillith," I roll my eyes and step back in line.

"We'll see." She says, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder. The boy a ways behind me, I think his name is Raiden, hums a verse of his own version,

"Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
You broke my heart,  
And now I'll break you."

A shiver creeps through me. I've known it all along, but I kept pushing the fact that the Games start tomorrow out of my head. Today, though it creeps in, nagging at me.

Eventually, it is my turn to be interviewed. I sit next to Puma in a navy blue suit.

"How are you today Konan?" his first question asks. I stare into the vast audience.

"Just like every other day- tired." I tease.

"Really? You look great!"

"Thank you Puma, I'm a big fan of your hair," I nod to his thick purple up do. It's kind of hideous, but he doesn't need to know that.

"I'm flattered, Konan. How's your life at home? We all saw you volunteer for your younger brother- how touching!" The crowd gasps with delight.

"At home, my life is great. I'm in a family band. We perform out in the streets,"

"What's your job in the band?" Puma asks, hanging on to my every word.

"I'm one of the singers,"

"That's fabulous, Konan! Would you sing for us?"

"I think I'll wait for my 'Victory Interview,'" I smile. The crowd boo's, but for all the right reasons. Now they'll want to send me home to hear me sing.

"Konan! Don't do that to us!"

"I'm afraid I have to Puma,"

"Alright then… Mr. Phillian, I'm sorry to say that our time is up! I cannot wait to see you in a few weeks my dear boy!"

I hope you will.

**Nina Rane**

The interviews are stressful. Everything about them is. From the part where you're broadcasted across all of Panem, to the Games tomorrow.

"Welcome Miss Nina Rane!" Puma shouts as I glide onto the stage.

"Hi Puma!" I wave happily.

"How are you Miss Rane?"

"I'm pretty good."

"Really? Even the day before the Hunger Games?"

"Yep." My goal is to go unnoticed. With my average training score, I've done well so far.

"Is it all you've imagined?"

"The food is better than I thought it would be," I say honestly. My favorite meal here has been the clams, I hadn't had them before.

"Ah, that's the usual answer… I love your dress, Nina."

"Thank you. You look nice as well," I say politely.

My interview proceeds as planned and I manage to slip under the radar.

**Evan Keers**

Three more interviews to go until mine. The Girl from Eight is on stage now. She smiles widely, but her eyes look fearful. My ally, Nina, has already completed her's. When the Girl from Eight leaves the stage, her insane District partner takes a seat. The poor guy only mumbles a few words at a time. He can't do very well right now.

"Um, Mr. Brown, how are you doing tonight?" Even Puma sounds nervous.

"I've been doing well, Puma, very well in fact. The Capitol's been kind to me, along with my fellow tributes, although I'm sure that won't last long." WHAT. THE. HELL. The tributes around me look shocked. My mouth drops. The girl from Five faints.

"What just happened?" Nina whispers to me.

"That's great to hear, Raiden. I can't imagine making friends, yet knowing that within days they'll be gone." Puma continues, looking relieved

"It's very tough. I can't believe it all starts tomorrow."

"I know, I know. Best of luck to you, good sir!"

When Raiden's interview ends, he walks smoothly into the hallway where the rest of us stand.

"As you'll learn soon enough, games are my thing." He opens his mouth for the final time tonight, and then shuts it, strutting back into the line and standing still. My insides go cold. My District partner's interview goes by in a flash and soon enough, it's my turn.

"Hello Evan. I hope you're enjoying your time in the Capitol."

"You know I am, Puma! The food, like already said tonight, is wonderful along with the amazing unique people and styles," I grin.

"Thank you for saying that, Evan. It means the world to us, doesn't it folks?" The crowd cheers.

"No problem,"

"So, Evan, what would you like for sponsors to know?" Puma asks.

"You know what they say Puma, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I am strong. Stronger than the knots I learned to tie, stronger than the fashion statement that this tuxedo is making, and hopefully just strong enough to see my loved ones again." I smile. I've been waiting for that question all night.

"I hope you will too, I really do," he says.

"I bet that's what you say to _all _the tributes." I tease.

"Oh most certainly not! Alright, well maybe I do, but I don't ever mean it as much as I do now"

"I believe it!" I reply.

"Evan, it has truly been great to meet you. I hope to see you in a few weeks," Puma smiles to me, his blood red lips startling me.

**No one's POV**

Once the tributes are asleep, or attempting to sleep, in their Capitol beds, the television station releases the real poem, "Roses are Red." It is spray painted a deep crimson across the field of dead grass in the arena. The tributes will all get to see it before hell breaks loose, before the chaos overwhelms their senses, before they drop lifelessly to the ground.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

You know how I feel,

Is it the same for you?

…

Grass is green,

Bricks light brown,

I'm waiting in the shadows

I've been here six hours now.

…

The clouds are so white,

Your outfit too.

You let your guard down again,

Maybe I can get you.

…

Your eyes are cool grey

You're young and fair.

I can't seem to find you here.

I think I'll look over there.

…

Steel blades are silver,

Blood, a crimson red.

We shall always be together,

Once we both are **dead.**

…

**See you in the arena.**


	11. Bloodbath

**Alright, so I was going to have a countdown chapter all by itself, but then I was like, "nah, I want to move on to the real thing," so here it is- THE BLOODBATH.**

**Tributes without a POV in the Capitol ( Morgan Adams and Cassandra Lampret) are given an extra sponsor point and will have a POV on Day 1. My apologies to their creators. Now, let's get this thing started!:) Also, POVs are no longer in order by District as they were before, now it's whatever order works best for the chapter.**

Give 'em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life til' we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
_*There goes a fighter*, *there goes a fighter*  
_Here comes a fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me  
Say to me, this one's a fighter

**Tar Armat**

My hovercraft hums perpetually. The sound is comforting, but then again it mean that we're being transferred to our deaths, so I suppose not so much. I sit next to the small girl from Six, I think Cassandra's her name. On the right of her is the boy from Eight. He mumbles a poem. The girl next to him, Lillith, says loudly,

"We know you aren't an insane little freak anymore, you can quit it!"

I nod a bit, but I don't completely agree with her- he's still 'an insane freak', but now he seems less helpless.

"Oh, pardon me! Am I bothering you?" he says clearly. His eyes are focused on a point ahead, his head tilted a bit.

We all stay silent for the rest of the ride to the arena, except for Lani Baldova, who weeps into her hand loudly. It seems too quickly, but eventually, we make it to the arena.

…

Ten minutes later and I'm standing on my tube, ready to rise up to meet the arena. I'm dressed in a tight suit not unlike the training outfit. A small dark green '5' is painted onto my shoulder. The rest of the outfit is all black. There's only one pocket, located above my heart. Before I leave my stylist blows me a kiss. I give her a wobbly smile, and then get prepared as the tube begins to rise. _This is it _I keep telling myself nervously.

Harsh light filters though my glass tube as I enter the arena. I look at it in despair. Dead yellow grass covers the floor. The sky above is clear of all but the sun. A few gnarly dead trees stand feet behind me. To my left, a forest of everything morbid awaits. I see the shining Cornucopia. In on its side is a small patch of earth. I can barely make out the words to a message in deep red just in front of the Cornucopia. It curves around the tributes' plates. I can only see the beginning.

When my eyes adjust properly, I can see the tributes to my left and right. Lillith and Raiden. Lovely.

My body starts to spasm. I feel energy suddenly surge through me. I'm not meant for this. The voices will tell me to hurt people I want to protect. I hate being controlled by them. Before the countdown even starts, I take a deep breath and hop off my plate-

**BOOM!**

**Rye Thicket**

My hands start to twitch. The arena isn't the right place for me. But honestly, who _is _it made for? The answer- no one. No one belongs here.

**BOOM!**

I turn my head abruptly, seeing the poor Boy from Five explode into a million pieces in the air. I scrunch my eyes shut. Lillith, who stands next to him screams, then covers her mouth embarrassed.

Suddenly, a light comes from the Cornucopia. I realize that it's the timer, counting down.

60

59

58

57

56

55

I frown. This doesn't seem real. It doesn't seem like this should be happening, it still feels like a nightmare.

50

49

48

47

46

45

44

43

42

41

40

The time seems to be going down quicker than it should be.

39

38

37

36

35

I find my ally Luckas. He's only a few people away. I flash him a look of hope and see him return it, and then he gestures towards the deadly looking woods. He wants to go there?

34

33

32

31

30

29

28

27

26

25

I nod to him sadly. I don't want to go in there. Then I decide I should probably search for backpacks in the time that remains.

24

23

22

21

20

I see a dark green one only a few feet from me- it shouldn't be too good, but it's better than nothing.

19

18

17

16

15

14

13

12

11

I only ten seconds. _Ten seconds!_

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

Let the Hunger Games begin… In seconds it's chaos. The first tribute to reach the Cornucopia is Ivy Kluge of District Eleven. She's followed by the Careers. I make it to my backpack quickly. I see Luckas and smile, as he jogs towards me. I whip around to get a head start to the woods and find myself face-to-face with Glass Morgans, the boy from One. I shriek, then try to get passed him, but Glass easily tackles me. He doesn't have a weapon yet, so I feel his cold hands wrap around my neck.

"LUCKAS!" I gurgle, but I'm sure he can't hear me.

Glass continues to strangle me. I feel the air rush out of my lungs. My throat goes dry. And I feel tired. My eyes flutter for a moment, then shut.

**Ivy Kluge**

"MATTIE!" I shout at the top of my lungs. I haven't seen my ally anywhere! I gaze around frantically, not wanting to become a sitting target. From my speed, I've been able to grab a short sword. It isn't the best, or the sharpest but it'll do.

"IVY!" I finally hear his reply. I sprint in the direction his voice came from. When I see him my heart stops momentarily. Mattie's pinned to the ground by the Girl from Two.

"Shut! Up!" she pants. I watch her hand, with a knife clutched in it. When it gets too close to Mattie's throat, I lurch forward, pushing her off. Mattie manages to jump up as we fall together. My hand relaxes, throwing the sword into the air. I barely have time to see Mattie catch it before the girl rolls over on top of me.

"Get off!" I scream, attepting to push her off. I hear her cry out for a moment, then run away.

"What was that?" I ask Mattie. In response, he waves the sword. "Did you stab her?!"

"No, I just cut her hand slightly, but it still scared her."

"Well, thanks. C'mon, we need to get out of here." I take Mattie's hand in my own, then we race out of the Cornucopia.

I turn back once, only to find that the Girl from Two has a new target- the Girl from Seven named Nina. I see her tackle Nina, then stab her once or twice. Miss District Two waltzes away, to the other Careers.

Mattie and I make it to the dark woods. There isn't any sign of life besides us. The branches on the trees are twisted and without leaves. We climb one of them that looks stable enough to hold both of us, then settle down. Amidst all the chaos, Mattie had managed to take a sleeping bag. We decide to unzip it and both lay on top of it since the weather so far is fair.

**Sanus Chinsky**

"PLEASE! PLEASE! I'll do anything!" The boy in front of me screams. He's been captured by Lillith Gold.

"Tell me your name," she says slowly.

"Luckas Seon. I promise I'll do anything!" He starts to cry. Lillith has him pinned to the Cornucopia floor.

"Look, I don't want to do this, dear. But I have to," Lillith says, her expression saying otherwise.

"No you don't! I can be your slave, I can do anything!"

"As tempting as that sounds, I have to deny."

"Wh-why? Why not?"

"Because, that isn't how these Games work," Lillith smacks her red lips. She's smothered them with bright red lipstick.

"Please!"

"Lillith, that's enough, just end him," I say softly.

"Fine." She says coldly. I watch her plant her lips on Luckas's head, leaving a red mark on his forehead. Then she swings her sickle at him.

…

An hour later and the bloodbath is over.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

There were four deaths in the bloodbath today. It's a low for the Hunger Games, but only twenty tributes remain. Six of them are Careers. That means, we have this in the bag for sure. What else would you expect.

Before we go to sleep I take charge, setting up a guard system.

"Glass, you guard first with Lillith," I look to see Lillith's hungry grin and decide that not much guarding would be going on, "-actually how about Canzi, you keep watch with Glass," I change. Lillith's grin fades. "Since you seem to be the only one not obsessed with him," I add under my breath.

"How'd you guys do in the bloodbath? Kill anyone?" Lillith asks.

"Yeah, I got a girl named Nina!" Canzi grins.

"I didn't kill anyone," Sceptor and Skye say at the same time.

"I killed a District Nine girl," Glass says.

"I slayed poor wittle Luckas," Lillith smirks. "How'd you do Mr. Leader?"

"I watched." I say firmly.

"What?!" Skye cries.

"You didn't even _attack _anyone?" Canzi asks.

"Nope. I stayed here, at the Cornucopia,"

"Weren't you fast enough?" Lillith teases.

"I was plenty fast. I just wanted to observe,"

"Observe? What the hell man. You know we won't fight all your battles for you!" Glass rolls his eyes.

"I know. I don't plan on it," I smile, then tell everyone to go to sleep, except for Canzi and Glass.

**No one's POV**

The arena falls silent for the first time in hours. A few guards wait for any approaching tributes, but none will come. For most of the night it stays quiet, until the around two in the morning, when wind rushes through the twisted hollow branches. A small cry comes from above, in the star-filled sky. A black figure swoops over the forest. Soon many more come, hunting for tributes to snatch in the chilly night.

**For the record, this set up is partly copied from captainrandom64, the owner of Lillith Gold! :)**

**The Fallen:**

**24 Tar Armat- **_**He was my tribute, so I felt like it was only right to have him die in the Bloodbath, although I truly loved writing him. However, I think he died the best way he could. We'll miss you Tar!**_

**23 Rye Thicket- **_**I'm afraid her creator abandoned her. That, and she was slightly too much like Katniss and I wasn't sure how to portray her. 'Bye Rye!**_

**22 Nina Rane- **_**I enjoyed Nina and thought she had an interesting backstory. I didn't want to kill her, but her creator only reviewed once or twice in the beginning. Wish you wouldn't have left, Nina!**_

**21 Luckas Seon- **_**Man, there goes one alliance already (Rye and Luckas's) I loved Luckas too, but yet again, his creator didn't review. Have a nice afterlife Luckas.**_

**The Fighters:**

**Both tributes from District 1**

**Both tributes from District 2**

**Both tributes from District 3**

**Both tributes from District 4**

**Lani Baldova of District 5**

**Both tributes from District 6**

**Both tributes from District 8**

**Evan Keers of District 9**

**Both tributes from District 10**

**Both tributes from District 11**

**Both tributes from District 12**

**EVERYONE ELSE GOT AWAY SAFELY.**


	12. Day One- the Ravens

**For every chapter that has a tribute death, I'm going to choose the song based on the tribute that dies in the chapter. You'll get it, I hope!:) Or, if there are no deaths, the song will be about the events in the chapter:).**

**Favorite quote of the chapter?:)**

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

**Raiden Brown**

The sticks and dirt I step on make loud crunching noises. I feel like I'm alone, once again. It's better that way. No one is here to bring me down. At least I have myself. I'm the only person I agree with one hundred percent of the time. Just as I think this I hear a swooping noise above me. I tilt my head up to see a dark black bird flying over the dead forest. The sight reminds me of a song I used to sing in the asylum-

"_Lady bug lady bug_

_Fly away home, for your house in on fire _

_and your children are gone_

_All except one and that's little Ann, _

_for she crawled under the frying pan."_

When I finish I hear a quit scratching on the tree bark above me. I whip my head up quickly and see a pair of eyes. I jolt backwards. I can tell now that they're human. That means prey is in that tree. I take a small shiny blunt knife out of my pocket and hold it out of sight to the eyes in the branches.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Please don't hurt me! I'm defenseless!" I play 'weak.'

I see a flash of hair and two girls plop down out of the tree. Autumn and Cassandra.

"Give us your supplies and no one gets hurt," Cassandra says slowly. I can see in her eyes she doesn't intend to hurt anything. I only have one backpack anyways. Cassandra's testing me. Autumn tugs on her arm, obviously feeling uncomfortable in my presence. I see her grip the dagger her fingers are wrapped around.

"Really? Who are you to say?" I ask, my tone becoming more and more screechy.

"You said it yourself, you're defenseless" Autumn says softly. I can tell that she doesn't believe me. And by the way Cassandra's eyes keep darting back and forth I don't think she does either.

"Am I? Oh I forgot my dear, I _do _have a weapon,"

"Why did you say otherwise?" Cassandra looks ready to dart away from the situation.

"How else was I to get the both of you out of that tree?" Before they can process what I am saying, I lunge at them. I manage to tackle Autumn to the ground, but Cassandra leaps just out of reach. Cassandra screams at the top of her lungs. I twist Autumn's hand and her grip on the knife falters. I snatch it with my other hand.

Then I let her go and race to the edge of the woods with my new weapon. I if I had stayed another minute I'm afraid Cassandra would've been forced to use her weapon. And I can't have that, can I?

**Morgan Adams**

Ash and I sit in one of the trees just before the real woods start. I constantly watch our surroundings. I turn my eyes to the woods. All of the branches and trunks end at exactly the same height. It looks _off. _From our spot Ash and I can also barely make out the Cornucopia and the Careers stationed there like every other year, how unoriginal! I don't see why the Capitol likes them so much- every year it's the same old thing. The same Districts, the same personalities as far as I can tell-although this year is a _little _different- and the same skills.

Since Ash and I are so far away, we can't see much movement from them. Only tiny little people walking around their camp. Overnight, though, we both noticed four little red spots sprout up next to the Cornucopia.

"What do you think they are?" I ask her.

"What?"

"Those," I point to them. "What are they?"

"I don't know… at first I though they could be mutts or something, but then why would the Careers stay?" Ash concentrates.

"Yeah, they aren't mutts… maybe weapons? No…" I answer my own question.

"It could be blood,"

"How did it show up overnight then? There weren't any more cannons,"

"True…" Ash shrugs and a piece of her strawberry blond hair falls in front of her face.

"Want to check it out?"

"Not right now! We'll be killed for sure!"

"We could go at nightfall,"

"I GOT IT!" Ash shrieks, nearly falling out of the tree. She huffs a quick breath then says, "they're roses! _Roses are red, _remember the poem?"

"Oh! You must be right! They _are _roses," I smile.

"Why four, though?"

"Four deaths," it hits me. "A rose for every dead tribute."

**Skye Glass**

Day one in the arena hasn't been as hard as I thought. Sure, it isn't easy, but we aren't actually having trouble surviving. Maybe it's because I'm a Career and this is normal, or maybe I had higher expectations. Either way, I'm not complaining.

"Can we go into the woods now?" Lillith pouts. "All we've done is sit here!"

"No. Like I've told you a million times!" Sanus plops down on the yellow grass.

"Why not?" Lillith persists. I have to say, I agree with her. This is getting a little boring, but then again killing people isn't really my thing.

"Because we don't have to. We can stay put and only fight when we want and I bet you we'll make it longer than we would if we went into every battle we saw."

"Who the hell cares?!"

"Um… I do!" Canzi adds to the conversation. "I care how long I live."

"Canzi, sweetheart, please be quiet." Lillith snarls. Her words are kind, but her tone is poison. Canzi's nose twitches and she sits down on the grass next to Sanus sadly.

"Why are you our leader anyways? No one likes you! This sucks, all that you've done is boss us around," Lillith sulks.

"Because, I am smart, and you fight like a girl," Sanus walks off behind the Cornucopia, where we can't see him.

"Okay, he did _not _just say that," Lillith rolls her eyes and mutters something under her breath before storming off after him. Only Canzi, Glass, Sceptor and I are left.

We hear a loud _OOF! _and a moan. Lillith saunters back into our vision with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Say hello to your new leader,"

**Cassandra Lampret**

Autumn and I barely escaped from the Psycho. Fortunately he let her go at the last second. Good thing too because I didn't want to kill anyone. Not on the first day especially. Autumn's been throwing up for about an hour now from the stress and her near death.

'_BLEH!'_

"You okay?" I ask, looking over towards my poor ally.

"Yeah,"

"Are you sure, that was a close call. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No,"

'_BLEH!'_

"I'm going to get some food. We'll have a feast as soon as your stomach feels better, okay?"

"Yeah,"

'_BLEH!'_

"Stay here. If anyone gives you trouble scream and climb up high into a tree. You might as well throw up on them while you're at it! Don't worry though, I won't be far." I assure her. Autumn isn't usually in such a weak state, so I have no doubt in her. She's smart enough to get out of a sticky situation.

Autumn nods and I head off in the dead woods.

I can't help feeling guilty whenever I look at her. I almost let her die- already. What if Psycho hadn't jumped off of her and fled? Would I have gone through with killing him, or saved my own skin? I shake my head. Luckily it didn't come to that.

_CRACK!_

I whip my head around and grip my dagger. I don't see anything and I can't tell which direction the noise came from.

_SNAP!_

It definitely came from one of the trees this time. I leap onto the ground quickly. Maybe no one will see me if I stay still. When it stays quiet for a few minutes I glance up towards the branches. I gasp when I see a dark orange claw grasp a tree. It's the size of my whole body.

_WHOOSH! _

Wind suddenly rushes into the forest. I keep my eyes locked on the creature. Then, a black feather slowly glides towards the ground. It lands at my feet. It's a bird. A _giant _ bird. I hear it caw, before the claw leaves the branch. Only moments later I hear it clutch onto another one about twenty trees down.

Then I hear a scream. Autumn.

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

**NEW POEMS!- Guys, if you like Harry Potter I have a new poem about Bellatrix out called "Haunted". I also have one for PLL about Mona called "For Now." Why do I love writing poems about the insane?**

**I know I haven't updated in a while (my dearest apology) but please don't drone on about it in a review, it is my pet peeve…**

**So, today was mostly about conversation, tribute relationships and setting up the scene for battles and such. Also, I thought since I haven't updated in a while there would be no deaths on day one.**

**LOVE THE REVIEWS. THANKS!:)**


	13. Teaser for Valentines Day (Day Two)

**No one's POV**

Valentine's Day means different things to different people- love, friendship, or sitting alone at home while watching your favorite show- not that there's anything wrong with it. Or you're "that kid" who just got dumped, so you spend Valentine's Day curled up in sad heap on the floor. In the Capitol most years, Valentine's Day is just another holiday. That's what makes this year different. This year the Capitol doesn't want to miss is _or _what will happen in the arena. After all, roses and valentines are easily connected.

_Roses are Red_

_Violence is too_

_On this night of hell_

_I'll be coming for you._

The birds still clutch onto every tree branch in the vast arena of death. They hunt for prey, although they haven't found any just yet. However one has poked around with the little Girl from District Twelve. Will Autumn become its first meal of the night? What about her ally, Cassandra? What will happen to her if she finds her ally dead? And what about the boy they ran into that day- Raiden? Is he _really _mental or was all that a hoax so he'd stay out of jail and spend time in an asylum instead?

Is Sanus okay? There certainly wasn't a cannon… And what about the cat fights between Lillith and Skye? Will it end in a death? Does Glass even care about the girls in the first place? And then there's Canzi, the twitchy Girl from Two. Is she really meant to survive in the arena? And Sceptor, he's so quiet it's almost as if he's scheming up a plan- _oh wait_! Maybe I'm giving too much away with the Careers. Suppose I should move on to the other tributes?

How about the Konan, Frankie and Rendwick alliance? Can they survive the heat? How do you think they'll work together? Is Frankie regretting volunteering, or will it all be worth it in the end? Are Rendwick's "Alice" dreams going to stop? Konan has nothing to worry about, right? Wrong. He has a big secret to reveal to his allies…

Ivy learned sword fighting skills in training, so she thinks she's ready for the arena, but is her killer confidence… a killer? Her ally, Matthias is getting second thoughts on an alliance- can he really deal with another loss?

And then there's the Calico, Lani and Aiden alliance. They don't know it, but each of them are in great danger. What could it be? Can they make it out alive, or will the alliance be broken and three more roses added to the garden?

Ash and Morgan seem to have it pretty good, perched up high in a tree, but they are in the possibly most dangerous place in the arena. Can Morgan's wits save them? Will Ash's quick thinking find a way to get them out of the perils before it's too late?

**This was a TEASER chapter. The new chapter should hopefully be up soon, but I don't know if I can get it up on Valentine's Day. So it might be late:P.**

**NEW POLL! For ships!**

**Who are you most worried for? Did anything scare you? Interest you?**


	14. Day Two- Valentines Day Special

**Hey everyone! LOOK AT THE POLL if you still have not. Also, thank you randomcat101- I had a typo last chapter and put "Skye Glass" instead of "Skye Emerald" and now I'm afraid I'll do that whenever I put her name down! Eep. **

**And to answer you, Coffee, and everyone else-of course feel free to call me Rue:) or Soph/Sophie.!**

**The poll is still up, though after this chapter I may have to delete a few ships… if you know what I mean (some tributes are going to die). EVERY SHIP HAS GOTTEN A VOTE SO FAR!:D**

Remember those walls I built

Well, baby they're tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make up a sound

I found a way to let you in

But I never really had a doubt

{Standing in the light of your halo}

I got my **angel** now

**Glass Morgans**

Have I gone blind? When I open my eyes I see nothing. Not even darkness, just empty space. For a moment of weakness, I panic and stand up, thrashing around. But only seconds later my vision returns in a gentle fog sort of way. I whip my head to my left and right. Where is everyone? I'm not at the Cornucopia either, now I'm in the forest. And only half of my allies are here with me. Canzi, Sanus and I are the only ones left.

"Guys…" I say slowly, then reach over and shake each of them up.

"Where is everyone?" Sanus moans.

"I don't know! They wouldn't leave us, would they?" Canzi furrows her eyebrows with a look of betrayal on her face.

"No. And not in a million years would Skye and Lillith work together, they're too busy fighting over-" Sanus raises his eyebrows at me. Canzi follows suit.

I look away quickly, not wanting to get into this sort of stuff right now.

"So, what should we d-" Canzi stops abruptly. I turn back to her to see what's made her freeze. I see her eyes fixed on a spot in the sky. I look up too. Puma's crazed face stares back at me.

"Hello tributes! Happy Valentine's Day! For those of you who are not aware, Valentine's Day is an ancient holiday started way before the Dark Days surrounded by eternal love and sacrifice. To celebrate this year, the gamemakers have stolen someone important to you. If you are willing to make a sacrifice to save your friend or ally, or I suppose even possibly a lover I suggest reporting to the rose garden within the hour. Also, if you were at the rose garden/ Cornucopia already we have had you moved temporarily."

**Autumn Eshaya**

My fingers are starting to go numb from all the biting. I've almost completely chewed my nails off. So much has already happened to me within the first two days in the arena- first my battle with Raiden, which luckily ended in a draw. And then I had a raven try to kill me, but thank the heavens someone saved me. I saw a flash of steel, a dagger I suppose, in the air. It landed in the bird's heart and left a pool of crimson at my feet. I still don't know who saved me.

Last night Cassandra and I ran from the scene to a new hideout, which is where I am now. Although Cassandra's gone. She was the one in our alliance stolen in the night by the Capitol. And now I have to save her.

I start my march through the dead forest slowly. But then as I grow more frightened of seeing Cassandra's picture in the sky, I hurry and forget to care whether I step on twigs or not.

So, naturally I am confronted at the end of my path. I hold onto my last weapon firmly.

"WHO'S THERE?" I try to sound big and confident, but halfway through my voice cracks.

"No need to shout… I'll show myself." I hear a familiar, eerie voice.

"R-Raiden?"

"No need to shake in our boots now, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Really?" I say skeptically.

"Really."

"Who did _you_ lose?" I ask him softly while looking for an easy escape route.

"I think you know the answer to that already, dear."

"No, I don't,"

"I've lost myself, for that's what happens when you're mad."

I turn away from him and sprint out of the forest as fast as I can.

**Matthias Stitch **

Where's Ivy? I mean, I know where she is, but I don't know what's happening to her, so I guess that's a better question… What's Ivy doing? No, it still doesn't really sound right. It's too happy-go-lucky for this situation. How's Ivy? I guess that's better…

I trudge through the gnarled forest. It looks ancient, although it is probably not even a year old. The forest is so huge that I haven't run into another tribute yet! When I finally reach the clearing, I see the rose garden.

For a moment my eyes can't fathom what they see, but then it becomes clear to me. Ten human-sized clear water glasses stand in a line. In each glass, an unconsious body limps inside. Every glass with a tribute inside has a small hole where a tube connects it to a pond. If I don't get Ivy out of here soon enough her glass will fill up and she'll drown.

I don't know what to do first. I pace back and forth down the row of glasses. How do I get her out? I can't climb over the slick glass, or tip it over. I need to find another way to save her.

**Konan Phillian**

Frankie and Rendwick are _both _gone! How am I supposed to save them both, that is if I'm even allowed to? It's hard to take in- that you're the last hope. That lives depend on you, and that you might have to end up killing one ally to save another. All I know is that this isn't natural. There must have been a time where people didn't live in constant fear. Even before the Dark Days, my parents worried and stressed over the safety of me and my siblings.

Now I stand at the rose garden. I've been here for a while now, searching the grounds. I boy named Matthias is already here, pacing about.

After a moment I spot Frankie's white-blond hair. She's slouched over with her back curved unnaturally. It looks like she's been shoved into the position forcefully. Next to her, a boy is sitting of the floor of the glass in a heap- Rendwick. How can I save them?

"Just a reminder tributes- only thirty minutes left! Oh, and you can only can one tribute!" Puma's voice rings through the arena air.

Well, that settles it. I'll have to lose an ally. I squeeze my eyes shut and block out the light. How will I get anyone out in the first place? I knock my head against the tree in anger, only to have my face smash into a small pebble. _Ouch! _I rub my hand over my forehead and pick up the pebble and through it across the field. Who cares if Matthias sees me?

He looks into my tree, then down at the pebble that landed a few inches from his feet. Matthias gestures for me to come down from the tree. I look around to see if he has a weapon or any allies left lurking in the trees. When I don't find anything suspicious, I hop down.

"What?" I ask. I hate how harsh my voice sounds.

"I think I know how to save them," Matthias whispers.

"How?" I cross my arms over my chest.

In response, he opens up his hand to expose my pebble. "Rocks can break the glass,"

"You're right! Let's find a couple of heavier stones," I suggest. Matthias head separate ways to search. After a few minutes Autumn Eshaya enters the clearing, panting. Neither I nor Matthias tell her what we're doing, so Autumn watches us on the edge of the forest with her hands wrapped tightly around her shiny dagger.

Five minutes later Aiden and the Girl from Five, who I think is named Lani bursts into the scene with tears streaking Lani's face. She rushes to a glass wall and hugs it, banging her fists it. The girl from Eight is slouched inside.

"Lani, it's okay… We'll set her free! I promise!" Aiden says with a calm voice.

"I know, it's just… so stressful!" She cries back.

"HERE!" Matthias finally cries. He meets me at the glasses with two rocks- one for each of us. I take the bigger one and walk over to Rendwick. I don't want to leave Frankie.

"Aiden..."

"Yeah?" The boy looks up.

"Could you do me a favor? I've noticed that you and Lani only have to save ally together. I have to save two, but that isn't allowed… Do you think you could save Frankie for me? Please, I'll repay you however you want!"

Aiden scratches his chin. "Fine. You owe me though. You'll know when you need to pay," I raise my eyebrows, then thank him several times. I think this situation is a little odd- five or so tributes together, yet none are ready to kill each other. We are only here to save our friends.

**Lani Baldova**

I watch as Konan carefully smashes (if that's even possible) a rock into the glass wall. It shatters into a million pieces that crack and splinter on the dead yellow grass. Then he reaches in and lifts his ally over his shoulders, then mumbles something to Aiden and hands him the stone. Aiden breaks through the glass and pulls out Frankie and hands her to Konan who wobbles through the forest with both of his allies slumped over his broad shoulders.

Then Aiden hands me the rock. My hands shake as a grip it and gently pound it on the glass until it explodes. I reach forward and pull Cali out and over my shoulder. I smile, relieved that I did it! Cali's safe now because of me! And Konan owes Aiden, so hopefully that will help the whole alliance.

**Raiden Brown**

I breeze through the forest, dodging the dead branches littered on the ground. I know I told Autumn that I already lost myself and that I don't have anyone to save, but I think I'd find joy in coming to the rose garden. Maybe I'll even pray on the forgotten.

When I reach the garden I see five tubes left. I suppose that means Autumn saved her ally. Three are Careers and the other two are from the lower Districts. Now... who should I take? Definitely not a Career, for that would be a death sentence in disguise. And I remember that the boy on the far left had an ally killed. So that would be far too tragic, wouldn't it? I decide on the boy. I recall his name is Morgan. Yes, he'll be my first victim. I lunge forward and snatch a large stone off of the ground. I raise my hand above my head and carelessly toss it into the glass wall. It shatters and reveals the boy, who I grab. I take the dagger I stole from Autumn and plunge it into his head. The poor child doesn't even wake up before he dies.

**BOOM!**

_Roses are red_

_Blood is too_

_A dagger in the head_

_Is how I'll kill you._

I snicker at my quickly thought up rhyme and race into the forest to watch as someone realizes that their ally's been already unleashed.

**An hour later… all tributes have been saved…**

**Lillith Gold**

"Good job tributes. You have all passed the test. Only one tribute didn't survive the battle. Other than that- fantastic! You put on quite a show!" Puma's high-pitched voice wakes me up.

"So.. you're awake, huh?" I see Skye staring at me.

"Well, duh" I scoff.

"Sorry."

"So, what happened?" I ask. I know that I was knocked unconscious, then saved again, but I don't really know much else. Other than Sanus saved me.

"I don't know. I fell asleep too."

"Yeah? Who saved you?" I ask.

"Glass did," she says with a small smirk.

"Really? He did? Oh yeah! I thought I heard him talking about how fat and heavy you were in my sleep, but I assumed it was just a dream!" I bat my eyelashes at her.

"He did _not._ I'm not an idiot!"

"Keep telling yourself that," I mumble, then stand up to find Glass.

I see him at the Cornucopia and I jog my way over to him.

"You saved _her?_" I ask, pretending to be offended- because trust me darlings, I am not insulted at all that the "big bad wolf" chose "little red riding hood."

"Well, yeah."

"Yeah? That's all you have to say!?"

"Yeah…"

"You know," I sneer, my words sounding flat. "I _never _liked you Glass. Not one bit."

"Right…"

"Uh, huh! I was just playing you. You would have never found Skye so attracting if I didn't act jealous of her. And now when she finds your dead body she'll be more devastated than ever. You see, you were merely my pawn."

"You can't kill me, you know, I'm stronger than you."

"Yeah, too bad you'll never be the man your mother was."

"What?"

"You heard me,"

"Whatever, kill me Lillith. I'd love to see you try."

"I don't get you! Why do you change your mind so quickly?" I ask.

"Call me two-faced."

"Yeah, well, if you're going to be so two-faced, at least make one of them pretty." I grin, taking my sickle and slamming it into Glass's body. He falls onto the ground.

"You b****!" He screams.

**BOOM!**

Goodbye Glass, the boy too full of himself to see that one of his ladies suddenly has an urge to end him.

What a fool.

Remember those walls I built

Well, baby they're tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make up a sound

I found a way to let you in

But I never really had a doubt

{Standing in the light of your halo}

I got my **angel** now

**Just so you know, a devastated Ash saved Evan.**

**Favorite quote?:)**

**The Fallen:**

**24 Tar Armat- **_**He was my tribute, so I felt like it was only right to have him die in the Bloodbath, although I truly loved writing him. However, I think he died the best way he could. We'll miss you Tar!**_

**23 Rye Thicket- **_**I'm afraid her creator abandoned her. That, and she was slightly too much like Katniss and I wasn't sure how to portray her. 'Bye Rye!**_

**22 Nina Rane- **_**I enjoyed Nina and thought she had an interesting backstory. I didn't want to kill her, but her creator only reviewed once or twice in the beginning. Wish you wouldn't have left, Nina!**_

**21 Luckas Seon- **_**Man, there goes one alliance already (Rye and Luckas's) I loved Luckas too, but yet again, his creator didn't review. Have a nice afterlife Luckas.**_

_**20 **_**Morgan Adams- **_**I loved Morgan, but someone had to go! He was a brilliant, bright character who I know we will all miss! ;(**_

**19 Glass Morgans- **_**Woah, two 'Morgan(s)' died today… Anyways, Glass was, I know, a favorite of mine and my lovely reviewers. I wish his author reviewed. I think he would have gone far. Also I wanted some more Lillith and Skye drama, which is really what will come out of this. 'Bye Glassy pooh!**_

**The Fighters:**

**Skye Emerald of District 1**

**Both tributes from District 2**

**Both tributes from District 3**

**Both tributes from District 4**

**Lani Baldova of District 5**

**Both tributes from District 6**

**Both tributes from District 8**

**Evan Keers of District 9**

**Both tributes from District 10**

**Ivy Kluge from District 11**

**Both tributes from District 12**

**AN: Um, yes! 2,670 words here!:)**


	15. Day Two Continued- The Aftermath

**Okay, so I don't really know what to do now that I've had the whole "Valentine's-Day-fiaso-chapter…" So, please forgive me if this is terribly boring. I'm also a little sick (bad headache) so that may also make this suck more. Okay! I am going to stop complaining and just make this the best I can:). **

• **Also if you guys want, you should make a tribute for "**_**leprechaunlady"! **_**Just because I'm in her story (District Six girl and District Eight boy).**

**Also **Nrrrd-Grrrl-Meg**, I'm in a 24 author 24 tribute story thing with you! My tribute is Elliot from District Five:). Just wanted to let you knowXD**

**In this chapter it is still Valentines Day, although the horror is mostly over, this is the aftermath.**

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now  
_{I'm haunted__}_  
…

**Evan Keers**

It's been nearly an hour since I woke up. And the entire time has been an awkward mess. Ash, the girl who saved me, keeps scooting a little bit further from myself. I think she's upset that I'm alive instead of her ally. Ash sniffles, then wipes her eyes although I can tell whether she's crying or not since her back is to me.

"Hey," I say softly and move towards her, but Ash dodges me and stands up, still not facing me. "It's okay, I understand, my ally died too."

"I know. I've heard." Ash mumbles.

"You'll get through it though, I did." I make a small gesture towards the girl with strawberry blond hair, but she moves swiftly out of my grasp.

"Please go away from me." She says, her voice steady and low.

"But-" I protest.

"Please, just go! I saved your life- you owe me! Now leave!" Her voice rises with temper. Finally Ash whips around. The dirt on her face is partly washed away by the tears she sheds. Her eyes are clear with wild fear and have a certain rawness to them that puts me on edge.

"Ash, I just want to help you! We can get through this," I say softly. For a moment Ash's face softens, but within seconds it's cold and stony once more.

"No."

"What if I just wait over here for you to calm down?" I look at her hopefully.

"You better get your ass out of her right now, Evan. Just because I saved you doesn't mean we're allies or 'instant-besties.' This is still a war, and I'm still fighting it." She glares at me with hatred. Chills rush down my spine. This is the first time I noticed the wind whirling around us with force. I glance up into the sky and see the clouds have changed from fluffy and white to heavy looking and grey. I stare back into Ash's eyes. I turn around and make a move towards my things and run off, leaving her soaked in tears.

**Canzi Greysabr**

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Skye screams.

"What?" Lillith picks at one of her nails.

"Gl-Glass is _dead! _I just found his body!" Skye cries. I put my hand over my mouth in shock. Glass is dead?! Wasn't he supposed to be, like, super strong and invincible?

"Oh… yeah… I forgot about that," Lillith says calmly, flashing Skye a smile of pure delight.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING BEFORE? I ASKED YOU WHAT THAT CANNON WAS AND YOU SAID, 'I don't know!,'" Skye imitates Lillith with a sassy high-pitched voice.

Lillith shrugs, "Oops!"

"How'd he die? You saw it, right?"

"Oh yeah, I saw it all right!" Lillith smirks. I can tell she's enjoying Skye's pain.

"Spit it out Lillith, stop playing with her!" I shriek. Lillith looks at me, wide-eyed before regaining herself.

"He died because I told him I didn't love him anymore," Lillith says calmly watching Skye's reaction.

"He did not!" She screams.

"Wish it wasn't true, but I'm afraid it is. Sorry darling, I told him, 'Skye can have you' and he practically gagged. Then he killed himself!" Lillith looks at the ground as if she's mourning him.

"Why does your sickle have blood on it then?" Skye retorts.

"He took it out of my hands- I'm telling you the truth sweetheart! Why would I lie to you?" I for one, don't know whether to believe her or not. The way the words spill easily from her mouth makes it seem like the truth, but I also know that the two girls hate each other with a passion.

"Whatever. I'll have to wait and see," Skye says before walking away with tears streaming down her face.

"Why'd you say that?" I ask.

"Because it's the truth."

"Really?" I ask skeptically. It feels good to play detective. I like the way it feels- searching for the truth.

"What was she so upset about?" Sanus wanders out from behind the Cornucopia.

"Glass died," Lillith says smoothly. Sanus's eyes widen.

"Really? That was all you said to make her run of crying and mumbling 'Lillith will rot in hell?'"

"Well, I might have told her Glass is dead because I told him that I didn't want to be with him and that he committed suicide when I told him he could have Skye instead," Sanus runs a hand in his hair.

"People aren't like dolls Lillith, you can't just play with them and then put them away for a year," He says coldly and storms off. I follow Sanus for a moment, but then decide to go find Sceptor.

"There's so much drama here." He says when I find him sitting on a rock a few feet away from the woods.

"I know. I don't know if I can take it! I mean, we don't even get to kill anyone! We just sit and fight over boys and pretend that we love each other when we all know that if one of us is in serious trouble the others will save their own skin," I huff sadly.

"True that. But earlier today we saved each other," Sceptor says softly.

"I know. But Glass only saved Skye because he thought she was hot," I say and think for a moment, "Okay, well maybe I saved you because I'd actually help you if you were in trouble, but I'm positive Sanus only saved Lillith because they're sleeping together,"

Sceptor laughs for a while, "Sanus and Lillith? Seriously? I thought she was all over Glass!"

"Look, I have this all worked out and I hope it's right because it's pretty juicy- you ready?" I grin, and when Sceptor nods I continue, "Lillith only liked Glass because Skye liked him. She wanted to make Skye jealous and for her to turn on Glass, but when Glass saved Skye instead of her Lillith, Lillith took matters into her own hands and killed him! But, on the side Lillith and Sanus have had a thing because Lillith wants to kiss up to Sanus so he doesn't kick her out of the alliance, but Sanus just wants to do Lillith because he thinks she's hot. And Glass was playing both girls when he was alive I bet. I bet he didn't even _like _Skye or Lillith! He just liked attention," When I finish Sceptor looks at me with bug eyes.

"I didn't realize you were that smart… no offense."

"None taken," I smile back. I feel my nose twitching slightly.

"But, where does that leave you and me tangled in this web?"

"Right here," I say and wrap my fingers around his hand and squeeze it tight.

**Rendwick Ambrosia**

I shiver when I realize where I am- I'm in the dark room with the tall ceiling. The wall are still a deep purple. And I am strapped down onto a chair. I look up into the ceiling with dread, remembering what comes next. I high-pitched scream floats in the air as a figure tumbles to the floor.

"ALICE!" I shriek, my voice sounds pained. Just like always though, the girl stops only inches away from her death. She whips her face towards me and I see her crystal blue eyes.

"ALICE!" I call once more, "Alice are you okay?!" Tears streak Alice's face.

"Fancy meeting you here, Rendwick," She says with venom in her voice.

"I've missed you Alice," I say softly.

"Sure you have," Alice says sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean? It's true, I promise you, Alice,"

"Whatever Rendwick, we all know you can't keep your promises."

"Huh?"

"You told me that we'd run away and live together! You said we'd have a happily ever after to our hellish lives!"

"We still will, I promise!" I try to shout, but Alice plugs her ears, shooting me a pained look.

Alice scoffs, unplugging her ears, "Whatever, I'll see you in hell!" Then she's gone.

"I think he's awake!" Rendwick hears Frankie's voice.

"Yeah! Rendwick, you there, buddy?" Konan's voice asks. Rendwick wipes his eyes and opens them with a moan.

"You okay? You sounded like you were having a messed up dream, you kept screaming," Frankie says with concern.

"Nah, I'm fine," I manage a smile.

"Are you sure? It was weird though, we kept trying to wake you up, but you wouldn't stop!" Konan's face is genuine, so I suppose it's true, but how weird _ is _that?

"So, what the hell happened?" I ask, sitting up and referring to earlier today.

"Oh, that… The gamemakers kidnapped people in the Games and their allies had to save them or else they'd drown. You and Frankie were both kidnapped, so I saved you both."

"Well, thanks for that,"

"No problem," Konan smiles. "Oh, but since I could only take one tribute I made a deal with Aiden that if he'd save one of you I'd do him a favor,"

"What are you going to do for him?" I ask.

"I don't know yet, but he told me that if I died before I got to do it, that you two had to carry it out,"

"Ugh, seriously? I suck at doing favors for people!" Frankie groans and rubs her forehead.

"Well, let's do it soon then," Konan mumbles.

**NOBODY's POV**

That very night two pictures are shown in the arena's sky. One is the portrait of a strong-looking male with mischief in his eyes and a cocky smile plastered on his lips. The next is of a smaller boy with a big grin on his face. He looks kind-hearted and genuine, unlike the other. Glass Morgans and Morgan Adams remain scorched into the brains of those who loved them as more roses bloom in the garden.

…

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now  
_{I'm haunted__}_

**Sorry, only three POVs for this chapter since there were so many in the last:P. **

**Favorite quote?:)**


	16. Day Three- Hope Comes with Death

**Hello!:) I found it funny that almost everyone either put Canzi's rant or the "people aren't dolls…" quote, (which, alright… I might have gotten from Ella Montgomery on Pretty Little Liars) as their favorite quote:). OH YES! This story has an average of 13 reviews per chapter! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, they really keep me motivated to write more! If we can get 226 reviews after this chapter is up we'll have 14 on average! SO…**

**Can everybody please make sure they reviewed the first two chapters? Sorry I'm so demanding… I beg your forgiveness:)**

**OH YES! I HAD A SNOW DAY (as I type this it is Thursday)! AND ONE TOMORROW (Friday) ! :O We got a bunch of snow where I live… and it was thundering at the same time!:D YAY!**

_**READ THIS!-**_ **From now on I'm going to start naming the POV's because I like naming things!**

_Six are dead, eighteen alive- we'll have one victor- My oh my!_

If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd _run away  
_To some fortune that I should have  
found by now  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to  
_C/o/m/e/ d/o/w/n, c/o/m/e/ d/o/w/n_

**Sceptor Ashlander**

_**The Runaway**_

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Skye cries, waking me up_. Oh joy, what's better than waking up in the middle of Lillith and Skye's screaming contest? _I think sarcastically.

"WHY SHOULD I CARE WHAT _YOU_ THINK?" Lillith retorts.

Skye snorts, "I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I KNOW THE TRUTH! I KNOW YOU KILLED GLASS!"

Lillith's eyes stay cruel for a moment before they warp. They're wide and her brown eyes look thoughtful on the outside, however I'm sure it's merely another mask. "You're right, Skye. I killed him." _WHAT!?_ I want to shout, but my presence is unknown and I'd like to keep it that way.

"Aww! Poor wittle Wiwith can't contwol her feewings," Skye mimics a toddler's voice. "He must've said he loved me, and you couldn't stand it!" She yells.

"Yep! You caught me Skye. But honestly, what's the difference? You can't do anything to me! I'm the leader of our alliance. Plus, I have people on my side!"

"Who?" Skye questions.

"First of all, I have Sanus. And then Canzi because she fears me and Sceptor feels the same way. Lastly, Glass was on my side,"

"UNTRUE!" It takes all Skye has not to lunge at Lillith.

"So true! You see, I have everyone under my power. I always have, even when Sanus was leader. I played Glass like a freaking puppet. I never liked him one bit. I saw how you looked when you thought he actually cared about you. What you didn't realize, honey, was that he acted that way towards every girl."

"You're lying!" Skye cries, but I can see worry in her face.

"You wish," Lillith sneers, then saunters away.

"I HATE YOU!" Skye screeches after Lillith is out of her sight.

"Trust me- the feeling's neutral," the Girl from Four calls back.

…_An hour later…_

"Canzi?" I ask, my voice sounding wobbly.

"Yes?" She returns and takes a seat on a fallen log next to me. We're in the same spot we met yesterday.

"I have something to ask you. Something important," I tell her, but then I chicken out and add, "but first I want to fill you in with the Lillith/Skye drama,"

Canzi cackles, "Okay! I love to hear about that, it feels like I'm living in a reality show- _The Real Tributes of the Arena!" _She smiles and it looks like she's having an inside joke with herself.

"What?"

"Oh, never mind! There used to be an old television show way before the Dark Days called _The Real Housewives of _… and then they just said where they lived. I only know about it from my grandma, who's great great great great great great…" Canzi added about fifty more 'great's, "grandma watched it."

"Oh.. okay," I say, confused.

"Sorry, I tend to get carried away! Continue with your story!"

I tell Canzi about what went down with Skye and Lillith, saying that I think Lillith was telling the truth when she told Skye that Glass acted the way he did to every girl etc. Canzi's eyes widen with delight.

"Yeah, that's all I heard. Now look, I was wondering if you were, um, wanting to run away from the alliance with me. It's gotten too dramatic and I think you were right- we'd all turn on each other when we really needed help," Canzi looks shocked for a moment, but then her eyes brighten and twinkle.

"Sure. I was afraid you'd never ask!" Her nose twitches a few times before she jumps up from the log. "Let's leave tomorrow,"

"Definitely," I grin.

"SCEPTOR?! CANZI?!" We hear Lillith's voice yell for us. We follow it to the Cornucopia.

"What?!" Canzi asks hopefully.

"We're going hunting- for tributes!" Sanus cries behind her. When I see him a smile cracks on my face. Lillith's lipstick is smeared on his face. I nudge Canzi, _You were right! _She raises her eyebrows at me in delight.

"Okay!" Canzi says happily.

"Skye, you'll keep watch," he says and Skye shrugs as we head off.

**Frankie Verna**

_**And Then There Were Two**_

The morning birds, at least that's what I think they are, chirp wildly in the forest. Rendwick, Konan and I all sit around the fire we have built. Konan assured us that we should be fine. He doesn't think a Career or anyone else would attack us right now because the Careers are dealing and regrouping after Glass's death and he saw Raiden leave in the other direction after the Roses are Red special.

"How are you guys?" I ask.

"I'm all right," Konan answers quickly, wiping his eyes.

"Me too," Rendwick repies.

"Did you guys want to go hunting?" I ask.

"Like, for tributes?" Rendwick asks nervously.

"No. I mean for food," I say simply. Rendwick nods and stands up, followed by Konan and me.

Konan grabs our only weapon, the sword, and I take a few poisonous berries.

A few moments later and we're at the other side of the forest. I keep searching for the birds to hunt, but I haven't found one close enough yet!

"Guys," Konan says fearfully. I look over to him. Fear hides behind his eyes.

"What?!" I say alarmed.

"What's that?" He quivers.

"It's only us!" We all hear a high-pitched voice. Only then do I notice the birds have fallen silent.

"Who?" I muster, afraid of the answer.

"Hmm, let's see- there's me, Sceptor, Lillith, and Sanus!" It replies.

The four step out of a shadow. I see Canzi, the speaker's, crazy hair first. Then comes Lillith- who has dark brown hair and eyes that sparkle with charm. After her is Sanus with a cocky look in his own eyes, that stare at Lillith. Sceptor seems to be the odd guy out. His face looks sad and lonely. There are wrinkles under his big eyes.

"Now, who are you?" Lillith smirks. I bet she knows who we are- she just wants to remind everyone that she's better than us.

"Run," Konan whispers out of the side of his mouth, quiet enough for only Rendwick and me to hear, "Three… two… one… go," He and I both turn on our heels and scurry out of the Career's path as soon as possible. Only when we're a safe distance does Konan ask, "Where's Rendwick?" I gasp.

"RENDWICK!" I don't care who hears me. I need Rendwick.

"FRANKIE!" I hear him reply, his voice sounding strained.

"C'mon, we have to go back," Konan huffs, sprinting in the other direction, with me following behind.

When we arrive at the scene my heart stops. The boy named Sanus practically drools over Rendwick, who's pinned down by Canzi.

"Good work," Lillith smiles, then takes Canzi's place.

"I'm afraid we didn't get your names," Canzi pouts.

"Oh, can it, we'll see later,"

"What?" Canzi's nose starts to twitch. I look down to see her foot stomping on the ground.

"In the sky," Sanus growls, drawing a sword from his back. Rendwick remains silent, but his eyes grow bigger than saucers.

"Please! Kill me instead!" Konan cries, his face crumpled.

"Oh, honey- don't worry, you're next!" Lillith snarls, lunging at Konan rather than Rendwick, who Sanus pins down instead.

I'm left standing between two of my allies, my only friends in this Game, about to get murdered. And I can't do anything about it. Except maybe this… I kick Lillith's side as hard as I can and she tumbles off of Konan, who marches to Sanus and punches his head before Lillith pushes him away with her brown hair covering her face.

"I got you babe," she mumbles to her District partner. _Babe? _Ew, poor Sanus! Although he isn't any better- worse even.

Konan takes out his sword and leaps at Lillith, who dodges him and brings out a sickle with a twisted grin on her face. I take out a poisonous berry, unaware of what to do with it and chuck it at Lillith, hoping by some luck one will land inside her mouth, or somewhere near it. Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream splits through the air. I whip around to Rendwick who's shirt is painted crimson. The Careers evacuate in an instant

"RENDWICK!" I cry, tears escaping from my eyes.

"A-Alice?" He groans.

"Yes," I decide, thinking he'd rather see her than me on his deathbed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done,"

"Don't be," I say, another cry trapped in my throat.

"I love you Alice,"

"I love you too Rendwick," I muster up a smile. Rendwick grins for a moment, but seconds after his eyes fix on a point in the sky and his mouth goes slack.

**BOOM!**

"RENDWICK!" I cry again, feeling someone's hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Konan's kind face looking into my eyes with concern.

"It'll be alright. He's in a better place now,"

"I hope,"

**Aiden Jones**

_**The Bipolar, The Terminal, and The Psych**_

"So, how's Konan going to pay you again?" Cali asks with her hands on her head. After she woke up she got a migraine or something.

"I don't know, but I told him that if he dies, one of his allies has to carry it out,"

"Ooh, how exciting!" Lani smiles.

"I'm sorry, but are you like, bipolar?" Calico asks, when Lani looks up offended she adds, "Your mood changes so quickly, a few minutes ago you were almost in tears!" I give Cali a nervous look, but when Lani shrugs we relax.

"Yes, I'm bipolar!" Lani practically shrieks just moments later. She covers her hands over her face. A minute later she grabs my hand, shaking, "And… it's so difficult! I always want different foods and the only thing I always like is CLAM CHOWDER WITH BREADROLLS!"

"What the hell, Lani?" Cali covers her ears. Only a moment later, a low beeping fills the air. We all look up to see a silver package floating down from the sky. _Sponsors! _I think with glee.

Before it lands in front of us, Lani whispers in my ear, "I'm not bipolar, but those Capitol idiots fell for it," and then turns to Calico. Can the Capitol hear her whispers? Hopefully not…

Then, Lani plucks the parachute out of the air and smiles when she unwraps a steaming pot of clam chowder with three rolls. I can tell they're from District Four from the flecks of green seaweed on the outside.

"Lani, I'm so glad you told us. I'm sure we all have issues with our health, I for one have a disease. A terrible one, in fact- I'm terminal." Calico sighs sadly. _What!? _I look at her with worry. However when she meets my eyes she winks.

"Cali! That's terrible! I can't believe it!" Lani cries.

"I know, it sure is! Back at home my dad used to give me these pills. It's weird that they help, they're for migraines, but somehow they really make me feel better,"

A few moments later, another parachute drops out of the pale blue sky. Cali reaches inside and smiles, popping two pills into her mouth. I find a crumpled piece of paper inside, it reads,

_Careful Calico- although the citizens might be slow, the other mentors will figure it's an act and start tipping off the others. Don't push it._

_-M_

"Yeah, I have this weird disease and it makes me _feel things_. It's like I'm psychic or something,"

"Woah," Lani raises her eyebrows, mocking surprise.

"I know. It's really stressful- I can't think afterwards unless I have water," I try to hide my smile. This is entertaining!

Another package drops in front of us. I open it and find an empty tub about as long as my wrist to my elbow and as wide as my stomach. Why isn't there any water?

"C'mon," Calico gestures for me to get up.

"Why?"

"They wouldn't just send us a random tub if there wasn't any water nearby, now would they?" Cali asks and helps me up.

_Oh, _I think embarrassed not to have thought of it beforehand. On our way to find water, I keep a smirk plastered on my face- it worked!

If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd _run away  
_To some fortune that I should have  
found by now  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to  
_C/o/m/e/ d/o/w/n, c/o/m/e/ d/o/w/n_

**24 Tar Armat- He was my tribute, so I felt like it was only right to have him die in the Bloodbath, although I truly loved writing him. However, I think he died the best way he could. We'll miss you Tar!**

**23 Rye Thicket- I'm afraid her creator abandoned her. That, and she was slightly too much like Katniss and I wasn't sure how to portray her. 'Bye Rye!**

**22 Nina Rane- I enjoyed Nina and thought she had an interesting backstory. I didn't want to kill her, but her creator only reviewed once or twice in the beginning. Wish you wouldn't have left, Nina!**

**21 Luckas Seon- Man, there goes one alliance already (Rye and Luckas's) I loved Luckas too, but yet again, his creator didn't review. Have a nice afterlife Luckas.**

**20 Morgan Adams- I loved Morgan, but someone had to go! He was a brilliant, bright character who I know we will all miss! ;(**

**19 Glass Morgans- Woah, two 'Morgan(s)' died today… Anyways, Glass was, I know, a favorite of mine and my lovely reviewers. I wish his author reviewed. I think he would have gone far. Also I wanted some more Lillith and Skye drama, which is really what will come out of this. 'Bye Glassy pooh!**

**18 Rendwick Ambrosia- Oh my God, I can't even tell you guys how much I didn't want to kill him! I loved Rendwick! His wonderful author didn't review last chapter and everyone else had and- UGH! I feel so (enter swear word of your choice here)ing guilty! I mean, I loved this boy and his author! I can't say that enough… Love you Rendwick, I have to say though, your dream/imaginary Alice was wrong about you going to hell. And the real Alice will miss you! Stay tuned for the funerals… Love you Rendwick!:(**

**The Fighters:**

**Skye Emerald of District 1  
Both tributes from District 2  
Frankie Verna of District 3  
Both tributes from District 4  
Lani Baldova of District 5  
Both tributes from District 6  
Both tributes from District 8  
Evan Keers of District 9  
Both tributes from District 10  
Ivy Kluge from District 11  
Both tributes from District 12**

**Favorite quote? (I just love reading what quotes you guys like!)**

**AHH! Guys! I spelt 'definitely' correctly for the FIRST TIME EVER!:DDDDD YUS!**


	17. Day Four Part 1- My Apologies

**Day 4**

"_The sharp thorn often produces the delicate roses" -_Ovid

**Sanus Chinsky POV  
**_**Missing: Canzi Greysabr and Sceptor Ashlander**_

The dark sky twinkles softly with a million little stars. My entire alliance lays down on the prickly dead grass surrounding the Cornucopia, waiting for the anthem. When it comes I see Canzi jump. Only one tribute died yesterday, Rendwick, and we killed him. Well, _I _killed him. I look to see my allies' expressions. Lillith smirks proudly. Canzi has on a twitchy smile. Skye seems to be annoyed, maybe even disgusted. And Sceptor's face is scrunched up. I know he didn't like watching that kid die, but isn't that what he's here for?- to win? How can he win if he's too afraid to kill anyone? I shrug to myself, it isn't my problem.

***~Day 4, Morning~***

When my eyes finally adjust to the blinding light, I notice something is _off. _Something's different. Or missing. After a moment I decide it's missing. Definitely missing. The first thing I do is check supplies. Some rascal could have easily snuck in when Canzi was keeping watch.

Wait- speak of the devil!- Canzi's gone! DAMN IT THE SUPPLIES ARE GONE TOO! Either someone had a very quiet fight with Canzi and won, our that… that… twitch ran away. I immediately go back to the rest of my alliance and count heads.

Moments later I find that I'm missing Sceptor. Those damned idiots ran away, I bet. Well, they won't be gone for long. I'll catch them soon. The two probably can't even survive together for a day! None the less fight off the rest of us.

**HELP ME! PLEASE! I know this chapter **_**sucked**_** and was WAYYY too short, but I'm lacking inspiration. I really want a major plot twist or some bright idea to get me wanting to continue because right now, I'm completely stuck! PLEASE HELP! PM any ideas you have!**

**ALSO, POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR WHO YOU WANT TO DIE NEXT!**

**Hey guys! I have a new poem out called "WONDERLAND" about Annie just so you know;). Hehe. And one called **_"Stone Hearts"_** for a one-shot contest!:). Just so you know, I'm not trying to force you to read them! Only do so if you'd like, but I personally think that **_"Stone Hearts"_** may just be my best yet;).**

**So now everyone has had a POV in the Games except for the dearest Calico, Ivy, and Ash who will all have one next chapter:).**

**OH MY GOD I SPELT 'DEFINITELY' RIGHT AGAIN!:O**


	18. Day Four- Better Than Revenge

**OMIGOD! You guys ROCK. Thank you ****_so so so so so _****much for all the ideas!:). Your support means a lot to me- I can't even tell you. Thanks to everyone, whether I'm going to use your idea(s) or not.**

…

I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa  
She should keep in mind- there's nothing I do better than **revenge**

**Ash Sphere**

**_Better Than Revenge_**

I told him. I warned him. I said, _Don't you ever _dare _come back. _So then, why is he here? Does he think it was an empty threat? Does he think I'm weak? Or has he come to kill me?

"Evan," I say his name in a harsh growl. "What are _you _doing here?" I ask softer.

"I'm just passing through." He says sharply. I study his figure for a moment. His hair is matted down slightly and his eyes have bags under them. He stands with his back to the dead forest. His feet stomp of the dry ground and make hollow sounds.

"I told you I never wanted to see you. Again," I whisper angrily. Why is he disobeying me?

"I'm sorry." He mumbles, lowering his head.

"_Sorry_? That's all I get?!" My pitch is all over the place.

"I-"

"I'm not finished," my voice is low and gravel-ly. "I want you gone Evan. One way or another. Telling you to get the hell out was the easy way. Listen to me now, I don't care where you go. I don't care if I see your name in the sky tonight with that ignorant grin on your face. I don't care if you run into those woods screaming '_Mommy! Help me!' _I don't care if you walk away this instant. I don't care. As long as I don't see you. Because when I do, I think of who I _didn't _save at the Valentine's Day Special. Okay?"

"Okay," Evan sighs and walks away slowly. When his silhouette is almost completely engulfed by the twisted branches of the trees, he stops and turns around. Even slower, he walks back into the light.

"LEAVE!" I scream.

"But Ash, I was just wondering if you needed anything," his voice sounds sincere, but I can't trust him. Who does he think he is? _Not a genius, that's for sure_. I think to myself with a small chuckle. Then I notice Evan's eyes piercing my skin.

"LEAVE!" I yell again. I hear crows in the forest stir this time and a few take flight.

"Ash-" Evan starts again. _That's it. _I think.

I sprint at the boy as fast as I can, scaring him into the woods. He hides there for a moment, but I hear him quiver and follow the sound. It leads me to a tall tree. A hand grips the trunk nonchalantly. Idiot!

I lunge towards it. My nails dig into raw skin and a blood curdling scream fills the air.

"Please, Ash! I was trying to help!" I ignore his begging and pounce on top of Evan.

He hollers, "I knew it. You were always the suspicious type!"

"Suspicion haunts the guilty mind," I spit.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?!" Evan chokes. My hands find their way to his neck.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU **_DID_**!" I shriek. He killed my ally, on purpose. I bet you everything I've got that he's in an alliance with the psycho kid. I bet they joined up to destroy me. That's what everyone seems to want anyways. But I won't let them win- oh no, I'll prove myself.

"Ash. You're losing your mind," Evan can barely speak with my hands tightened around his throat.

"Am I Evan? Am I _really_? Because who the hell are you to judge!" The boy's face is turning purple, his eyes growing by the second.

"Please, what do you want?"

"I want my ally back you son of a bitch,"

**BOOM!**

I instantly feel Evan relax. He's dead. Dead and gone forever.

…

I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa  
You should keep in mind- there's nothing I do better than **revenge**

**24 Tar Armat- He was my tribute, so I felt like it was only right to have him die in the Bloodbath, although I truly loved writing him. However, I think he died the best way he could. We'll miss you Tar!**

**23 Rye Thicket- I'm afraid her creator abandoned her. That, and she was slightly too much like Katniss and I wasn't sure how to portray her. 'Bye Rye!**

**22 Nina Rane- I enjoyed Nina and thought she had an interesting backstory. I didn't want to kill her, but her creator only reviewed once or twice in the beginning. Wish you wouldn't have left, Nina!**

**21 Luckas Seon- Man, there goes one alliance already (Rye and Luckas's) I loved Luckas too, but yet again, his creator didn't review. Have a nice afterlife Luckas.**

**20 Morgan Adams- I loved Morgan, but someone had to go! He was a brilliant, bright character who I know we will all miss! ;(**

**19 Glass Morgans- Woah, two 'Morgan(s)' died today… Anyways, Glass was, I know, a favorite of mine and my lovely reviewers. I wish his author reviewed. I think he would have gone far. Also I wanted some more Lillith and Skye drama, which is really what will come out of this. 'Bye Glassy pooh!**

**18 Rendwick Ambrosia- Oh my God, I can't even tell you guys how much I didn't want to kill him! I loved Rendwick! His wonderful author didn't review last chapter and everyone else had and- UGH! I feel so (enter swear word of your choice here)ing guilty! I mean, I loved this boy and his author! I can't say that enough… Love you Rendwick, I have to say though, your dream/imaginary Alice was wrong about you going to hell. And the real Alice will miss you! Stay tuned for the funerals… Love you Rendwick!:(**

**17 Evan Keers- Aw. Little guy was too gullible:(. I'm sad to see him go, but I was thinking of all of the characters, and I decided for Ash to be crazed made the most sense, and who would she take it out on other than poor Evan? He was kind of a background character for most of the story, but a beautiful character either way! Bye Evan!**

**The Fighters:**

**Skye Emerald of District 1  
Both tributes from District 2  
Frankie Verna of District 3  
Both tributes from District 4  
Lani Baldova of District 5  
Both tributes from District 6  
Both tributes from District 8  
Both tributes from District 10  
Ivy Kluge from District 11  
Both tributes from District 12**

**Credit: "What do you want?' 'I want my father back, you son of a bitch" is from the Princess Bride:).**

**I didn't really use anyone's ideas yet, but I will work some of them into the story soon:).**

**Katsparkle1313's idea was to make one tribute go insane, I chose Ash because I thought she made the most sense, as seen in Evan's death explanation**

**…**

**That was sad, was it not? I wasn't sure who to kill and what to do...**

**SORRY AGAIN! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKS TOO!:(. I just want to keep updating at least relatively small chapters so that you know I'm not abandoning you guys! Please stick with the story though, it means so much to me!. The tributes who haven't gotten POVs yet will get them next chapter.**

**I HAVE AN IDEA FOR NEXT CHAPTER! Actually, it's WhiteLightersEatCookies ideaXD. Don't tell them what it is! But, a lot of **


	19. Day Five (Full Update)- 'It's Maddening'

**FULL UPDATE!:D**

**Heyy! I plan to make this a FULL, COMPLETE, AMAZING update for all of you:). Thanks for sticking with the story, and donating your ideas, once again, it really means a lot. I was at the beach the past week, so I couldn't update, however being unable to type for that long really made me eager to return, and I think it'll fuel my writing for a bit;). I have plans for the arena, plans I tell you! And a good idea for this chapter!:D It's mine, too! ****WhiteLightersEatCookies- you're idea will come soon… *evil laugh.* No, I seriously can do a wicked evil laugh. It scares my friends… So yeah, you see how I start to babble on for a while- eh, it isn't as bad as in the first few chapters. I had some pretttty long author's notes back in those days! (one-freaking-thousand words, I think. Actually, now I think it might be 400. Either way- ain't **_**nobody**_** got time for that. [except me] .)**

**THIS SONG IS CALLED "DEMONS" from Imagine Dragons. I suggest listening to it, if you have time. Also, I really think it portrays the character who dies in this chapter- let me know if you agree!:) **

When the days are _cold_ and the cards all _fold_  
And the saints we *see* are all made of gold  
When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail, are _the worst of all_  
And the blood's run stale  
I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the **beast** inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

**Raiden Brown**

_A Turn of Events_

My feet snap small branches as I stomp around the forest. Am I afraid, you ask, of being caught? Murdered? Yeah, _right_. I'm untouchable. No one would dare approach the "Psycho." I can only think of one group of tributes who would, but last I saw, they split up! I'm pretty sure everyone could hear Lillith's rant, even the runaways.

Ahead of me a hushed whisper sounds from one of the many knotted trees. A smirk makes its way onto my face, for I have been bored out of my mind for the past few days and the rush of another puppet to play with is maddening. I hear another voice, more frantic than the last.

I ignore the hunger pulsing through me when I say, "Hello ladies," The voices in the tree immediately cease.

"No need to pretend you aren't in there. I already heard you. Now get **down** so I can kill you faster!" My voice sounds crazed, even _I_ can admit that.

A sharp cry fills the air, and a muffled response hushes it. I make my way around the trunk of the old birch tree to find and angle in which I can see the girls in, to find out just who has become my prey. The twisted branches have kept them out of sight until now.

One girl has an average frame, with long and thin light brown hair. The other is smaller with shorter hair.

"Cassandra," I say to the former, and "Autumn," to the latter. "I didn't think I'd have to give you another warning. If I'm not mistaken, I believe we met before, in these conditions,"

Cassandra jumps down from the tree first, stumbling to her feet after the long drop. "Raiden. Please, let us go. We can kill too. You don't have to do this, you know!" The fear in her voice takes me by surprise. I thought Cassandra would have been braver. A moment later Autumn hops down from the tree, and somehow, sticks her landing with ease. Like the last time I met with the girls, her eyes dart from me, to Cassandra, to, any exits.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," I smile.

"W-we have w-weapons," Autumn stutters.

"Really? You mean that dagger? Luckily I stole little Autumn's."

"Don't call me 'little'," she says calmly.

"Wow. I'm impressed angel, I always thought you were a 'fraidy cat,"

"Shut up. Don't call me 'angel' either. It's Autumn or nothing."

I shrug, then turn my eyes to Cassandra. "How's it going? Any last words?"

"Can I just ask you something?"

"Well, you already have but another couldn't hurt."

"Have you actually… lost it? Are you truly mad?" her voice quivers.

I take a second to respond. "I don't know. Are _you_ mad, Cassandra? I think we're all a bit _off_. I mean, we're here, aren't we?" I gesture to the arena.

"I suppose so, but did you really kill those kids at that school?"

"I'm going to tell you something Cassandra. It's the closest to the truth- I don't know."

"You don't know?" she pauses, "How do you not know if you murdered before?!"

"Enough questions," I snarl and take a step closer to Autumn. I can actually see her shivering. It only increases my confidence. I know what I have to do. It won't be easy. It won't be fun. But it will show the Capitol that I'm not average. They can't simply pull my strings make me kill anyone. I'm not doing this for them, for their silly entertainment. I'm doing this for me. Since I know what's going to happen next, I think I might want to tell you some things. Things that have, changed me. Things you don't know and will never if I don't inform you now.

My brother, my identical twin brother killed those kids at school. He shot them without any regret- it was almost as if he'd been hypnotized. It scared me, what I saw that day. But part of me honestly didn't understand. What was his motive? Was he simply mad? I guess I'll never know. He committed suicide the day the police came to arrest him. I said to Cassandra that I didn't know if I killed the kids, and that's the truth. I could have done something to set my brother off. Anyways, the police came, they thought I was him, so I was arrested. I didn't want to go to jail. No. I couldn't bring myself to that, so I pretended to be mad. But now, looking back on it I have to wonder- was I pretending? And so, I leave you with this question- as I plunge my own dagger into my own chest, like my brother had years ago- Am I insane? Because I don't even know anymore.

**BOOM!**

**Ivy Kluge**

_Roses, Roses, Everywhere_

Matthias and I have been doing alright in the arena so far. Since the Valentine's Day special, we've both been more wary than before. But I'm guessing every alliance is feeling the same way. As of now, Mattie is hunting for food. I've agreed to stay back and defend our site in case someone decides to try to rob us.

While I wait in boredom, I try to make shapes out of the clouds I see above. The dead branches make it difficult to see. The first cloud I see looks like a twisted circle, with veins showing the blue sky running through it like rings. I can't decide what it is, maybe a sponge? No, it's not a sponge at all. I don't know, I can't place it. A line trails behind it with smaller parts of the cloud jutting out the sides. Almost like a stem… with thorns… It's a rose. So is the next cloud, and the one after that. Every single cloud is a rose, most with a stem drifting behind them. How could I have not noticed sooner?

A few minutes later, Matthias comes back with two birds.

"What are they?" I ask.

"I don't know… they weren't bright colors so they probably aren't poisonous,"

"Probably?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, that's the best I could do. If you want, I can eat yours for you," He smiles softly.

"No! I can eat it, I just want to make sure,"

"I'll try first, sacrifice myself the Princess Ivy," He jokes. I playfully slap his arm, laughing.

"But first, let's cook them,"

"Okay, we need to wait for nightfall then," he looks up to the sky.

"Did you know that they're roses? The clouds?" I watch his face for a response.

"No. I didn't. I also didn't know you could warp clouds into shapes,"

"It's probably made of acid or something," I joke, but Matthias nods, taking me seriously.

"It's sick. They have to control everything. 'Can't even leave the clouds alone," He shakes his head. Normally, I'd advise him not to insult the Capitol while on air, but Mattie's an exception. Everything he loves has been taken away from him by them.

"I know," I reply.

**C**alic**o Weft**

_Forgotten, Never Forgiven_

Nightfall is always treacherous. It marks uncertainty. And today, it means revealing who has been killed. I heard one cannon today, which I suppose is good, but I'm afraid of what the Capitol will do to hurry up the Games. Lani, Morgan and I all plop down on the crinkly dead grass when the anthem sounds. Just seeing them next to me makes me smile, they aren't gone. Lani snuggles against my arm, cold from the blasting winds that have been here the last few days. Morgan looks sadly into the sky, watching the Capitol seal flash before our eyes. Followed by the seal is the face of the boy I loathe the most. He killed my friends. My friends are dead because of him. Raiden Brown.

"Thank you," I mumble under my breath, directing it at his killer. I don't mean to be cruel, but I can't forgive him. Every time I try, I see the chaos. I hear the distant screams. And I just can't bring myself to forgive him. And now I never will. And I'm not sorry. He deserved everything he got.

"Cali, wasn't that your District partner?" Morgan asks softly, unaware of how I'll react.

"Yes. The murderer who killed my friends,"

"Oh, I didn't know that they were your friends, I'm sorry," He reaches over and pats my back. I smile a little.

"There's something I haven't told you guys, about Raiden," I cringe when I say his name.

"What Cali!? What haven't you told us?" Lani shoots up.

"Raiden and I were friends. His twin was my friend too," I gulp. Morgan continues to comfort me while Lani shrieks.

"How could he have betrayed you!? He was you friend!? And you trusted him!"

"I don't know. I don't know why I ever looked at that idiot,"

"It's okay though. Now you have me, and Lani and we would never hurt you," Morgan says calmly.

_Yes, but at least two of us will be dead soon, _I can't help but think.

"Yeah. Don't worry," Lani reaches over to hug me.

…

When the days are _cold_ and the cards all _fold_  
And the saints we *see* are all made of gold  
When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail, are _the worst of all_  
And the blood's run stale  
I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the **beast** inside  
There's nowhere we can hide  
…

24 Tar Armat- He was my tribute, so I felt like it was only right to have him die in the Bloodbath, although I truly loved writing him. However, I think he died the best way he could. We'll miss you Tar!

23 Rye Thicket- I'm afraid her creator abandoned her. That, and she was slightly too much like Katniss and I wasn't sure how to portray her. 'Bye Rye!

22 Nina Rane- I enjoyed Nina and thought she had an interesting backstory. I didn't want to kill her, but her creator only reviewed once or twice in the beginning. Wish you wouldn't have left, Nina!

21 Luckas Seon- Man, there goes one alliance already (Rye and Luckas's) I loved Luckas too, but yet again, his creator didn't review. Have a nice afterlife Luckas.

20 Morgan Adams- I loved Morgan, but someone had to go! He was a brilliant, bright character who I know we will all miss! ;(

19 Glass Morgans- Woah, two 'Morgan(s)' died today… Anyways, Glass was, I know, a favorite of mine and my lovely reviewers. I wish his author reviewed. I think he would have gone far. Also I wanted some more Lillith and Skye drama, which is really what will come out of this. 'Bye Glassy pooh!

18 Rendwick Ambrosia- Oh my God, I can't even tell you guys how much I didn't want to kill him! I loved Rendwick! His wonderful author didn't review last chapter and everyone else had and- UGH! I feel so (enter swear word of your choice here)ing guilty! I mean, I loved this boy and his author! I can't say that enough… Love you Rendwick, I have to say though, your dream/imaginary Alice was wrong about you going to hell. And the real Alice will miss you! Stay tuned for the funerals… Love you Rendwick!:(

17 Evan Keers- Aw. Little guy was too gullible:(. I'm sad to see him go, but I was thinking of all of the characters, and I decided for Ash to be crazed made the most sense, and who would she take it out on other than poor Evan? He was kind of a background character for most of the story, but a beautiful character either way! Bye Evan!

16- Raiden Brown- I loved Raiden. He was so much fun to write, and definitely (spelt that right, no big deal :O ) a dynamic and whole character. I hope I didn't rush his death scene too much, I just wanted to make it perfect. Raiden's death was result of the poll.

The Fighters:

Skye Emerald of District 1  
Both tributes from District 2  
Frankie Verna of District 3  
Both tributes from District 4  
Lani Baldova of District 5  
Both tributes from District 6  
Calico Weft of District 8  
Both tributes from District 10  
Ivy Kluge from District 11  
Both tributes from District 12

**I can't really blame Cali for not forgiving Raiden, I mean, could you? Even though she doesn't know the truth… if what Raiden said **_**was **_**the truth. (dun dun dun dun!) And also, those of you who sensed a little bit of a Harry Potter moment when Cali was talking about Raiden… good job…**

**Those of you who have never seen Harry Potter *gasps* in the third one Harry's like, "HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!"**

**Please review my new poem, "Ashes Ashes, We All Fall Down." And follow it too:). If ya' want… **


	20. Day Six- The Brave Fall Hard

**Hey guys! Last chapter I accidentally said, "Morgan," when I meant "****_AIDEN_****!" So Sorry! Thanks for the reviews!**

**I'm glad a lot of you seemed to really enjoy the last chapter, hope you feel the same 'bout this one;) Pay special attention to the songs from now on, I have 'em all planned out for each tribute**.

When all the world is ended

All of our beauty turned to dust

The fires of youth all faded

Every empire left us to **rust**

…

**Lillith Gold**

_Motives_

There's an insult recently thrown in my face from the one person I never thought would say it and crimson blood sprayed on my hands. Don't worry, it isn't mine. I've made yet another person's life end. The guilt, you ask, isn't it awful? The answer is simple, _no. _Because worse has happened to me. Death is instant. The torture I've been through has scarred me; it's something that will haunt me forever.

I'm just getting revenge.

**Lani Baldova**

_The End Nears_

Two deaths today. The madness must be closing in, rushing the tributes to pounce on each other with the constant feel of the gamemaker's breath on our necks. We know what they'll do if we don't hurry. That's something I've never understood- while the Capitol waits all year for the Hunger Games, when they finally come, the tributes are rushed in the arena. They're children begging for sweets; they get too excited and eat it within seconds.

"Who do you think it is?" Cali sighs, shaking her head. From what I can tell she's an active 'Capitol-Hater.' She's told me about her grandfather's involvement in the rebellion, but never went in to greater detail, probably afraid of what the sponsors will think.

"I'm thankful it isn't any of us. Hopefully it isn't Autumn," Aiden mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why her?" I ask. You could say I'm not the best with names.

"She's my District partner," he replies.

"Hopefully a Career. It would be nice to get rid of Lillith or Sanus," Cali answers her own question.

"That'd be nice. It'd be even better if we never saw or killed anyone, they just went after themselves," I smile, knowing it isn't hardly a possibility. At the thought of my allies and I being the last in the arena, my eyes start to tear up. A lump forms in my throat. I quickly wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. _That will never happen. Don't think of it now. _I convince myself.

"Yeah, it would," Aiden's voice sounds dreamy, as if he's imagining the moment.

"Thanks, you guys," Cali smiles

"For?"

"-being my allies. I know I can trust you and I hope you know you can trust me," she continues.

"And I thought _I _was the dramatic one!" I joke, but hug Calico. Aiden smiles, but hops up and walks to our supplies. A moment later he returns.

"We're out of water," he drones. I look for any sign of him joking, but Aiden's face is serious.

"_What!? _Our bucket was full an hour ago, I swear it!" Cali shouts.

"It was, I saw it too," I nod.

"Either it evaporated extremely fast, someone/something drank it all, or the gamemakers have a plan," Aiden paces back and forth.

"I bet it was the gamemakers," My other ally huffs, plopping down on the dead grass in frustration.

"They probably stole the water from each tribute, wanting them to meet at a water source,"

"But where?" I ask.

"We'll most likely find out soon," says Aiden.

Cali sighs, "Looks like the end is nearing,"

**1 Hour Earlier**

**Frankie Verna**

_Reunited at Last_

I wake to the sound of feet, pounding down on the forest ground. Voices follow them, invading Konan and my territory. I know who it is instantly. What other group of tributes would dare make their presence so obvious than the Careers? The real question lurks in my mind- which ones? Hopefully not all.

I turn my glance to Konan to make sure he's awake. I find his face twisted by fear, his hands gripping his sword. I have nothing to hold, only hoping Konan can keep the both of us safe.

"Well, well, well, looks like we meet again," I hear the haunted sound carry through the forest branches.

"Lillith, please," Konan's voice is flat.

"Konan, Frankie, how are you?" she ignores his request, sauntering into our campsite with two of her allies close behind. The red-headed Skye appears to be the least threatening of the three, her arms folded across her chest and an unhappy scowl plastered onto her pale face. Sanus and Lillith both share a hunger as their eyes feed on us.

"Better if you'd leave," Konan snarls, grabbing my hand, pushing himself off the ground, and starting to sprint out of their way. But I'm not quick enough. Konan's hand slips from my grasp and he tumbles forward. I stay on the floor.

"Not so fast," a different tribute says from behind. I watch Lillith, Sanus and Skye's surprised faces as Canzi and Sceptor walk into the scene. It's Canzi who had spoken.

"Nice to see you," Sanus grins, poison spewing out his mouth.

"It isn't what it looks like, we were… chased away," Canzi is clearly lying.

"I think… it's exactly what it looks like!" Skye growls, green with envy.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Sceptor seethes. The Careers, or ex-Career alliance looks startled. When they look at him he continues, "This is _exactly _why we left! The bickering is non-stop! Do you people realize that you could wake up one morning and find everyone around you dead? This whole alliance gone? Never mind- you'd all probably love that, 'less competition.' Rot in hell," he turns on his heel, sprinting away from us. He hasn't made it 20 feet when a dagger hits his back.

Canzi shrieks, her eyes tearful. She runs towards her District partner. I don't even need to ask who's done it- the evil grin on Lillith's face is enough.

**BOOM**!

Apparently Canzi sees it too, because seconds after the cannon, she's at Lillith's throat with a bloody knife clutched between her fingers.

"I hate you," she snarls, stomps on Lillith's foot, then races into the forest.

"Where were we?" Sanus grins and all hope of them forgetting about Konan and me diminishes.

"Stop playing with them," Skye sounds calm.

"Fine. You're no fun," Lillith nudges her.

"Yes, because killing people is just _amazing," _she says with sarcasm. Her allies ignore her.

Sanus grips the spear in his hand. His eyes flicker between Konan and I. I watch him pull it behind his ear and launch it into the air. Seconds later, I'm knocked back, crimson seeping through my shirt.

"Konan, help," I breathe.

I can't see what Konan does, but all I know is that it makes the Careers go away.

"I'm sorry," Tears fall from his eyes onto my shoulder.

"It isn't your fault Konan," He needs to know that.

"I don't know,"

"It isn't!"

"Okay,"

"Goodbye Konan. Goodbye Jamie, I love you. Be strong. Mother, you _must_ do what you need to keep her safe," I hope she knows I mean dump Voltage. Get rid of him once and for all.

**BOOM!**

**24 Tar Armat- He was my tribute, so I felt like it was only right to have him die in the Bloodbath, although I truly loved writing him. However, I think he died the best way he could. We'll miss you Tar!**

**23 Rye Thicket- I'm afraid her creator abandoned her. That, and she was slightly too much like Katniss and I wasn't sure how to portray her. 'Bye Rye!**

**22 Nina Rane- I enjoyed Nina and thought she had an interesting backstory. I didn't want to kill her, but her creator only reviewed once or twice in the beginning. Wish you wouldn't have left, Nina!**

**21 Luckas Seon- Man, there goes one alliance already (Rye and Luckas's) I loved Luckas too, but yet again, his creator didn't review. Have a nice afterlife Luckas.**

**20 Morgan Adams- I loved Morgan, but someone had to go! He was a brilliant, bright character who I know we will all miss! ;(**

**19 Glass Morgans- Woah, two 'Morgan(s)' died today… Anyways, Glass was, I know, a favorite of mine and my lovely reviewers. I wish his author reviewed. I think he would have gone far. Also I wanted some more Lillith and Skye drama, which is really what will come out of this. 'Bye Glassy pooh!**

**18 Rendwick Ambrosia- Oh my God, I can't even tell you guys how much I didn't want to kill him! I loved Rendwick! His wonderful author didn't review last chapter and everyone else had and- UGH! I feel so (enter swear word of your choice here)ing guilty! I mean, I loved this boy and his author! I can't say that enough… Love you Rendwick, I have to say though, your dream/imaginary Alice was wrong about you going to hell. And the real Alice will miss you! Stay tuned for the funerals… Love you Rendwick!:(**

**17 Evan Keers- Aw. Little guy was too gullible:(. I'm sad to see him go, but I was thinking of all of the characters, and I decided for Ash to be crazed made the most sense, and who would she take it out on other than poor Evan? He was kind of a background character for most of the story, but a beautiful character either way! Bye Evan!**

**16- Raiden Brown- I loved Raiden. He was so much fun to write, and definitely (spelt that right, no big deal :O ) a dynamic and whole character. I hope I didn't rush his death scene too much, I just wanted to make it perfect. Raiden's death was result of the poll. Bye Raiden!**

**15- Sceptor Ashlander- Sceptor was a great kid. He was plenty unique and such a sweet boy. I didn't want to kill Sceptor, but I honestly think he'd have wanted it this way. I killd Sceptor because of the poll, and since the Careers had only experienced one death so far… I also really wanted him to get it out, you know? Tell the Careers what he thought for once before his death. At first, I was going to have Sceptor say, 'See you in hell,' to the Careers, but then I was like- Sceptor isn't going to hell! We'll miss you Sceptor.**

**14- Frankie Verna- Frankie was tough and smart, she died because I didn't know what else to go with her, but I know we'll miss her wonderful personality. I hope Jamie will be okay, stay tuned to the funeral's to find out! I hope your mother fulfills your last request- dump Voltage! Goodbye Frankie!**

**The Fighters:**

**Skye Emerald of District 1**  
**Canzi Greysabr of District 2**  
**Both tributes from District 4**  
**Lani Baldova of District 5**  
**Both tributes from District 6**  
**Calico Weft of District 8**  
**Both tributes from District 10**  
**Ivy Kluge from District 11**  
**Both tributes from District 12**

**Sorry, only 3 POVs since one was pretty long and together they featured 10 tributes out of the 13 left.**

**By the way, there were a few anonymous guest reviews and it sounded like the reviewer had a tribute, can you tell moi who you are?;) **

**Just so you know, my computer is messing up, I'm lucky to be able to post this, so please forgive any formatting errors etc. :)**

**•**** Things to do in your review (you don't have to do it, it's only for fun):**

**HIYA! If you guys have any questions about the Games or this story etc. I'll answer 'em all next chapter- even if they're awkward. ;P I just won't give away anything too personal or any ****_big _****spoilers!**

**ALSO, who would be in your dream top eight? Who do you ****_not _****want to be in the top eight. (there are 13 tributes left- Skye, Canzi, Lillith, Sanus, Lani, Cassandra, Konan, Calico, Ash, Matthias, Ivy, Autumn, Aiden) and if you left an explanation, that would be superb!**

**AND any favorite quotes?:)**


	21. Day Seven- Scars

**Alright, the last chapter in the Games is coming! I'm going to have it when I have six tributes left:). Around then is when the big idea will be used. After that we'll have the funerals. The victor's life afterwards the Games. And the gamemakers plans for the next Hunger Games.**

**So, I looked at everyone's dream top eight, and I've made some decisions. I have a rough draft type thing, just so I can remember who I think I'll have on it, but it can change depending on recent events in the Games or reviews. I don't have a victor, as that is **_**your **_**choice, but I think I know who the finale two might be… just because y'all like 'em.;) We'll see though! Don't worry…**

**I **_BEG _**you to listen to this song, especially Lillith's owner- "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne and those of you who dislike Lillith or want to understand her better. It's perfect.**

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.

**Lillith Gold**

_A Person in Every Villain_

The Games are closing in. Less tributes around. More chance of a victory. I feel a smile creep up on my face. A victory would mean everything. My own house. My own life, and it wouldn't be controlled by my mother. I could do what I want. My stepfather would die in a hole, all alone. I'd pay my mom to stop dating him or anyone else. If not, then he would have an 'accident,' his body buried deep in the sand near my house, like the seven others. But after paying off my mother, she'd have to leave me alone. I've had enough of her and her horrible ways of getting money. She's sick. Well, I suppose I don't see myself as sick, but I'm sure you do. Everyone does.

"Lillith," Sanus's voice is low.

"What?" I snap. I've been feeling cranky recently. I guess it's probably my anxiety.

"I thought we should find some time for ourselves," He raises his eyebrows.

"Maybe we shouldn't- Skye's been lurking around lately," I try to add a hint of disappointment in my voice.

"Maybe I should show you what it's like to be beaten down from the leader," It isn't an empty threat. I know it. Sanus isn't as quick as me, but he's stronger. I'm smarter, he lasts longer. We're an even match, but if needed, Sanus would call for back up. And Skye would never fight for me. Because of her, I can risk anything yet.

"I'm only joking," I force a smile. Who was I to think this would be different than back home?

"Good." He huffs, leading me back to the Cornucopia.

His lips are greedy on mine, eating me away piece by piece. My eyes stay open and try to burn his skin with anger. He's taking advantage of me again.

"I love you," He breathes.

"Mmhmm,"

"No, really Lillith. I think I'm in love with you." His voice is oddly sincere and lacks its usual arrogance.

I push him away from me, searching his eyes for any sign of a joke.

"You mean a lot to me. I don't know what to do anymore… I thought I wanted to win this- but then I met you. I couldn't ever hurt you. If you don't want to do this, I'm fine with that. I just wanted you to know that I love you." He says it again.

I stand up abruptly. Looking for an exit. I turn to leave, but Sanus reaches for my arm.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to scare you, I didn't want it to be too late. Either one of us could die soon, and I wanted you to know,"

"Get away from me," I say, my voice shaking.

"Wha-?"

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" I scream, shoving him out of the Cornucopia.

His face is covered with hurt. I've never seen him so vulnerable. I guess he's never seen me so vulnerable either. Sanus bows his head, ducking out into the wilderness. I lean against the wall of the Cornucopia and sink down until I'm sitting. My hands cover my face. This wasn't supposed to happen. Sanus can't love me. Nobody does, and that's the way I like it.

**Ash Sphere**

_The Dance of Death_

She's dancing with death.

And she must confess,

She's fed him a boy.

But it didn't give her back joy.

When will this stop.

Her heart is starting to drop.

The guilt is endless.

She's tired of this mess.

She cannot do it any longer

She wishes she'd grow stronger.

But instead she's gone weak.

The bones in her body seem meek.

Her hands are caked with blood.

Her hair matted with mud.

Another life she has ended,

Another family that cannot be mended.

And it's all her fault.

Because of this endless waltz.

**Autumn Eshaya**

_The Plan_

Cassandra and I are perched on a tree. She's been extra kind to me the last few days. After Raiden killed himself I think she's afraid I'll crack. I don't blame her. This is difficult. Sick. How does the Capitol manage to enjoy it? Why can't they do something else for entertainment, something that doesn't involve death.

Cassandra smiles to me, then climbs higher in the tree, where we have our supplies in between the branches. We took Raiden's things after he died. He didn't have much- one backpack with three water bottles in it and a package of crackers. Still, it's better than nothing. Cassandra reaches his backpack and yanks the zipper. It opens, revealing its contents. Cassandra opens her mouth, but no sound comes out.

"What?" I ask, fretting the answer.

"The water. They're all empty," her voice shakes.

"H-how?"

"I don't know. But whatever happened wasn't an accident," She snarls. I edge up the branches until I'm sitting next to her. "The crackers are still here. And the caps are screwed back on the water bottles and the backpack isn't wet, meaning it wasn't an animal and most likely wasn't a tribute, also they didn't spill. The only logical answer is that the gamemakers did it," I'm grateful she didn't accuse me for drinking them. She knows I wouldn't do it.

"Man! I'm thirsty now," I say, looking down through the branches to the crinkly yellow grass.

"Me too," Cassandra cracks a smile.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _A loud noise infiltrates the air. I'm about to leap off the tree, thinking it's a bomb of some sort, when Cassandra grabs my arm. What's she doing? We need to get out of here! I turn to tell her to let go of me, but find her staring up higher in the tree. I look up to see a metallic box- a parachute! Sponsors! I smile and climb up the tree to the smaller branches. Cassandra stays behind since I'm smaller than her. And she could catch me if I fell- God forbid.

I reach the parachute quickly and slide back down to Cassandra. I open it greedily. Besides Cassandra, it's the only thing that tells me I'm not alone in this mess. Inside is a small tub and two full water bottles. I frown at the tub, from what I can tell there isn't any water sources nearby. Inside is a note,

_KEEP FIGHTING. STAY STRONG.  
-J.E._

I pass it to Cassandra. After she reads it I ask, "What's the tub for? There isn't any water nearby , or rain,"

Cassandra takes a moment before responding, "There will be,"

"What?"

"The gamemakers have a plan and I think I've figured it out. They took away our water and it wasn't random. They've taken everyone's. There isn't any water- yet. I bet they'll make one overnight soon, when everyone is sleeping. And, being completely dehydrated, we'll all come crawling to it. I bet they'll be a major battle there," She says slowly, still figuring it out. And by the way the pieces fit together I think she's right.

"Okay- you're a genius," I laugh, patting her on the back.

"We better get ready for the big finale. We have an advantage with this water, but the gamemakers will probably try to steal it again, so drink fast and don't leave it alone," she says grimly. I nod.

**Konan Phillian**

_Revenge Brings People Together_

"I just… I just want to strangle her!" Canzi cries. I can't say I like it, but Canzi and I have become allies over the deaths of our own. She's been droning on about the many ways she could kill Lillith Gold. There was something weird after Sceptor died. When Canzi told Lillith off, Lillith almost seemed… disappointed, like she thought Canzi out of all people would have remained loyal to her. What she didn't get was Canzi's bond with Sceptor- it was much stronger than her fear. And I have to respect my new ally for it. She always seemed jumpy, but I suppose now it's more the fact that she has too much energy rather than fear.

"I know, I know. She shouldn't have done that. But think about it this way- you've beat her. She's never felt affection, friendship, or love like you have," I keep trying to calm her down, but it seems all that I'm doing is firing her up more.

Canzi's eye twitches when she snarls, "I hate her! She took my only friend!" I nod. I'm just as emotional about Frankie's death, but it remains bottled inside me instead. I keep trying to pick apart my feelings, but they're too tangled together. I'm aware of the sadness and longing, but there's something else. I just can't get over that she's _dead. _She isn't coming back. She can't. But I keep thinking that she's simply out hunting again, or waiting for me to come to her. I don't want to know what it'll be like when the truth settles in_. Maybe I won't even live 'til then,_ I think sadly.

…

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.

…

**Hey!:) This chapter's actually even longer than the last, although it may not look like it, 'cause last chapter the author's note was long! So, what do you think about the gamemaker's plan? That was my ideaXD. I typed this all in one day, hehe. By the way, Ash's part was supposed to be her, talking about herself, if you couldn't tell!**

**Favorite Quote?**


	22. Teaser for Finale- Amacus and the Plans

**HELLO GOOD PEOPLE OF PANEM!**

**I am sick and home from school today with have nothing to do… so I'm making a teaser to ease us into the finale. Don't worry though, I'm hoping to get the finale part 1 up today, if not very soon and part two up soon as well. In part one there will be five deaths for five wonderful tributes. I know who they are. The finale part two will leave us with two or three tributes left. At that time I will make another poll on which you will decide our victor! Kapeesh? **

**Amacus, Head Gamemaker**

"Amacus?" I hear a low voice call my name. I glance up quickly from my work. The final days in the arena are always the most stressful. Timing must be perfect. When I see the President I stop altogether.

"Yes, Mr. President?" I bow my head, carefully not to show my twitching fingers.

"Good work sir. The plan you gave me yesterday was superb. I'd be glad to keep you around another year," I stare in awe. '_Superb?' _Is that what he said? My smile wavers when he adds, "Let's hope I'm not speaking too soon. These plans require a lot of work- on your part. Get together the gamemakers and tell them the rest of your ideas," I nod as the President pauses. "I've heard the water plan is already put into effect, am I correct?"

"Yes sir. The tributes no longer have water," I reply carefully.

"Good. May I ask when the next part takes effect?" I'm surprised by his gentleness. It seems only weeks ago he wanted my head on a stick and nothing else than to tease me enough to fear my life.

"S-sure. The second plan, which I have named Kiss of Death, will take place immediately after the water plan," I assure him.

"Keep it up, Amacus. I hope to see you next year," The President pats my desk thoughtfully before walking out of my office. I smile as he goes, and for the first time, don't flinch at his echoing footsteps.

**I know, it isn't much- just enough to hopefully have you wanting more!:)**

**Review please, thank you! Ya'll make my day!**


	23. Day Eight- Finale Part 1

**Talk about the feels man, I read part of the last chapter again, while listening to 'Nobody's Home,' Whoa. To be honest, you know how I have a song for every tribute that represents them and will be used for their death chapter? I have like fifty for Lillith 'cause she's such a characterXD. I have a bunch for the other tributes too… And somebody dies in this chapter… It's really getting difficult killing 'em off since I've grown to love each one! Thank you so much for your reviews, they make my day!:). Just so you know, I'm really sick right now so my writing probably will be a little **_**off. **_

_READ_**: Sorry if the ending seems rushed for this SYOT. I mean, the gamemakers are being pushy… C'mon! More than one tribute dies here, so at the bottom the songs for the tributes are next to their names. I suggest listening to them if they are yours or if you like them, or want to understand them better etc. I love you all. The tributes who die were killed based on the poll, people's top eight, reviews, personality of tribute, backstory, and alliance. No hard feelings, it is nothing personal! Also, the chapters here do not have names.**

**Okay… this is the big finale part one. Get ready… hold on to your seats… here we go. Lyrics from Skyfall.**

For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen  
Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

**Matthias Stitch**

Ivy and I shrink into the forest. We have to keep moving or else someone will find us. I have two backpacks heaved over my shoulder. Ivy carries the other one. She leads me around, weaving through the trees which were planted so close together that many have merged into one. We're looking for water. All of ours is gone, none left. It was probably an animal or something. Maybe another tribute.

Suddenly the forest seems to clear. The trees are gone, and Ivy and I are left in the vast open. I turn back to the edge of the forest, wishing to go back to safety, but that would mean death for sure. We're out of water. It's all gone, and Ivy and I need it desperately. After another few minutes of endless walking, Ivy points to something in the distance- a lake. Water! I smile as she races towards it with me following behind. It seems so far away though. We run for a good ten minutes and stop. Still a mile or so from it.

"I need a break," Ivy pants. I nod and place my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath.

"Okay, let's keep going. We need to beat anyone else to the lake," I say quickly. Ivy takes two seconds more of a break, then sprints. Being out of water makes it harder to run, but we have to make it. I eventually catch up to Ivy, jogging at her side. I watch her face turn red from the running, thinking mine probably looks the same way. Once we've ran about another mile, we stop. The water is only feet away. But tributes are already there. I count quickly. Eight. Ivy and I are the tenth tributes.

No one's moving. The Careers are all taking long drinks, filling up water bottles and tubs while everyone else is either hiding or waiting to pounce. I can only see them because Ivy and are on the other side of the lake, facing the Careers. I make out Lani, Aiden, and Calico first. They seem to be sneaking around the Careers, trying to get the water. I spot Cassandra and Autumn next, they edge along the riverside carefully. That leaves Ash, Konan and Canzi. All we need to spur a bloodbath is a catalyst, not that I want one. I'm just afraid the gamemakers do.

"Ivy?" I whisper to my ally softly.

"Yes?"

"What now?" I wonder.

"Let's try to get into the forest nearby without being seen," she pants, pointing to the shaded trees.

"Good idea," I try to smile, but I bet I look deranged. Without a moment's notice, Ivy sprints to the forest, covering 900 feet in seconds. In her hustle, she's left me and a crowd of tributes who sensed her movement.

Before any of them can act, a shrill scream carries from the forest- Ivy! I move as fast I can to her, but all the running has worn me out. When I make it to the trees, I see her. She's painted with blood.

"Who did this?" I choke, tears forming in my eyes.

"The mad girl," she replies.

"Where is she?!" I holler, not afraid of the attention.

"Gone. She knew you'd come for me, so she left." I search for any weapons, and find a blood-coated sword laying nearby.

"Ivy, you're going to be okay," I say softly, but my voice cracks with uncertainty.

"I know, I will. I'm leaving this place. I'm going to be okay," she smiles faintly.

**BOOM! **

Her cannon startles me. There, my ally's gone.

"IVY!?" I call, hoping for an answer, any sign of life. "IVY!? God damn it, Ivy!" I cry, banging my fists into the ground.

**Aiden Jones**

By the cannon, and shouts from the forest, Ivy has died. I didn't know her, but I'm still saddened by her death. Innocent and murdered for no reason. I think sadly. This isn't fair! None of it is! And to those of you who'll say right back to me, _Life isn't fair, _why can't it be? We can at least try and make it fair. We all know this is wrong. No one is supposed to die like this, in the wilderness, at the hands of another, innocent, broadcasted for entertainment! It isn't right. I want to stop it so bad, but I can't, and that makes anger bubble up inside me.

"Aiden?" Lani's voice brings me to reality.

"What?" I snap, not meaning to take my anger out on my ally.

"S-sorry. But, what should we do?" She points to the Careers who are aware of our position. They stare at us, ready to pounce.

"I don't know," I reply. "Cali?"

"We have three choices- fight, run to the forest- where I remind you someone was just killed, or run back into the dead grass prairie. Keep in mind the Careers have years of training on us and are most likely faster," she calculates.

"We're hopeless!" Lani cries, hugging Cali.

"No, we're not. We can fight them, or run. We still have a choice," I say firmly.

"I say we run then," Cali nods towards the open grass. "Sprint fast down the prairie, after we're out of range from Ivy's killer, we head back into the forest to lose the Careers if they're on our tail. Go it?"

"Yes," Lani replies, "One. Two. Threee!" And we're off. To be honest, the wind in my hair feels good. This could actually be enjoyable if we didn't have killers on our trail. The grasscrunches under our feet and from the echo behind us, I can tell the Careers have followed us. We sprint for another five minutes before Cali gives a sign to turn into the forest. I do so quickly, hoping to get them off of our tail. While I stay in the lead of my alliance, we dodge trees, before Cali calls up to me,

"Aiden! You can stop!" I break, and turn to my ally. Her face is covered with horror. I'm afraid her eyes will pop out of her head.

"Where's Lani?!" I cry.

"I don't know! I turned around and she was gone!" She puts her hands up to her face.

"It's okay. I'm sure she escaped. We haven't heard a cannon yet,"

"But you will soon," Another voice calls further down the forest. It's a male's. Sanus steps into my view and I turn to run the other way, but find Lillith guarding our only exit. Skye watches the us from above, high in a tree.

"How-?"Cali starts.

"We know our way," Lillith snarls. I watch them all, turning my head side to side. Lillith grips a sickle, Sanus a spear, and Skye a couple of daggers, with a few more shoved in her pockets.

"Please, let us go!" Cali cries.

"No, no, no! That wouldn't be any fun!" Sanus grins. I feel bile rise in my throat. Before I know what's happening, a sharp pain explodes from my gut. I fall to the ground in shock.

"AIDEN!" Calico screeches, bending down to help me.

"No," I whisper to her, "Run. Find Lani, go," I try to urge her to leave me. We don't both deserve to die here. I look at my stomach. I knife is lodged inside of me.

"Hey! That was my kill!" Lillith growls to Skye.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think they deserved any more teasing. If you're going to kill them, get it over with!" She cries. It's the last thing I hear before my vision fades to black.

**Calico Weft**

**BOOM! **

"YOU BITCH!" I cry, fully aware that Skye had been trying to do us a favor. But still, if the favor was to kill us quickly, it wasn't much. The irrational part of me said that Aiden's death was all Skye's fault and she needed to pay. The smarter, but less voiced side of me told me that I should run away now.

You can guess which side I went for when I lunged at the girl with fiery red hair. A dagger met my stomach first though, pain shooting through me. I didn't stop however. Now she's hurt me twice. I stand up and regain my balance before running back at her. She screams, trying to push me off of her. While her hands are free, I yank a knife out of her pocket and send it plunging into her skin. Blood covers my hand in an instant. She screams for help from her allies, but they are gone. It's just me and her left.

When I see how lousy her allies are to her, I back off. At least I had friends in the arena. At least my allies didn't leave me to die.

"I'm sorry," I breath, knowing it isn't any good.

"Me too," she responds. You wouldn't believe how awkward it is, spending your finale moments with your killer/ victim.

**Lillith Gold**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

Skye's dead. Calico's dead.

It's weird. I thought Skye's rivalry with me would last forever. I thought I'd leave this place, thinking of the girl I hated. But… it isn't like that. Now I'm almost sad she's gone. I'm not really, but I feel like part of me died too. I shake my head laughing at my idiocy, enough of this. I can't fall apart or start feeling guilt. I'm Lillith Gold, the biggest competitor in the arena. And soon to be victor.

**Autumn Eshaya**

Cassandra and I are still at the lake. Almost everyone has cleared out and we had time to fill up our tub and water bottles quickly. We race back into the forest, hoping to find shelter. I hear a croak from ahead of us before I see him.

Matthias Stitch stands tall, with his fist clenched. Dried blood cracks on his skin. Tears fall down his face, clearing away dirt. His eyes are already red. His hair sticks in every direction. The sight scares me.

"I loved her," He shakes, "She was my friend. My last friend in this hell and I let her down. She's dead because of me!"

"Matthias, it's okay. It wasn't your fault!" Cassandra says softly. She doesn't know if it's his fault or not, but her words still comfort him, but only for a moment.

"It was. She trusted me! She thought I'd bring her home, but I killed her! She's dead because of me, just like my mother and father and sister and brother- they're all dead because of me!" He cries, slamming his fist into a tree. I watch blood trickle down his arm.

"You did the right thing, Matthias. You didn't kill anyone," Cassandra looks at me for help, but I have none. She's doing a much better job at blindsiding this whole conversation than I would be.

"Please, Cassandra! PLEASE! Give me what I deserve! I need to die! I need to be brought to justice!" His voice grows higher, his face irrational.

Cassandra looks startled, "Do what?"

"KILL ME!" He cries.

'Matthias. Listen to me. You're upset Ivy died. I know that, but I also know you didn't kill her. Just get some sleep. Think this over, Matthias. You don't deserve to die," She speaks so quietly and calmly. But Matthias charges at her, waving his arms wildly. He has a sword in his hand waves it at Cassandra, threatening to end her life. With that, she stabs him.

"Thank you," Mathias whispers.

**BOOM!**

For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen  
Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

24 Tar Armat- He was my tribute, so I felt like it was only right to have him die in the Bloodbath, although I truly loved writing him. However, I think he died the best way he could. We'll miss you Tar!

23 Rye Thicket- I'm afraid her creator abandoned her. That, and she was slightly too much like Katniss and I wasn't sure how to portray her. 'Bye Rye!

22 Nina Rane- I enjoyed Nina and thought she had an interesting backstory. I didn't want to kill her, but her creator only reviewed once or twice in the beginning. Wish you wouldn't have left, Nina!

21 Luckas Seon- Man, there goes one alliance already (Rye and Luckas's) I loved Luckas too, but yet again, his creator didn't review. Have a nice afterlife Luckas.

20 Morgan Adams- I loved Morgan, but someone had to go! He was a brilliant, bright character who I know we will all miss! ;(

19 Glass Morgans- Woah, two 'Morgan(s)' died today… Anyways, Glass was, I know, a favorite of mine and my lovely reviewers. I wish his author reviewed. I think he would have gone far. Also I wanted some more Lillith and Skye drama, which is really what will come out of this. 'Bye Glassy pooh!

18 Rendwick Ambrosia- Oh my God, I can't even tell you guys how much I didn't want to kill him! I loved Rendwick! His wonderful author didn't review last chapter and everyone else had and- UGH! I feel so (enter swear word of your choice here)ing guilty! I mean, I loved this boy and his author! I can't say that enough… Love you Rendwick, I have to say though, your dream/imaginary Alice was wrong about you going to hell. And the real Alice will miss you! Stay tuned for the funerals… Love you Rendwick!:(

17 Evan Keers- Aw. Little guy was too gullible:(. I'm sad to see him go, but I was thinking of all of the characters, and I decided for Ash to be crazed made the most sense, and who would she take it out on other than poor Evan? He was kind of a background character for most of the story, but a beautiful character either way! Bye Evan!

16- Raiden Brown- I loved Raiden. He was so much fun to write, and definitely (spelt that right, no big deal :O ) a dynamic and whole character. I hope I didn't rush his death scene too much, I just wanted to make it perfect. Raiden's death was result of the poll. Bye Raiden!

15- Sceptor Ashlander- Sceptor was a great kid. He was plenty unique and such a sweet boy. I didn't want to kill Sceptor, but I honestly think he'd have wanted it this way. I killd Sceptor because of the poll, and since the Careers had only experienced one death so far… I also really wanted him to get it out, you know? Tell the Careers what he thought for once before his death. At first, I was going to have Sceptor say, 'See you in hell,' to the Careers, but then I was like- Sceptor isn't going to hell! We'll miss you Sceptor.

14- Frankie Verna- Frankie was tough and smart, she died because I didn't know what else to go with her, but I know we'll miss her wonderful personality. I hope Jamie will be okay, stay tuned to the funeral's to find out! I hope your mother fulfills your last request- dump Voltage! Goodbye Frankie!

13- Ivy Kluge- Ivy! You were so sweet, I know we'll miss you! I loved that you volunteered for the Games to escape your family, and now you're free from them forever. I wonder who they'll act in the funeral, will they be sorry for mistreating you? I certainly hope so… You were an amazing tribute. Sad to see you go Ivy!

12- Aiden Jones- Aiden, you were a truly unique kid. I loved your attitude and kindness. You were an amazing ally to Cali and Lani, who will miss you dearly. I was really lucky to have you in my Hunger Games, thank you. I know that we'll miss you, Aiden! Goodbye!

11- Calico Weft (She died seconds before Skye)- Cali! I loved you! You were so sweet, but truly a fighter, which is why I made you kill your killer. I think that you were one of the toughest non-Career girls in the arena, but I'm sorry you had to die. I know Lani will be terrified by your death, but it might just give her the fuel she needs to win- who knows? Bye Cali!

10- Skye Emerald- Skye, we'll really miss your feisty-ness and long-term rivalry with Lillith. I think you were a brilliant tribute and will miss having you in the Games! Meet up with Glass and heaven and kick his ass for using you, okay?:) Love you!

9- Matthias Stitch- Mattie! :( You were so beautiful! I really appreciated that you were so unique, yet realistic. I think that you'll be happier now with your family. I suppose I could say you're lucky to die before things get real ugly. I know you'll be with us Mattie, I love you!

The Fighters:

Canzi Greysabr of District 2  
Both tributes from District 4  
Lani Baldova of District 5  
Both tributes from District 6  
Ash Sphere of District 10  
Autumn Eshaya of District 12

**Songs for the deceased-**

**Ivy- Castle on a Cloud, suits your terrible life back home, yet sweet personality!**

**Aiden- Carry On, I think it brings out the flame in you. **

**Calico- Don't You Worry Child, shows your sweet, strong and protective side. **

**Skye- This Girl Is on Fire [Inferno Version]- Listen to the rap. I think it really portrays you.**

**Matthias- Keep Holdin' On- Shows how you had to act after your family died and how you'd like to be remembered. Also portrays your alliance.**

If anyone has any questions about their song, like who it's by, ask me! By the way, just this author's note took up three whole pages on word :/ Sheesh.

**Sorry Matthias's part was so hard to read, but I thought it would really show how much pain he's been through. Ivy's death was the last straw. Just to clear things up- Matthias didn't want to kill Cassandra with the sword, he was tricking her into killing him in self-defense.**


	24. Day Nine- Finale Part 2

**Are ya'll ready? I know I am! Thanks for the reviews last chapter! This one should leave us with the final 4, 3, or 2. No hard feelings, this isn't personal! I honestly hate killing the tribtues!**

**CONGRATS TO OUR FINAL EIGHT! (Ash Autumn Canzi Cassandra Konan Lani Lillith & Sanus [alphabetical order] )**

**After this story, I have another called Violets are Blue. **_**PM**_** me now to reserve spots! A few are already taken. **

**I suggest listening to "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men with this chappie if you want!**

Don't listen to a word I say

The screams all sound the same

You're gone, gone, gone away- I watched you disappear

All that's left is a ghost of you.

**Lani Baldova**

I fled from the Careers the moment I could today, but I fell behind Aiden and Calico, tripping over my own feet in the forest. I thought I was dead meat! I thought I was about to get a knife in the chest or something, but instead, I must have fallen off the Career's radar.

I guess they caught up with my alliance though, because I see their faces in the sky. Calico's determined expression gives me chills. I'm seeing a ghost of the girl I became friends with. Aiden smiles cheerfully, unaware that his death will come soon. Actually, he probably is aware, but that's not the point! This is awful! I'm alone. Friendless. Depressed. The only thing I have left is hope. Tears spill down my face for both of my allies. Their families will mourn tonight. They've lost a child.

**Konan Phillian**

In the morning my eyes hurt. I don't remember much of yesterday. I all I know is my body feels weak. My legs and arms sore. I look for Frankie and Rendwick, I have to wake them up. I frantically search for them before seeing a girl. Not Frankie. She has light blond hair and a small yet fairly muscular body. I back up, looking for a weapon. That's when I see a water bottle laying in front of me and it all comes rushing back, overwhelming by brain with thoughts of death and blood; betrayal and pain.

Canzi. It's Canzi who lays near me. She must have heard my moving about, because she lifts her head up and moans.

"Yesterday was… interesting," She says slowly.

"Yes. Yes it was," I don't think about my words, I'm too busy recalling what happened. Canzi and I made it to the lake and managed to fill up our water bottles before someone ran after us. Ash. It was Ash. I remember her brittle screams that seemed to rattle me inside out. I dropped a water bottle in the rush and Canzi went back to pick it up even though Ash was catching up to us. When my ally came face to face with her she threw a punch hard enough to knock her out momentarily. I replay the scene in my head, becoming more and more impressed with Canzi.

"Woah… why'd you just get all weird on me?" She asks, waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"I saw your eyes go," she demonstrates, bugging her eyes and making explosion motions with her hands. "And then you were like," she imitates my expressionless face. "For a second I thought you died."

"I was thinking about yesterday,"

"Oh? My killer punch?" Canzi smashes her fist into the air wildly.

"Yeah, that," I crack a smile.

**Ash Sphere**

The world spins

Tell me this is all a dream

My vision dims

I can't hear myself scream

I am breaking

District Four,

You are making

me see ghosts from before.

Your laugh cracks me inside

You strike me with your sickle.

You make me want to hide.

I don't resist- this is for the best.

**Lillith Gold**

**BOOM!**

I wipe the blood off of my weapon- a sickle. Ash Sphere is dead. I've killed her. Sanus and I have split. Hopefully I will never see him again. I don't want to arise the feeling from before- it makes me squirm and feel sick inside. Bile practically rises in my throat from thinking about it.

So now I walk the forest alone, my head high. This is where I belong. In this world _I _am Queen. No one dares overthrow me. But I'd be an idiot to say there isn't a price on my head.

Another voice interrupts my thoughts, pushing them out of my head-

"CONGRATULATIONS TRIBUTES!" Puma howls into my arena. "You've made it to the final eight- actually now it's the final seven… And now the Gamemakers have a plan for you! Roses are here, supplies too, fail to make it by the end of the hour and it will be the end of _you_. Good luck!" His chipper voice pushes my buttons, and a scowl forms on my face. I think back to his rhyme. It wasn't much, I could do better. Obviously I need to go back to home base- the Cornucopia

I suppose I need to get to the Cornucopia quickly. Although there isn't much of a threat now the crazy one is out of the way. I would worry about Sanus, but he wouldn't kill me, not now. I suppose Canzi or Konan would. Knowing Canzi, she would hesitate long enough for me to escape. That leaves Konan as my biggest threat. Ha, the poor boy from District Six. Not much of anything. I smile to myself, _Victory here I come._

**Autumn Eshaya**

Cassandra and I race through the forest for the second time in only 12 hours. It feels as if death is on our tail and time pushing us forward. We jump over fallen branches since there isn't a clear path. That would be too easy, right?

When we finally reach the clearing I hold my breath. No one else is here yet, or so it appears.

"Time?" Cassandra asks. I suppose I'm good at telling what time it is based on the sun.

"Barely made it. It's been exactly an hour," I shiver. "What should we do?" I wonder. My ally shakes her head sadly.

"I don't know. Why meet here? Do we need anything? A feast maybe? No… he would have said so! What if th-" She stops. I meet her eyes, looking up in the sky. I follow them and see it- at least one hundred red roses float from the sky. They drift downwards, imitating feathers.

**Cassandra Lampret**

The stare at the roses, trying to figure them out. Why are they here, possibly just for show. They fall slowly, I say Autumn and I have fifteen seconds before they even touch us.

There aren't any roses falling above the Cornucopia. It dawns on me, Autumn and I have to get there- now. Or else the roses will hit us and something terrible will happen, I can feel it.

"_RUN!" _I screech and leap into the clearing. I hear Autumn's thumping feet behind me. I race to the Cornucopia, we're thirty feet away. I no longer hear Autumn's feet. Instead she pants loudly.

"Keep going, we can make it," I mumble, praying for the best. I can't lose Autumn. I can't lose myself. I can't lose Konan either, my District partner. But the truth will always sit in the back of my mind.

The Cornucopia lies only twenty feet ahead. And the roses start to enclose us. They drift lower, threatening to touch us, to show us the horror they hold. Ten feet away! Finally I dive inside. To my relief it's silver inside is empty. I turn to look for Autumn to slide inside too, but my world instead dives into slow motion.

A delicate rose hangs over her hair. It lands on the top of her head. Autumn's face is warped with fear and realization. I barely see a thorn splinter into her skin when a sound louder than I ever heard knocks me backwards. I slam against the Cornucopia.

**Canzi Greysabr**

The roses- they explode. This would be sort of cool if, you know, I wouldn't die. Konan and I stay crouched behind a crate in the Cornucopia. Wonder why no one took it. Maybe it was too heavy and wouldn't open, who knows. Next to it lies a pile of veils. We've already figured out they deflect the roses.

We just witnessed an explosion- the first one from out hiding spot. Autumn was the victim. Cassandra launched backwards and hit the wall next to us. It's a wonder she didn't see us before. Konan carefully examine her for vital signs.

"She's alive," he tells me. I nod slightly and place a veil over her face.

"We should get out of here. Others are coming," I gesture to the exit. Konan agrees and holds Cassandra. I walk to the light. The roses continue to fall.

"I'm ready!" I smile and charge into the chaos. My courage is tripled by the veil. I feel my legs move underneath me, pushing off the dirt.

**Sanus Chinsky**

I made it. I heard only one rose go off and one cannon in the beginning of the day- that means six tributes are left. I walk carefully through the forest.

That's when I see them- Konan and Canzi. Oh, revenge is sweet. I'll teach that little princess not to betray my alliance. I notice Konan's carrying someone, a girl.

"We meet again!" I snarl. The two look frightened when they see me.

"You bastard!" Konan shrieks. "You killed my ally. Both of them," His voice is low, a growl.

"That's how this game works," I smile.

"I hate this!" Canzi stomps her foot.

"You poor thing," I hear another voice purr. Lillith. She stands on the opposite side of my victims.

I throw my spear, at Konan in an instant, wanting to show Lillith that I am still the alpha between us.

**BOOM!**

He falls along with the girl he was carrying.

"I HATE YOU!" Canzi screams, charging at me. She throws her weapon at me, with a look of satisfaction on her face. I feel myself hit the ground. My breath escapes.

**Lillith Gold**

**BOOM! **

Sanus is dead. He's gone. I lunge at Canzi, but she dodges me and starts towards the forest.

"YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!" I screech and chase her. Eventually the trees get the best of me and I'm lost.

**Lani Baldova**

I escaped! I'm alive! Tears come to my eyes. I did it! I beat those gamemakers and their stupid roses. Only four tributes remain. I figure the odds- I still have a 25 percent chance of victory.

What if I don't win? My tears start to fall. My family will be crushed. What pain will I go through before death? Will anyone miss me? I wipe my eyes. _Focus on the spotlight, Lani. Win that spotlight._

…

Don't listen to a word I say

The screams all sound the same

You're gone, gone, gone away- I watched you disappear

All that's left is a ghost of you.

**24 Tar Armat- He was my tribute, so I felt like it was only right to have him die in the Bloodbath, although I truly loved writing him. However, I think he died the best way he could. We'll miss you Tar!**

**23 Rye Thicket- I'm afraid her creator abandoned her. That, and she was slightly too much like Katniss and I wasn't sure how to portray her. 'Bye Rye!**

**22 Nina Rane- I enjoyed Nina and thought she had an interesting backstory. I didn't want to kill her, but her creator only reviewed once or twice in the beginning. Wish you wouldn't have left, Nina!**

**21 Luckas Seon- Man, there goes one alliance already (Rye and Luckas's) I loved Luckas too, but yet again, his creator didn't review. Have a nice afterlife Luckas.**

**20 Morgan Adams- I loved Morgan, but someone had to go! He was a brilliant, bright character who I know we will all miss! ;(**

**19 Glass Morgans- Woah, two 'Morgan(s)' died today… Anyways, Glass was, I know, a favorite of mine and my lovely reviewers. I wish his author reviewed. I think he would have gone far. Also I wanted some more Lillith and Skye drama, which is really what will come out of this. 'Bye Glassy pooh!**

**18 Rendwick Ambrosia- Oh my God, I can't even tell you guys how much I didn't want to kill him! I loved Rendwick! His wonderful author didn't review last chapter and everyone else had and- UGH! I feel so (enter swear word of your choice here)ing guilty! I mean, I loved this boy and his author! I can't say that enough… Love you Rendwick, I have to say though, your dream/imaginary Alice was wrong about you going to hell. And the real Alice will miss you! Stay tuned for the funerals… Love you Rendwick!:(**

**17 Evan Keers- Aw. Little guy was too gullible:(. I'm sad to see him go, but I was thinking of all of the characters, and I decided for Ash to be crazed made the most sense, and who would she take it out on other than poor Evan? He was kind of a background character for most of the story, but a beautiful character either way! Bye Evan!**

**16- Raiden Brown- I loved Raiden. He was so much fun to write, and definitely (spelt that right, no big deal :O ) a dynamic and whole character. I hope I didn't rush his death scene too much, I just wanted to make it perfect. Raiden's death was result of the poll. Bye Raiden!**

**15- Sceptor Ashlander- Sceptor was a great kid. He was plenty unique and such a sweet boy. I didn't want to kill Sceptor, but I honestly think he'd have wanted it this way. I killd Sceptor because of the poll, and since the Careers had only experienced one death so far… I also really wanted him to get it out, you know? Tell the Careers what he thought for once before his death. At first, I was going to have Sceptor say, 'See you in hell,' to the Careers, but then I was like- Sceptor isn't going to hell! We'll miss you Sceptor.**

**14- Frankie Verna- Frankie was tough and smart, she died because I didn't know what else to go with her, but I know we'll miss her wonderful personality. I hope Jamie will be okay, stay tuned to the funeral's to find out! I hope your mother fulfills your last request- dump Voltage! Goodbye Frankie!**

**13- Ivy Kluge- Ivy! You were so sweet, I know we'll miss you! I loved that you volunteered for the Games to escape your family, and now you're free from them forever. I wonder who they'll act in the funeral, will they be sorry for mistreating you? I certainly hope so… You were an amazing tribute. Sad to see you go Ivy!**

**12- Aiden Jones- Aiden, you were a truly unique kid. I loved your attitude and kindness. You were an amazing ally to Cali and Lani, who will miss you dearly. I was really lucky to have you in my Hunger Games, thank you. I know that we'll miss you, Aiden! Goodbye!**

**11- Calico Weft (She died seconds before Skye)- Cali! I loved you! You were so sweet, but truly a fighter, which is why I made you kill your killer. I think that you were one of the toughest non-Career girls in the arena, but I'm sorry you had to die. I know Lani will be terrified by your death, but it might just give her the fuel she needs to win- who knows? Bye Cali!**

**10- Skye Emerald- Skye, we'll really miss your feisty-ness and long-term rivalry with Lillith. I think you were a brilliant tribute and will miss having you in the Games! Meet up with Glass and heaven and kick his ass for using you, okay?:) Love you!**

**9- Matthias Stitch- Mattie! :( You were so beautiful! I really appreciated that you were so unique, yet realistic. I think that you'll be happier now with your family. I suppose I could say you're lucky to die before things get real ugly. I know you'll be with us Mattie, I love you!**

**8- Ash Sphere- Ash, Ash, Ash… I loved your personality and loyalty to Morgan, it was beautiful. SPECIAL THANKS TO PICES T.J TO SUBMITTING TO EVERY SYOT I'VE EVER DONE!:D I liked your backstory and even when you were tortured with madness you were still amazing! Goodbye Ash, it was nice having you!**

**7- Autumn Eshaya- Autumn was so sweet, I'm afraid if she won, she'd be tortured by the Games the most out of the remaining tributes. She was a favorite from the beginning and a beautiful girl who I know we'll miss! We love you Autumn!**

**6- Konan Phillian- He was an amazing tribute, who I loved. The musical part of him really stood out along with his big family, who will certainly show up at the funerals. I hope you have a good afterlife;) You were an awesome guy, thanks for being in my Hunger Games! Bye Konan!**

**5- Sanus Chinsky- Sanus, bro, you were the last guy left! Good job, I liked your relationship with Lillith and thought you were really unique but still had some of the average Career aspects, which I enjoyed. Goodbye Sanus, I know you'll be missed!**

**The Fighters:**

**Canzi Greysabr of District 2  
Lillith Gold of District 4  
Lani Baldova of District 5  
Cassandra Lampret of District 6**

Songs for the deceased-

**Konan**

**Ash- **Runaway really portrays your strong character and feelings, I think it's a good match.

**Autumn- **Little Lion Man shows Cassandra's feelings after your death. (There are 'bad words' in parts, just so you know). And I hate to go all mainstream on you, but Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift is perfect too. :)

**Sanus- **

**The plan was called 'Kiss of Death' coz the roses symbolize love and kisses. And they turned deadly.**

**VOTE ON THE POLL! IT'S ON MY PROFILE!**

**Thank you for all the support:). I love you guys!**


	25. Day 10- Fallen off the Face of the Earth

**Here it is folks, the moment we've all been waiting for-And by the way, I was surprised by the victor! I hope you will be too, but pleasantly of course:) This is in third person, all of it. **

**Lyrics are for "Round and Round" by Imagine Dragons, maybe listen to it while reading. Or, if you want a faster pace song, try "In the End" by Linkin Park.**

**By the way, if you want to listen to your tribute's song, you can look at the bottom, I promise, there are NO SPOILERS!:) I just put the songs at the bottom, no 'fighters' or 'the fallen' things.**

All the emptiness inside you  
Is hard enough to fill  
Without a sense of purpose  
We're setting up to fail  
You don't have to make it right  
Just hold your head up high

Four tributes are left. Four girls. One will wake up tomorrow morning. The others will fade into memories. A headstone in a maze of graves. They're all puppets though- the Capitol tugs at their strings.

Lani Baldova jogs to the Cornucopia, unaware of what she'll do when she arrives. Lillith Gold leans back in a dead tree, waiting for her next victim. Canzi Greysabr watches her back, afraid of her enemy from Four. Cassandra Lampret wipes a tear from her eye, thinking of the girl she called her ally.

Cassandra draws her breath, shaking. She knows it's all coming to a close. The gamemakers can't draw it out any longer. Either she finds the other tributes or they find her. Hopefully the former. She pushes herself off of the cold forest floor. Once up, she walks forward with the grip on her only dagger tightening. Cassandra forces herself to smile. She starts to sprint, her breath quickening.

Through the trees, Cassandra sees an opening. She runs harder in the last leg and stops when she reaches the clearing. The Cornucopia lies ahead. There isn't even a scratch from Autumn's bomb. Not even any blood. Instead her rose stays planted in the garden of death. Twenty roses are scattered around the patch of dirt.

Then Cassandra spots Lani. She walks around, like a guard. Cassandra grimaces. She isn't prepared to seriously kill anyone! Especially if they're harmless to herself. Maybe she'd kill Lillith, possibly even Canzi, but not Lani. Cassandra rubs her chin with her empty hand, figuring what to do. Maybe she shouldn't risk it anyways- Lani has a small sword with her and Cassandra only a dagger. Cassandra nods to herself and decides to take a passive approach.

She looks around for a tall tree with the most branches. Cassandra finds one a few feet away and scales it quickly, scraping the palm of her hand on a piece of jagged bark. Mumbling a curse under her breath she continues to climb until she reaches a comfortable height. She smiles, satisfied with herself for thinking up the plan.

"Looks like we had the same idea," Cassandra shrieks at the song of the sugar-coated voice. She doesn't have to turn around to know Lillith Gold is perched behind her, probably with a smug grin painted on her face.

"Please, don't!" Cassandra cries and whips her head around. Her eyes fall on the shiny sickle in Lillith's hands. Lillith sees her horrified expression and laughs.

"That's not how you survived this long, is it? Pleaded your way to the top?" she sneers, her words spilling out like poison.

Cassandra ignores her and draws in a long breath. She jumps off the tree, plummeting to the ground and mirroring the roses from the day before.

**BOOM!**

Even Lillith Gold winces when she sees Cassandra's twisted body. Her legs bend at an awkward angle. Her hair forms a halo over her head.

Lillith swings down from the tree, her hands clawed at by the branches. She walks by Cassandra's body, bidding a silent farewell to the Girl from District Six. _The last sane one in here, _she thinks. But her pity is short-lived. A rush of excitement buzzes through her veins- she's one step closer to winning.

Another jolt of energy rushes through her when she notices Lani Baldova for the first time. The stupid girl is out in the open. She's tempting death. Lillith decides to creep around her in the forest first and attack from behind. Surprise is her specialty.

Lillith slips her sickle safely into her belt and starts forward. She jogs at first and then her patience gets the best of her, forcing her to run for the rest of the way. When she's just behind the Cornucopia, another figure comes into her vision- Canzi. She's crouched behind the silver Cornucopia already, waiting for Lani to come near.

A smile creeps onto Lillith's face. Canzi killed Sanus and now dead. Lillith creeps behind Canzi and slides her sickle out of her belt. Canzi senses Lillith's presence. She takes a deep breath before turning her head slowly. Canzi smiles grimly and whips her array of knife out of her pocket. She leaps at Lillith and they tumble to the ground together. Canzi rolls on top.

"How's it going?" Lillith smiles sweetly.

"Better now I'm about to get revenge," Canzi's voice is flat and low.

"Revenge? For what?" Lillith pauses. "Oh?! You mean that blockhead- Sceptor? Sweetheart, I was doing you a favor. He was dragging you down," She smirks.

"I'll be doing the world a favor once I kill you," Canzi snarls, her nostrils twitching. She's doing her best not to snap. Sceptor was doing anything but dragging her down.

"And what about _my _little friend Sanus? You killed him so heartlessly, my dear. I might have to get you back for that," Lillith spits.

"Puh-lease, you never liked him! You were using him!"

Lillith shrugs, "You might be right, but revenge is fun," But inside she's conflicted. She didn't realize what she had until it was gone, taken away from her by this girl.

"I hate you," Canzi frowns.

"Aw, is that the worst you can do? You know I don't care if you hate me Canzi, not anymore. Not after you've said it a million times- it's lost its mark," she grins faintly.

Canzi doesn't answer. Anger bubbles inside of her though. She feels it burning up her skin and threatening to take the form of bile. Instead she spits in Lillith's eye and takes out her sharpest knife with a curved harsh blade. A wicked smile forms on her face. This is for Sceptor.

"I hate you, Lillith Gold," she says loudly while plunging the knife into her enemy's heart. "And you're a bitch," She adds for good measure.

**BOOM!**

Lillith's body goes slack. Canzi frowns at it. The pretty girl who bleeds poison. She doesn't have the same effect like this. Instead she looks helpless, alone. Her fallen enemy is powerless now.

A soft rumble fills the two remaining tribute's ears. They feel it before they see it- the ground begins to rise. Lani screams, then gasps, covering her mouth. Canzi's nose twitches in anxiety as she tries to maintain her balance. The dead grass splits, an island with both tributes on it rises upwards until they're six hundred and sixty six feet up.

Lani's eyes grow large. She doesn't have much of a weapon and doesn't even know who her last opponent is. When Canzi steps out from behind the Cornucopia, Lani frowns. Blood coats Canzi's hand and a vengeful expression remains on her face. Lani trembles, Canzi twitches.

Without any hesitation, Canzi sprints full speed at Lani, fully intending to shove her off the small island. Lani shrieks and dodges her at the last second. Canzi skids to a stop and looks Lani in the eyes. They're more alike than they think, you see. They both want to live and they'd both kill for it. Lani sees Canzi as her last obstacle. Canzi sees Lani as her last threat.

Lani lunges for Canzi and manages to nick the side of her arm with her small knife. Canzi's taken aback for a moment, then channels her anger and leaps at Lani, smacking the knife away. The District Five girl is left defenseless.

Canzi squeezes her eyes shut- she needs to calm down. This is too crucial. Meanwhile, Lani runs to the other end of the island. Canzi charges her and is there in nearly seconds. She pins Lani down and picks out a sharp knife. Lani doesn't deserve to die slowly or in pain, she didn't ever bother Canzi. This isn't personal, Canzi just wants to win. Lani holds her breath, for the first time in her life she'll be calm. But then fear gets the better of her. Lani spits in Canzi's eye as a last resort. Canzi's caught off guard. She lets Lani go, rubbing her eyes. Lani takes advantage of her and pushes Canzi with all of her might. She knows what she's done before the scream that follows, before the sickening crunch that travels up to her ears, before the regret, the guilt. Before the cannon.

**BOOM**

Lani Baldova's won her spotlight.

All the emptiness inside you  
Is hard enough to fill  
Without a sense of purpose  
We're setting up to fail  
You don't have to make it right  
Just hold your head up high

**Songs for the fallen and victor (if the victor would have died)**

**Canzi- ****Paradise**** by Coldplay shows your wanting to escape the 'District Two mold'**

**Lillith- ****A-Team**** by Ed Sheeran (don't kill me if I spelt that wrong) and I think She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 is good too!**

**Lani- ****Goodbye Lullaby**** by Avril Lavinge is really pretty and portrays the drama part of you. I was also thinking ****I Will Always Love You ****by Whitney Housten too (I suggest listening to the Avril Lavinge song though)**

**Cassandra- ****Is This Thing On**** by P!nk portrays your kindness and smartness!**

**I don't have any spoilers down here. The big list of the fallen will be on next chapter!**

_**Favorite quote(s)?**_

STAY TUNED FOR FUNERALS AND THE VICTOR'S LIFE


	26. The Funerals

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys like Lani!:) I do! Then again, I grew attached to each tribute!:) I have a survey on the bottom of here, just because I want to keep making my SYOT's bigger and better!**

**Lyrics from P!NK's beautiful song, "Beam Me Up." **_**I suggest listening to it!**_

**OKAY YA'LL. Here's the funerals! Kinda copied off of captainrandom64, just so you know. Props to her.**

Could you beam me up, give me a minute?

I don't know what I'd say in it

I'd probably just stare

Happy just to be there holdin' your face

Beam me up, let me be lighter

I'm tired of bein' a fighter  
…

District One is quiet. A hush has fallen over the entire city. Two funerals occur today. One for the girl with fiery hair and the other for the boy who broke her heart.

Skye Emerald's brother Luke stifles a small cry, his head shoved in his girlfriend's shoulder. Skye's funeral is outside, where she liked to be the most. Her mother's face is a waterfall, the tears won't stop coming. Her baby's gone, stolen away and never to return again.

"I would like to say a few words," Her father starts, staring into the crowd surrounding him. "Skye was my daughter was beautiful- simply that. She was a gracious child and I know she'll always be missed. I just hope the _monsters _who did this to her will pay. And I know they will in time…" he continues on. Skye's funeral is big, many of her classmates and those she trained with arrive.

Glass Morgans' funeral is quieter. His family sheds no tears. He was meant to die in the Hunger Games so they see no reason too. Some girls in the front row shed tears, mascara painted their faces. They look like discarded Barbie dolls. The truth is that none of them really loved Glass, they were after a trophy, not a heart.

"I'll really miss him!" Silk cries into her hands. She was the last one to lock lips with him before the reaping. She looks the worst by far out of the tortured dolls.

No one mentions Glass volunteered. No one says why he did it. No one knew he was knowingly committing suicide to see his sister's face again. No one mentions Skye's fatal blood clot. No one said they regretted not volunteering for her. No one knew Skye would die soon one way or another.

* * *

District Two's funerals are next.

The cold air snaps at Sabrina Greysabr's ankles. She wipes her tears from her eyes. Canzi wouldn't have wanted this. _She would have wanted me to fight for her. _Sabrina thinks, with a lump stuck in her throat.

"The worst is that she came so close! My daughter could have become a victor and basked in pride and victory!" Mr. Greysabr cries.

"No. The worst is that she's dead," Sabrina croaks.

"Of course dear! Of course that's what your father meant!" Mrs. Greysabr shoots a look towards her husband.

Sabrina chuckles, _Yeah right. _And rolls her eyes. Years ago she might have thought the same way of her father, but after Canzi's absence she realized how twisted her world was.

"I'm volunteering for her. My Rabbit will be avenged," Sabrina says abruptly, taking her parents by surprise.

Across town, another family is mourning. Seven year old, Orchid Ashlander tries to stay strong for her brother. Sceptor would have wanted her and Jessamine to hold on for their mother. But Orchid can't stay strong forever- seven year olds crumble quickly. She keeps her head up high for now though. Tears streak her face, but she ignores them. Instead she scowls into the crowd at Sceptor's funeral.

_How is it they can act like they're his friends now? I watched them bully him! They even called him blockhead! They tripped him too! _Orchid clenches her fists.

Jessamine starts to cry loudly. She feels guilty for ignoring her brother before the reaping. She should have spent every moment with him! She should have talked him out of it! Whatever way she puts it, Jessamine sees herself responsible for her older brother's death.

The Greysabr and Ashlander families agreed to have their children buried next to each other.

* * *

District Three's in a terrible condition. The murders of Rendwick Ambrosia and Frankie Verna have scarred them in more ways than one.

Jamie Verna, Frankie's eight year old sister, wipes her eyes with her shirt sleeves. Her sister was everything to her. She even protected her after death with the message to her mother. Not that her mother followed up on Frankie's death with. Someone else did. Voltage was found dead the morning after Frankie passed. Mrs. Verna had been heartbroken, but Jamie didn't care. She wasn't about to act like she and her mother were friends.

"I'll miss you Frankie, thanks for fighting for us," Jamie whispers to her sister's grave. She kneels down next to it and kisses the grass. She leans a bouquet of yellow daisies on the headstone. "Goodbye sister,"

Then she walks over to the next grave, which happens to be Voltage's. "Good riddance,"

Rendwick's funeral is of small proportions. Alice sits with her head in her hands. She hasn't spoken since his death, and she plans to keep it that way. She also ran away to Rendwick's brother's house. They took her in and understood her love for Rendwick.

"Rendwick, we will always love you. You will never be forgotten, and your tormentors never forgiven. I should have been a better brother. All this time you were trapped with a cold, horrible man and you didn't deserve that. And I… I should have invited you to live with me. I won't forgive myself for that. I wasn't the type of brother I should have been. And I'm so sorry," His brother cries.

Alice starts to wipe a tear away, but stops, letting it trickle down her cheek. Rendwick changed everything in her life when he was here. And now it's changing because he's gone. She keeps hearing his voice wherever she goes. It's like he's a shadow, a ghost, watching over her.

After Rendwick's funeral, Alice Lear stands on her father's roof. Her house is abnormally tall, with wood paneling carelessly plastered onto the roof. Alice draws in a long breath. The wind pushes her hair off of her face. Before she can chicken out, before she can look down, she jumps.

* * *

District Four smells like fish. It always has and it always will. But today the stench seems exaggerated, nauseating with all that's happened.

Lillith Gold's funeral is of small proportions. Only one person stands in the cemetery with cold eyes glaring at the coffin. Mrs. Gold doesn't shed a tear. Her daughter wasn't worth anything to her, really. Lillith was only useful for money in her mind. She sighs loudly, feeling sorry for herself.

_This _is what she gets? After all the trouble Lillith caused and cost her, after giving birth as a teenager to Lillith, _this _is what she gets? To devote a whole day to the monster she raised? Mrs. Gold's nose wrinkles up. At least this day is the last. Never again will she have to even look at her daughter again. With a newly formed smile on her face, Mrs. Gold leaves the funeral early and heads to town.

The people gawk at her overly short dress. Like mother like daughter. Still, she continues home and meets her fiancé at the door.

Lillith deserved to die, she figures. She continues to come up with a number of insults she'd like to throw at her daughter. Mrs. Gold's mind is full of Lillith-hating-thoughts but she never considered who taught her how to act.

Sanus Chinsky's father cries at his son's funeral. He was all there was left! Mrs. Chinsky died giving birth to him and he never remarried.

Now he's all alone in District Four. He can't bare leave his tiny house but he can't stand staying inside it either. Nothing feels right anymore. Now there's no one to wake up for training, no one to laugh with, no one to even talk to. Mr. Chinsky is completely alone, except for the short time when his neighbor comes by with food and supplies.

The day of Sanus's funeral comes to fast. It's the only day his father has managed to leave his home. A line of Sanus's ex-girlfriends stands in the back with tears rolling down their flawless faces. His friends from training and school sit up front. Their faces are hardened, but each one misses Sanus.

"My son was a great boy," Mr. Chinsky speaks, "He was my last friend and one of the only people I ever trusted. He deserved to win the Hunger Games; And I tell you that with no hesitation. Sanus was supposed to win. I hope he is avenged, it would be my greatest pleasure," his tone has gone dark. Mr. Chinsky's eyes are like black pits. "District Two will pay,"

* * *

While District Five rejoices in victory, they must be sure not to forget the fallen. Tar Armat, the boy who suffered from a disease without anyone knowing. His funeral is large, as the District bands together. Lani Baldova is among the crowd, tears streaming down her face like many other's.

Tar's funeral is quick and simple. Lani speaks about him, along with his family.

* * *

In District Six, morning dew clings to the tall grasses surrounding Cassandra Lampret's funeral. Her father sits on a chair up front with his hands roughly covering his face. First his wife, and now his youngest daughter! But, like all along, Mr. Lampret fails to see what's left. His eldest and only remaining family, Shelia was forced to do Cassandra's funeral seeing as her father moped and still mopes around the house all day. She doesn't understand how he can live with that. Shelia has to keep busy, to get her mind off of her mother and sister.

"Cassandra was my sister. She was beautiful and sympathetic and clever. I never knew anyone quite like her. I loved her. She and I worked together to keep the house running after our mother died. She was generous and careful with everything, but also a wonderful artist. She was a poet and painter. I hope to never forget my sister and I will try to learn from her still," Shelia's voice shakes as she stares into the crowd.

Konan Phillian's family decides to make his funeral private, inviting their friends and relatives. All of Konan's siblings and both parents sit in the front row.

Hailey hums to herself a song of defiance against the Capitol,

_Remember, remember the fifth of November_  
_Gunpowder, treason and plot._  
_I see no reason why gunpowder, 'n treason_  
_Should ever be forgot..._

It was the last song the whole family sang together, with their voices ringing out like wildfire.

And now they are about to sing their first song apart. The family band wanders onto the stage, looking down to the audience below. It was Danny's idea to sing this song. Konan had volunteered for Danny. He had taken his life instead, a sacrifice for his brother. And Danny will never forget.

"_You promised us a government of vision  
You promised you would hear our voice  
It didn't take you long to stop listening  
And taking away our choice"_

The words form off of his lips and float across the room, growing in volume. The voices form an eerie harmony. They echo off the walls, proving that Konan lives within them and will never truly be gone.

* * *

District Seven has fallen silent. Most days the sound of lumberjacks chopping away at tree bark would fill the air, but not now.

Dao and Daise Rane stand hand in hand, looking onward to their sister's grave. Mrs. Rane's eyes well with tears that threaten to spill.

"She was so young!" She wails, throwing her fists at the dirt. "And it was my fault! My baby volunteered! She _volunteered _to be sent away from home! It must have been something I did!"

Dao and Daise make no move to stop their mother, they know it's no use. And it isn't like they didn't lose anyone either. They lost Nina. And it was so early in the Hunger Games!

"Promise me you'll never do that," Mrs. Rane turns to her living children. "That you'll never go so far as to volunteer, please," Her voice shakes with an air of insanity.

"I promise mommy," Daise says to the ground.

"Me too," Dao nods. "I wouldn't ever be so stupid,"

Luckas Seon's funeral isn't much. A few people, like his family, show up to mourn their lost loved one. Tears are shed, hands are held together and the sadness washed partly away.

Two strongmen lift Luckas's coffin over their shoulders and walk away. The family follow behind as they direct the men. They proceed down a winding street with a cobblestone path beside it. The threes spread further apart and the sky opens up. A rushing river meets their path.

"Here," Mrs. Seon breaths. It's Dead Man's River, the place where Luckas's best friend Emmaline drowned. The whole family knew how much they meant to each other and noticed Luckas . Without another spoken word, the strongmen heave the coffin into the river.

* * *

Cashemerette and Lilli Weft hold each other's hands, standing undivided. Tex and their father do the same. In silence, the family stands. Each bows their heads and close their eyes, bidding a silent farewell to Calico. Tex's tears fall onto his feet.

"I'm going to miss her daddy," he cries.

"I know. We all will. But she's with her mother now," Mr. Weft responds sadly. Cashmerette and Tex nod, but Lilli stays still.

"Mommy, Cali, if you're up there- I love you!" Cashmerette looks up to the sky.

"Me too," Lilli adds and Tex and Mr. Weft follow suit.

"At least Lani won. Calico would have wanted her to," Tex tries to smile. Lilli pats her five-year-old brother's back.

"Yes, she would have."

Calico's funeral is afterwards. It is large for District Eight. Most of the time the fallen tributes' draw crowds and Cali is no exception. Her family and friends talk about her loyalty and sense of kindness. Lilli and Cashmerette and Tex stand in a line again, like they did before. They hold hands and each say something about their sister.

No one comes to Raiden's funeral. They don't want to be associated with the 'insane murderer.' Not even his family arrives. And yet no one knows the truth about Raiden. Or do they?

Mrs. Brown silently cleans the dishes. She stares out the window in thought. She always thought it peculiar that just before peacekeepers showed up at their doorstep her son killed himself. And not the one that shot the students.

She wondered and still wonders if Raiden had killed him and it hadn't been a suicide at all. She never got a good vibe from the boy, he was 'messin' with the devil, that one!' as her mother would say. But then again maybe it was suicide. Maybe Raiden was never guilty. He didn't really seem the type.

Mrs. Brown shakes her head. Nonsense! He went to an insane asylum! She saw him in the Hunger Games- he was ruthless! And he killed 's that, he really _was _a devilish boy, but a devilish boy no more.

* * *

District Nine is home to happily never after's. So when Rye and Evan both died early in the Games, it was no surprise.

Nancy, Rose, and Baer Thicket all frown at the casket in front of them. Their cousin's body lies in front of them, though blurry through their tears. Rose grasps her sisters' hands firmly. She doesn't want to let them go and prays she'll never have to.

A muffled cry comes from the children's parents- Rye's Aunt and Uncle. They both see the light in this darkness however, that Rye's now with her parents.

Across the District there's another funeral occurring. Evan Keers' family gathers around his grave. They form a circle around him- his lifeless body. Jeffers, Evan's brother, lays a handful of flowers from their joint garden.

Instead of being angry for his brother's death, Jeffers has learned to channel his feelings towards other activities like the garden. It has now turned into a District-wide event. Every year, starting on Evan's birthday and lasting the week, the citizens of District Nine gather around and plant hundreds of plants, all to feed the hungry within the District.

Jeffers smiles to himself- Evan would have loved it.

* * *

District Ten- the land of the orphans, home of the fallen, known to fail. So sad is it that, two people have died but no one is mourning. There are no funerals for the homeless tributes.

Ash Sphere's body it transferred into a coffin and placed into the ground. She's alone, but not forgotten.

Matthias Stitch is also laid into a coffin and submerged under the dirt. He too is alone, but not forgotten.

Ash and Matthias have brought home with them, a spark of hope. Placing eighth and ninth in the Hunger Games will put you in the record books in District Ten. In the seven gruesome years previous, the District Ten tributes died in the bloodbath every time.

And now the memories of the fighters illuminate the darkness. They send a shiver of hope, of courage, to the citizens of District Ten. Ash and Matthias will never be forgotten.

* * *

In District Eleven, the rain falls from the sky and splatters on the concrete roads, roofs, and dirt.

Ivy Kluge's family does not attend her funeral. They only allowed one to take place because it is a law in their District. Mr. and Mrs. Thompson stay in their home instead and shut out the world. Although loathed, Ivy will be missed in the household though.

"These stupid stairs need to be cleaned and the floors swept," Mrs. Thompson mumbles under her breath and shakes her head.

"The girl should have done all this before she left us!" Mr. Thompson cries.

"I know! But I'm not surprised though, she was a moron, Rou!"

"And she volunteered!" Mr. Thompson starts to laugh. "Didn't she know that she had no chance? A hopeless, weak, idiotic girl, she was!" He spits each word.

"She's gone now though. The rascal will never mess with us again!" Mrs. Thompson cries happily.

"But now there are floors to sweep and shelves to dust! The girl left us with nothing,"

"Good riddance to her,"

In contrary, the Adams family is in complete and utter despair. Morgana, Yvonne, and Angela hold hands with their mother. They've been to two funerals before. One for Mr. Adams and one for Teddy.

And now they sit at their third. Morgana stands up. She wipes her hands on her skirt and blinks a tear out of her eyes.

"This is what my brother would have wanted- for the people he loved most to gather together. My brother was a great person. No one can doubt that. He was a fighter. We all watched him fight for his life. But he was mostly a lover. And that's why he isn't with us today. He wouldn't have been able to take anyone's life. I hope you all can understand my brother and know that he loved all of you equally and fully. Please take your time to appreciate him and his life," She breaths. Morgana walks back to the remains of her family.

* * *

District Twelve is broken. The innocent are dead.

Autumn Eshaya's family was never ready to see their sunshine go. Deep down though, they knew that she wouldn't be coming back to them. The girl who couldn't hurt a fly wasn't meant to survive. She was meant to serve, to teach, to love.

Autumn's funeral is crowded. Filled with the people she inspired, including the dogs at the Animal Safe Haven across the street. Doctor Rufus has a memorial up at her office. Tide, the dog Autumn often visited, wonders where her friend has been. Mr. and Mr. Eshaya will never be the same without their daughter.

For, it seems the something so innocent and pure shouldn't be touched by evil. But often it is. Often the sweet go sour.

The same has happened further along the District. The Jones family struggles to comprehend all that has occurred the past month. So many emotions swarm them- sadness, hope, despair, depression, faith, pity, annoyance, anger, loneliness.

Rusten, Ryan, and Reese- Aiden's three ten year old brothers- can barely survive at school. Their grades suffer and anger pulses through their little veins. Sometimes they don't know how to sort out their feelings.

But they do know one thing. They won't stop fighting. Aiden remains a flame of subversive behavior. Their brother, gullible, sweet, kind Aiden will not be forgotten.

…

Could you beam me up, give me a minute?

I don't know what I'd say in it

I'd probably just stare

Happy just to be there holdin' your face

Beam me up, let me be lighter

I'm tired of bein' a fighter

**Will you take my survey for this story? (It's completely optional, but I think it will help me in the future!) Don't be afraid to hurt my feelin's ;)**

OVERALL, DID YOU LIKE THE STORY?

WHAT COULD I HAVE DONE TO MAKE IT BETTER?

WHAT WAS MY BIGGEST STRENGTH(s) AS A WRITER?

BIGGEST WEAKNESS(es)?

DO YOU THINK I DID THE CHARACTERS JUSTICE?

DID THEY SEEM REALISTIC ENOUGH?

WAS THE UPDATE TIMING FAIR?

WAS I… DRAMATIC? SUSPENSEFUL? CHEESY? CREEPY? FUNNY? UNIQUE? (please choose one or two that suits the tone of the story best, or come up with your own word)

DO YOU LIKE THE WAY I SET UP THE REAPING? WHAT ABOUT THE CAPITOL CHAPTERS? THE GAMES? AND WHAT SHOULD I HAVE DONE DIFFERENTLY?

WHAT'S YOUR BEST ADVICE FOR ME?

ARE YOU SAD THE STORY'S ENDING?

DID YOU LIKE THAT I GAVE TRIBUTES SONGS?

**Okay. That's all! You can copy and paste into your review if you want!:)**

**Did you get the Alice in Wonderland reference? Alice falling to the unknown? Poor thing…**

**Follow me on author alert for the first chapter of Violets are Blue! It'll be up soon!:)**

**The Hunger Games is on Netflix.. #neverstopwatching #ihatehashtags. I'm watching it now… Clove just smirked… Cato's got on his smolder… and Seneca's rubbin' his beard… (I'm at the training part)**

**Now I'm at the games(I type the author's notes while I type the chapters) and Katniss is in the tree. And I just noticed Cato's got a hickey on his neck… And it better not be from Glimmer… OH MY BABY! Rue is about to dieeeee. **

**Tar's funeral was short since he's mine and I really wanted to update! **_**LANI'S CHAPTER IS NEXT!**_

**SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I seriously tried to update whenever I could, but school's been real busy, I know that's a lame-o excuse, but it's true. Also I got a Hunger Games/Harry Potter/Pretty Little Liars/ Hush Hush/Divergent Instagram called "ruethedayy" with two 'y's! follow mwah!**

**AH! Sorry I was grounded for a week so I couldn't type/write for a while.**

24 Tar Armat- He was my tribute, so I felt like it was only right to have him die in the Bloodbath, although I truly loved writing him. However, I think he died the best way he could. We'll miss you Tar!

23 Rye Thicket- I'm afraid her creator abandoned her. That, and she was slightly too much like Katniss and I wasn't sure how to portray her. 'Bye Rye!

22 Nina Rane- I enjoyed Nina and thought she had an interesting backstory. I didn't want to kill her, but her creator only reviewed once or twice in the beginning. Wish you wouldn't have left, Nina!

21 Luckas Seon- Man, there goes one alliance already (Rye and Luckas's) I loved Luckas too, but yet again, his creator didn't review. Have a nice afterlife Luckas.

20 Morgan Adams- I loved Morgan, but someone had to go! He was a brilliant, bright character who I know we will all miss! ;(

19 Glass Morgans- Woah, two 'Morgan(s)' died today… Anyways, Glass was, I know, a favorite of mine and my lovely reviewers. I wish his author reviewed. I think he would have gone far. Also I wanted some more Lillith and Skye drama, which is really what will come out of this. 'Bye Glassy pooh!

18 Rendwick Ambrosia- Oh my God, I can't even tell you guys how much I didn't want to kill him! I loved Rendwick! His wonderful author didn't review last chapter and everyone else had and- UGH! I feel so (enter swear word of your choice here)ing guilty! I mean, I loved this boy and his author! I can't say that enough… Love you Rendwick, I have to say though, your dream/imaginary Alice was wrong about you going to hell. And the real Alice will miss you! Stay tuned for the funerals… Love you Rendwick!:(

17 Evan Keers- Aw. Little guy was too gullible:(. I'm sad to see him go, but I was thinking of all of the characters, and I decided for Ash to be crazed made the most sense, and who would she take it out on other than poor Evan? He was kind of a background character for most of the story, but a beautiful character either way! Bye Evan!

16- Raiden Brown- I loved Raiden. He was so much fun to write, and definitely (spelt that right, no big deal :O ) a dynamic and whole character. I hope I didn't rush his death scene too much, I just wanted to make it perfect. Raiden's death was result of the poll. Bye Raiden!

15- Sceptor Ashlander- Sceptor was a great kid. He was plenty unique and such a sweet boy. I didn't want to kill Sceptor, but I honestly think he'd have wanted it this way. I killd Sceptor because of the poll, and since the Careers had only experienced one death so far… I also really wanted him to get it out, you know? Tell the Careers what he thought for once before his death. At first, I was going to have Sceptor say, 'See you in hell,' to the Careers, but then I was like- Sceptor isn't going to hell! We'll miss you Sceptor.

14- Frankie Verna- Frankie was tough and smart, she died because I didn't know what else to go with her, but I know we'll miss her wonderful personality. I hope Jamie will be okay, stay tuned to the funeral's to find out! I hope your mother fulfills your last request- dump Voltage! Goodbye Frankie!

13- Ivy Kluge- Ivy! You were so sweet, I know we'll miss you! I loved that you volunteered for the Games to escape your family, and now you're free from them forever. I wonder who they'll act in the funeral, will they be sorry for mistreating you? I certainly hope so… You were an amazing tribute. Sad to see you go Ivy!

12- Aiden Jones- Aiden, you were a truly unique kid. I loved your attitude and kindness. You were an amazing ally to Cali and Lani, who will miss you dearly. I was really lucky to have you in my Hunger Games, thank you. I know that we'll miss you, Aiden! Goodbye!

11- Calico Weft (She died seconds before Skye)- Cali! I loved you! You were so sweet, but truly a fighter, which is why I made you kill your killer. I think that you were one of the toughest non-Career girls in the arena, but I'm sorry you had to die. I know Lani will be terrified by your death, but it might just give her the fuel she needs to win- who knows? Bye Cali!

10- Skye Emerald- Skye, we'll really miss your feisty-ness and long-term rivalry with Lillith. I think you were a brilliant tribute and will miss having you in the Games! Meet up with Glass and heaven and kick his ass for using you, okay?:) Love you!

9- Matthias Stitch- Mattie! :( You were so beautiful! I really appreciated that you were so unique, yet realistic. I think that you'll be happier now with your family. I suppose I could say you're lucky to die before things get real ugly. I know you'll be with us Mattie, I love you!

8- Ash Sphere- Ash, Ash, Ash… I loved your personality and loyalty to Morgan, it was beautiful. SPECIAL THANKS TO PICES T.J TO SUBMITTING TO EVERY SYOT I'VE EVER DONE!:D I liked your backstory and even when you were tortured with madness you were still amazing! Goodbye Ash, it was nice having you!

7- Autumn Eshaya- Autumn was so sweet, I'm afraid if she won, she'd be tortured by the Games the most out of the remaining tributes. She was a favorite from the beginning and a beautiful girl who I know we'll miss! We love you Autumn!

6- Konan Phillian- He was an amazing tribute, who I loved. The musical part of him really stood out along with his big family, who will certainly show up at the funerals. I hope you have a good afterlife;) You were an awesome guy, thanks for being in my Hunger Games! Bye Konan!

5- Sanus Chinsky- Sanus, bro, you were the last guy left! Good job, I liked your relationship with Lillith and thought you were really unique but still had some of the average Career aspects, which I enjoyed. Goodbye Sanus, I know you'll be missed!

4- Cassandra Lampret- Cass! I loved you and your wits, but sadly you got the least amount of votes! I really loved you though, and I'm glad you made it this far. You were really unique and I liked that you weren't 'Just another pretty face.'

3- Lillith Gold- Oh my Lillith! To be honest, you were one of my FAVORITE characters all time and so much fun to write! You had depth, and that counts for something. Anyone can be a villain, but having a reason is much more meaningful. I love love love you! Thanks for making this story interesting!

2- Canzi Greysabr- Rabbit, Rabbit, Rabbit! You were definitely a fan-favorite, and one of mine too. Your ultra-hyper personality was hysterical and really brought light to Roses are Red. I was really sad to see you go. I thought you were going to win( not that I don't Lani should) , but the reviewers voted. Bye little twitchy Rabbit Canzi!

The Fighters-

Lani Baldova of District 5

_FAVORITE QUOTE(S)?_

**FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! WHOOO!**


	27. And the Winner Is

**Lani Baldova**

"Hello District One!" I shout into my microphone. It's weird here. Like there's something in the air. Here, pride is everything, but no one seems to have it.

"I'm Lani Baldova, the victor of the Eighth Hunger Games," It feels so good to say. I have accomplished something extraordinary. Some of the crowd cheers my on, but others sulk. And then there are the people who don't pay attention to my whatsoever. I see Skye's family. They are unmistakable in the onlookers- fiery red hair in a sea of platinum blondes.

I smile at the crowd and continue with a sugar-coated version of my victory. I don't mean to be _dramatic _or anything, but let's be honest- the Hunger Games aren't exactly wonderful.

**A Day Later…**

District Eight, home of my fallen ally and her mortal enemy.

"Hello!" I smile at the frowning faces before me. My feet nervously tap the concrete stage beneath them. The microphone before me is cold and unwelcoming. The grey sky is heavy with clouds, threatening to rain down on the District.

It's hard to keep my head up when everyone is trying to keep it down. _Lani! You are a _victor! _Not a pompous narcissistic seventeen year-old brat! _I can practically hear my mentor crow. They all act like positivity is a sin, or something. Like I should be moping around my empty house. Like I need to be eaten alive by my nightmares. I am, but I won't admit it to them. Screw them.

"Thank you for having me here today, District Eight. I would like to say first off, that Calico Weft was my best friend in that arena. She was as loyal to me as I was to her. I want you to know that I will never forgive her killer," The crowd nods in agreement. We all know who I'm talking about. Not Skye Emerald, but the monster behind it all.

"Raiden is also scarred into my memory and will never be forgotten," It's practically a rule that I mention each tribute, whether I truly will miss them or not.

"I'd like to say a final farewell to Cali, the girl who died my hero."

**Nine Hours Later…**

Finally, I have reached the last stop on my tour of death. District Twelve won't be the easiest one either. Aiden's family is huddled in the front roll with fat tears falling down their faces. Unfortunately, I'm a sympathetic crier.

"My dear District Twelve! It is my greatest pleasure to meet with you today," I say between tears. I can't believe that only days ago, my allies were by my side, alive and fighting. As you know, Aiden Jones was one of them. He and I were best friends in that place of uncertainty and unwelcoming horrors. I can't tell you how much your son meant to me, Mr. and Mrs. Jones. I know that he missed you while in the arena and would like me to tell you that he loves you. I am also of course, sad for Autumn's death. She was kind to me at the Capitol and had I needed another ally she would have been my next choice. Everyone was awed by her grace and kindness. Thank you District Twelve, for giving me your time today,"

**Twelve Years Later…**

Innocence is bliss. That's what they all say. And now I see it is true. My children hold hands with one another and sing. While my world is shattered, theirs' is whole. At least for the time being. They don't know why their mother cries during the night or why our house is bigger than everyone else's. But they will soon. I'll have to tell them eventually the terror I've seen and the people I've lost. For, once out of the arena, the real horror begins. In the arena you only fear your own life and your allies. But here, now, I'm afraid for everyone.

Last year my husband died from a fire. His body was never recovered, but the peacekeepers found his pocketknife nearby the piles of ash. I have sadly come to expect the worst in life. But my sunshine is never far away. Calico Jones Toland and Mira Tar Toland, my daughters, keep a smile on my face. They remind me that purity still exists in Panem. I can't forget those I've lost, and I never will- a rose garden lines the side of my house, complete with twenty-three blooming flowers.

**Violets Are Blue is up!**

**Please review this chappie! **

**Lani will be mentioned in the first VAB chapter.**

**My Goodbye to this story-**

**Thank you everyone for sticking with me in this little story I've created! Your reviews really brighten my day. There are some that I've gone back to read again whenever I'm feeling sad. Thanks for all the positive feedback and the bits of constructive criticism that help me grow. I want you to know that each and every character touched my heart and some even inspired me. Thanks to the (around) fifteen of you for reviewing EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! Ya'll mean a lot to me and to think that I've gotten most to sign up for my next story excites me! More fantabulous characters to come, I suppose. **

**See you at the reaping,**

**Ruetheday **


End file.
